Retirement doesn't always mean the end
by MonkeyButt123
Summary: Adam Copeland was forced to retire from the WWE 2 months ago he has been lazy, miserable, and full of hate ever since. No one knows how to help him until he meets Jade an English girl who realises what is going on and wants to help.
1. Chapter 1

Adam Copeland stared in the mirror, he was just a shell of the man he once was. His life had changed in a heartbeat, everything he loved was ripped away from him.

Two months ago he was on top of his game, 11 time world champion, 5 time intercontinental champion and 12 time world tag team championship. Wrestlemania had always been his favourite event of the year, it wasn't only the fact he had been in most Wrestlemania shows since he had started in the WWE but it was the fact that the crowd was always electric, not that they wasn't always electric, but this one night of the year was special. The crowd would erupt, no matter who was entering the arena. Love or hate you, the crowd would go wild. He had always been amazed at the support he got from the crowd; they always loved him even when he was supposed to be hated. Wrestlemania 27 was his all-time favourite Wrestlemania he had been in, but it was also his last. Due to past injuries, he had been in a lot of pain and loosing feeling in his arms, in the end he had no choice but to leave the WWE. He had never been so heartbroken than at the moment the doctors said if he didn't retire now he was going to end up in a wheelchair. Time just stopped at that very moment, and it still didn't feel like it had kick started again. He felt like a let down, he was a let down. He had let down all the guys in the locker room and most of all, he had let all of the fans down.  
>Now, he was a lazy, depressed shell of a man. All he did all day was sit around, eat, ignore peoples phone calls and play the occasional video game. He very rarely went out because when he did fans recognised him and he hated that. They always called him Edge and that wasn't his name, not anymore. He was Adam Copeland, Edge didn't exist anymore. He was gone.<br>The phone ringing broke Adam out of his daydream, he grumbled as he lazily walked to the phone He hadn't spoken in the WWE since he had left, he got angry just thinking about anyone who was able to wrestle. Even his best friend William Reso, better known as Christian. He picked up the phone and looked at the number, he recognised it straight away. It was Glen Jacobs, Kane. He had been one of his closest friends in the WWE, but now he just didn't want to talk him, or anyone. He wanted to be left alone.  
>Adam chucked the phone onto the sofa and shuffled lazily to the kitchen to get some toast and a coffee. A cold breeze blew through the house and Adam pulled his dressing gown tight around him. The white tile floors of the kitchen were cold on his bare feet as he walked around getting the bread and putting it in the toaster. He poured the coffee from the coffee maker into a cup, He picked up the cup to take a sip but the handle slipped slightly in his hand and poured most of the hot liquid onto the floor and his feet.<p>

"SHIT!" He shouted throwing the cup on the floor in frustration. He wasn't in the mood to clean it up so he went upstairs for a shower, leaving the toast he had made on the side and the broken cup on the floor.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and towel drying his long blonde hair. He liked showers, they helped him think about everything. In a way they cleared his head. They didn't stop the anger and self-pity that he was full of though. He slowly walked over to his wardrobe and had a look for something wear. He eventually decided on an olive green t-shirt with half a black skull on it, he matched it with a pair of grey jeans and some Nike trainers. He didn't want to be recognised so he put on a black hoodie and his sunglasses. He grabbed his keys and his phone and walked out the door, leaving the mess behind. He got in his car and started driving, he had no idea of where he was heading, just that he wanted to be away from everything. After 10 minutes of driving he parked up beside a small coffee shop, his favourite coffee shop. They sold the best coffee in America it always slipped down a treat, especially when he was in a bad mood, and that was a lot lately. He got out of the car and locked it behind him, the lock clicked as he pushed the door and walked into the shop. The smell of coffee, bagels, pastries and freshly baked cookies, was like a punch in the face, and Adam knew what a punch in the face felt like. The scent engulfed him and drew him over to the counter where a young boy stood serving people. Adam walked over to the counter and looked at the menu.

"A large decaf coffee and blueberry bagel please" He mumbled getting his wallet out of his back pocket. The boy pressed a few buttons on the till and walked over to the machine to make the coffee. The coffee started pouring out of the machine into the cup. The boy left the machine to do its thing and got a blueberry bagel out of the display. He put the bagel on a plate and took it over to where Adam was standing and placing it infront of him. He turned and got the coffee and placed it next to the bagel.

"Would you like cream cheese or peanut butter with your bagel?"

"Cream cheese please" The boy nodded and smiled. He grabbed a small dish from under the counter, put some cream cheese in it and placed it next to the bagel.

"That'll be $5.65" The boy said. Adam looked down into his wallet and got out 10 dollars. He got his change and took his coffee and bagel over to a table right at the back of the shop next to a window that looked out onto the street.  
>Adam sat down and leaned back against the chair. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to be in the ring doing what he loved instead he was sitting in a coffee shop watching everyone get on with their lives. Granted, it was his favourite coffee shop. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee, that was exactly what he needed. He missed wrestling more than anything, he just wanted to be back in the squared circle holding the world heavyweight championship, whilst the crowd cheered.<p>

"Uhhh Hi" His thoughts were interrupted by the most innocent of voices. Adam looked up, a girl was standing infront of the table he was sat at, she was a small girl, barely 5 foot 4 with long berry red hair. She had huge blue eyes that seemed full of admiration for the man she was standing infront of. She was wearing a pair of dark denim blue shorts, a bright green belt, a black top that said awesome across it and it went up to reveal an evenly tanned stomach with two outline of star tattoos, one on each hip. She also has a belly button piercing that was a fairy holding a glass ball. She was also wearing a grey zip up jumper on that had white unreadable writing across it. She had the hood up over her head, but it was balanced so that he could see her face and some of her hair. She had bright red lipstick on which only highlighted her eyes more, which were outlined with black eyeliner and mascara. To make it better she had white eye shadow on with tiny specks of silver glitter. She had a smoothie in her left hand, he could see she had false nails on, the tips of the nails were all different colours and they had a stripe of glitter where the colour started. She also had rings on her left hand, one on her finger next to her thumb that was a heart with wings, and another on her thumb that spiralled around. She had an assortment of bracelets on, all different kinds, red beads and different coloured Turkish bracelets with the eyes that keep away evil on them. She was a very pretty girl, but obviously young.

"Hello" He replied coldly, just because she was pretty it didn't mean he appreciated being disturbed by her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…but you're Adam Copeland right?" She asked unsure of herself. Adam was taken aback by the fact she used his real name. No one ever did that.

"Yes. I am" Again it didn't make him like her anymore.

"I was just wondering, if I could get an autograph…or something" Her voice trailed off.

"No" He replied looking out of the window. Her face suddenly hardened.

"Fine" She replied, clearly angry and disappointed. Adam felt a sudden pang of guilt, he had always been so gracious towards his fans because without them he would have never got as far in the WWE as he did. He still just watched her walk away and out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've actually just finished writing Chapter 6 so I'm way ahead of you guys lol but I am going to update when I have written another chapter so I am ahead and you poor guys don't have to wait to read for ages. I should have done that with my other stories but I havent lol (bbm face palm) anyways enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Adam spent 30 minutes drinking his coffee and eating his bagel, he watched as people rushed past the windows and got on with their busy lives. He wasn't disturbed by any fans again, which he was grateful for. Taking the last sip of his coffee he stood up and walked out of the shop. He didn't feel like going home yet so he decided to go for a walk around the park opposite the coffee shop. It was a nice day, it was quite hot but a cold breeze blew regularly. He walked through the entrance on to the gravely path that split into three. His options were, go straight ahead into the woods, go left and end up in the childrens park (somehow that option didn't appeal to Adam as much as the first), or got right and go and sit on the grass under a tree. He had always liked walking so he went straight ahead and into the woods. As he was about to walk into the woods something to his left caught his eye, he turned to get a better look, and there was that girl that had been in the coffee shop. She was standing just inside a small collection of trees with three men circling her. Her face was hard like she was ready to fight. Her eyes told another story, her eyes said she was terrified for what might happen. One of the boys lunged forward and the girl pinned herself against the tree. The boys laughed and another of the boys got right in her face, she closed her eyes so she couldn't see, he face still didn't change. Just because he had become a miserable, hateful person it didn't mean that Adam had no conscience. He wasn't just going to stand around and watch what happened. He straightened up and marched straight over to them.<p>

"Hey! What's going on here?" He said it in the voice he used to use in the ring when he was trying to intimidate an opponent. People said he was good at intimidating people so it came in handy sometimes. The girl looked up, she looked relieved to see someone helping her out.

"None of your business…granddad" One of the boys said. The others laughed in unison.

"Do you really wanna get on my bad side?" Adam replied, this time he took off his sunglasses and the boys see who he was. Fear washed across their faces, like they actually thought that he would spear them right then and there. He would have though, if they had hurt the girl. "Go" He whispered to them. They did exactly that, at great speed.

"Thanks" The girl mumbled starting to walk away.

"Hey" He said grabbing her arm "Did you want that autograph?" he said. The girl looked confused, he had just rudely denied her one and then saved her and offered her one. "Do you want one or not?" He said irritated.

"Forget it" She said shrugging her arm away and walking away.

"RUDE!" He shouted after her, she smiled and turned around in shock.

"Yeah course, I'm the rude one, I asked you for an autograph back there and you said no and looked away, but yeah I'm the rude one because I didn't say sorry for disturbing you or anything, I apologise" It was only then that Adam noticed she had a thick English accent.

"I just offered you one didn't I?" He wasn't sure why he even bothered helping her if she was going to act like this towards him.

"I wouldn't want to ruin, your obviously busy day" She said angrily.

"Yeah because I got loads to do"

"Then would it have killed you to give me an autograph? It takes like 10 seconds to write down your name."

"Whatever" He grumbled.

"Goodbye then"

"What's your name?" Adam asked.

"What?" She asked confused, she was about to storm off and he wanted to know her name.

"I'm not gonna' stand here all day, what's your name?" He asked irritated again.

"Jade" She sighed, she was going to start shouting at him for being rude again, but she thought better of it this time.

"Ok" He shrugged and felt in his pocket. "He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "Do you have a pen?" He asked casually. Jade looked confused but she opened up her rolling stones bag and gave him a pen. "Thanks" He grumbled and scribbled something onto the paper, then handed it to her. Jade looked down at the paper. To her surprise he had written:

_To Jade  
>Don't get into any more trouble,<br>I don't want to have to keep saving you  
><em>_EDGE__ (Adam Copeland)_

He had written Edge in large handwriting with a slanted line underneath. It had nearly killed him to write it because he didn't see himself as Edge anymore he got angry whenever he thought about it and people called him Edge. He didn't plan on giving out anymore autographs so that didn't matter anymore. Jade smiled when she read it, it was a bit on the rude side but it made her laugh.

"Can I ask what was going on with you and the boys?" He asked, genuinely curious. He missed talking to someone and she didn't seem to mind talking to him, she looked a bit confused due to his sudden change of mood but her face was softening a bit.

"I was walking down into the woods and one of them came out of the bushes and pinched my arse" She paused gesturing for them both to go and sit on a nearby bench. They did and she continued "It happens to me a lot so I got angry and turned around and went to slap him, but his mates came out of the bushes, they pushed me over into the trees, god knows what would have happened if you hadn't helped me"

"Pricks" He muttered. "If I was still…" Adam paused, realising what he was about to start talking about, he hated it when other people brought up wrestling and now he was doing it. Jade smirked and checked her watch.

"I have to go" She said realising the time. Adam mistook this for her not really wanting to talk to him, this irritated him.

"OK, bye" He replied, his voice suddenly cold again. "Wouldn't want to keep you" He added sarcastically.

"Look, I really do have to go, I have a job interview"

"Course" He mumbled.

"For gods sake, I actually do" She said annoyed. "Not that I want the job anyway" She added raising her eyebrows.

"Then why did you apply?" He asked confused.

"I moved here recently so I desperately need a job, I can't be too picky"

"Fair enough" He shrugged. "Bye then" He sighed.

"Bye" She smiled and walked away. He watched her walk away, he felt a little bit happier for some reason. His mood hadn't changed in two months but one conversation with a perfect stranger changed his mood just slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is chapter 3 enjoy :) ****I am half way through Chapter 8 now and I actually cant wait for you all to read whats going to happen, it's going to be amazee :D It reeks of awesomeness :p ahahaaa well I think it does anyway.**

**Disclaimer:** **I have been forgetting to do this so I'll do it now, I do not own anything by Jade and any other OC's that are in the story.**

* * *

><p>Adam parked his car in the driveway of his house and took the key out of the ignition. He walked into the house and chucked his keys on the side as he closed the door; he looked to the left and could see into the kitchen, the mess was still there, like it would have magically cleared itself up. He shook his head at the mess, and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, he eventually slipped into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>William Reso sighed as he put down the phone. He rested his head in his hands and sighed again, he had no idea what to do anymore. His best friend had retired two months ago and no one had seen or heard from him since. He hadn't even heard from him himself and he was Adams best friend. He looked over at the clock on the wall, he had to be in the gorilla position in two minutes so he had to go, now. He just hoped more than anything that his best friend was ok. He stood up and walked out of the dressing room.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam woke with a start and checked the time, 7:00pm, he hadn't even felt tired so wasn't sure how he had slept for so long. He sat up and stretched his arms. He stood up and walked into the living room, picked up the TV remote and switched on the TV. To his surprise the one thing he didn't want to watch came on. To rub it in, William, Christian's music was playing and he was making his way to the ring. Adam gulped held back his tears as he watched his best friend get into the ring with a microphone. Something he had been doing just 2 months ago. Then he started talking and rage start to fill him as he listened to what he was saying.<p>

"Edge, If you're watching…" He paused obviously trying to pull himself together. "Please let me know you're ok, you never have to speak to me again I just want to know what's going on in your head" He paused again "You're my best friend and always will be but I just need you to let me know you're ok…please" He said as he started to break down in the middle of the ring. He fell to his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks then Glen 's (Kane) music started playing music started playing and him and Paul white (Big Shows) ran to the ring to take him backstage. Adam's rage finally boiled over and he grabbed his phone. He punched in William's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello" He answered almost instantly "I knew you'd be watching…I can't believe…" He didn't get to finish what he was saying because Adam interrupted him.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, I HATE YOU DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME EDGE AGAIN, MY NAME IS NOT EDGE…IT IS ADAM COPELAND….WHAT IS SO HARD TO GRASP ABOUT CALLING MY ADAM COPELAND? IF YOU EVER TRY AND MAKE CONTACT WITH ME AGAIN…ESPECIALLY LIKE THAT, I'LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU REGRET IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He screamed down the phone, his eyes popping out of his head because he was so angry.

"Adam I'm sorr…" William Floundered.

"Don't waste your breath" He spat as he put the phone down. He dropped the phone on the floor and turned off the TV. He's good mood that had been brought on by Jade had been ruined in an instant. He was seething he really needed to hit something…or someone. He checked his watch and see that it was 7:30pm, the gym would be closing in an half an hour, there was no point in going now. He could always go for a run, he thought. Yes, that's what he would do, he would go for a run to clear his head. He walked back upstairs to his room and got some ¾ tracksuit bottoms and a plain white vest top. He held them in his hands for a while before he threw them on the floor.

"There's no point" He muttered to himself. He walked back downstairs and into his living room, he picked up his phone and looked at it. He had 5 text messages and a voice mail. He opened up the first text, it was from Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho).

_You know I'm always here if you need me.  
>You don't have to say that st<em>uff to will.  
><em>He is your best friend.<em>

"Yeah whatever" He muttered and deleted it, the next was from Glen Jacobs (Kane)

_Pull yourself together,  
>Call me, please.<br>_

"Don't think so" He said sarcastically, he walked over to the sofa and sat down. He opened up the next message, it was from Michael Shawn Hickenbottom (Shawn Michaels).

_What you said to Will was just uncalled for,  
>when you have figured out you can't live like this<br>call me._

Rage started to fill Adam again, slowly creeping up on him. The next one was from Michael's best friend, Paul Levesque (Triple H).

_It's been two months now, sort it out,  
>if you keep acting like this you're going to lose everyone,<br>Will has been your best friend for almost 28 years,  
>You don't want to lose him do you?<br>_

"Like I care" Adam sighed going to the last text, rage still slowly creeping up on him, it was from Paul white (Big Show).

_I don't know what to do anymore.  
>I give up,<br>ring me when you decide you want help._

"Don't expect a phone call anytime soon then" Adam sighed as he deleted all the text messages and listened to the voicemail.

"_Hey it's Mark (Undertaker) I just heard about what you said to will, can you give me a call please, I just want to know what's going on in your head."_

Now his rage bubbled over like a volcano, he was so angry he chucked his phone on the floor and it smashed into pieces. He grabbed his keys and walked straight for the front door. He slammed the door behind him and got in his car, putting the key in the ignition he put his foot down and sped away from his house. He eventually stopped after driving for a while, he was in the same place he had stopped earlier. Outside the coffee shop, it was closed now but he could still go for a walk to try and calm himself down. He got out and slammed the door shut behind him, he started charging towards the woods where he had been earlier. He walked straight forward and didn't look where he was going, before he knew it he felt someone bump into him.

"Will you watch where you're going?" He spat, full of hate down at the person on the floor. It was dark so he couldn't see them.

"Sorry, but you should probably stop charging around like that" Came an English accent through the darkness, Adam realised who it was straight away and sighed.

"You again?" He asked irritated.

"Adam?" Jade asked.

"Yes it's me, now are you getting up or do you plan on just sitting there all night?" He said sighing again and holding out his hand to help her stand up.

"Thanks" She muttered. "Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?" She asked taking his hand.

"None of your business"

"Sorry, I just wondered" Jade said obviously getting irritated at Adam's sudden hostility towards her.

"IF YOU MUST KNOW I WAS GOING FOR A WALK!" He shouted as his anger got the better of him again.

"I only asked, I see it was a waste of my time"

"YEAH 'CAUSE THAT'S ALL I AM, A WASTE OF TIME!" Adam shouted getting into Jade's face. Jade's facial expression didn't waver, her face was stern and looked slightly authoritive for someone of her height.

"I never said that" She said defensively, her facial expression however didn't change.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted.

"I think I'll do just that, bye" She said sarcastically. Adam said nothing more and carried on walking, he thought better of walking into the woods when it was so dark so he just wondered the streets. He turned a corner on to a dark road with a row off shops on either side. He could hear laughing and chatting down one of the alleyways. He carried on walking until suddenly he felt someone grab his arm and pull him down an alleyway.

"Oh well if it isn't the hero from earlier" They spat, it was the same boys that had been giving Jade trouble earlier. One of the boys pushed Adam against the wall, his back slammed into it and he groaned in pain as he slid down the wall. As he landed on the floor another one of the boys kicked him in the back with such force Adams whole body jolted forward and he smashed his face into the wall. He tried to stand up. But he was punched in the side of the head whilst someone stamped on his fingers. He could feel his finger snap as the weight became too much for them to bear. He lay on the cold concrete floor riving in pain whilst he took punch after punch and kick after kick. He had started to accept the fact that he could possibly die in that alleyway when the boys 'fun' was interrupted.

"ADAM!" A familiar voice shouted as someone else kicked him in the abdomen.

"Oh look, now she's saving you" One of the boys laughed.

"LAY ONE MORE FINGER ON HIM AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL GRAB, TWIST AND PULL!" She shouted marching down the alleyway.

"You wouldn't dare" One of the boys said getting right in her face, she could smell his breath thankfully it smelt of chewing gum.

"Try me" She spat as she grabbed the boys trousers in-between his legs, not letting her face show how completely terrified she was.

"Come on guys lets go" He sneered as they all walked away. Jade watched them go then turned to Adam.

"You ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes fine" He groaned as he bent both of his arms and tried pushing himself up with his hands, the searing pain he felt shoot up his finger made him remember that he had a broken finger. He slumped back onto the ground and just laid there.

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital" Jade said trying to stand him up.

"No, not the hospital" Adams face was covered in blood and he already had bruise forming, he was obviously in a lot of pain. Jade could see there was no reasoning with him so she settled with a compromise.

"Fine at least let me get you home"

"Ok" Adam knew he wouldn't be able to drive back so he gestured for Jade to get the keys out of his pocket.

"Come on" She whispered putting his arm over her shoulder as they slowly made their way to Adams car.

"Just over there" Adam said through gritted teeth when they got to across the road from his car.

"A Porche?"

"Well done" He replied sarcastically.

"You know you shouldn't always be this nice to people" The sarcasm couldn't have been more obvious in her voice.

"I've just been beaten up for god's sake" He replied.

"Yeah, cause you were full of joy before that weren't you"

"Shut up" He grunted as he winced in pain. They got to the car and Jade rested him against the front of the car whilst she undid the doors. She helped him get in and she walked around to the driver's side.

"You can drive right?" Adam asked suddenly worried that he was about to get his car smashed to pieces.

"No" Jade laughed putting the key in the ignition.

"Stop the car" Adam demanded.

"Oh shh your moosh, of course I can drive I would have told you if I couldn't" Jade laughed again as the car started to move and she drove him home.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been told by Rated-R-Edgehead that William Reso goes by Jay so I have changed it from this point on but he won't be back in it for a few chapters yet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With Adam putting all of his weight on her Jade helped him inside his house and onto the sofa in the living room.<p>

"Ouch" He grunted.

"Actually, we should probably go in to the kitchen so I can clean you up"

"Make your mind up" He grumbled getting up and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Carry on like this and I'll finish what they started" Jade threatened.

"Great, that's all I need" He grumbled as Jade helped him up onto the stool. She made sure he was sitting steady and stood back, she turned her back to him and see the mess that was lying on the floor.

"Why do you have a smashed up cup on the floor?" She asked.

"I chucked it"

"Why?"

"Got angry" He shrugged, then winced at the pain.

"Fair enough, I'll clear it up in a bit if you want" She offered.

"I don't mind" He shrugged again then cursed himself for forgetting the pain that shrugging caused him. Jade winced at the sight of Adam's broken finger. It was bent out of shape and covered in blood.

"You should go to the hospital and get that checked out" She said gesturing to it.

"No, I don't want to" He moaned like a small child that didn't want to eat their vegetables. "Is there nothing you can do about it?"

"You're a wrestler, you know enough about injuries, you have had enough yourself and yet you are still willing to let someone with no training or experience, to put them back into shape."

"Yeah" He answered truthfully. Jade shook her head in disbelief.

"Fine, do you have any ice lollies?" She couldn't help but smirk at Adam's look of confusion, it was kind of cute in a weird sort of way. "I need the stick" She explained.

"Why?" He asked.

"Ahh, you'll see just answer my question"

"In the freezer" He said pointing. Jade smiled and walked towards it. She opened the door and searched around but couldn't see any. "Check at the back" He suggested.

"Found 'em!" She shouted waving her hand in the air, bent over with her head in the freezer. Adam had the perfect view of her bum as she rummaged through the freezer. He tilted his head to the side to get a better view – _Not bad_ – he thought. She straightened up and turned around with an ice lollie in her hand.

"Eat that" She said handing it to him.

"No" He said.

"Yes" She replied.

"You eat it" He suggested.

"Mate, the stick is going in between your fingers, you don't want my saliva on that stick"

"It really doesn't bother me, just as long as I don't have to eat the damn thing" They both stared at each other for a short while "Mate" He added in his best English accent.

"We'll work on it" She laughed taking the ice lollie out of the packet and starting to eat it. They were silent whilst Jade finished her ice lollie. She finished it off and washed it under the tap. "Right, do you have any bandages and tape"

"Cupboard" He nodded his head in the direction of the cupboard at the end near the door.

"Cheers m'dear" She joked walking over to the cupboard, opening it, and getting out bandages and tape. She walked back over to Adam and took his hand in hers. He winced a bit as she touched his hand. She looked at his finger and took a deep breath. "I'm going to need to pull at it and push it back in"

"Go for it"

"Ok" She took in a deep breath and pulled at his finger whilst pushing it in. Adam let out a growl as she did but he suppressed as much of his scream as he could. "Sorry" She said putting the stick between his two fingers, she wrapped it in bandages and then put tape on it to hold the bandages in place.

"Why did you do this for me?" He said looking up at Jades big blue eyes.

"I wasn't about to let you get the shit beaten out of you" She sighed "Even if you have been a complete twat since I met you" Jade stole a quick look of his face, he'd always been her all-time favourite wrestler, he was good with the mic and he had really good skills in ring. The one thing she had never realised though was that he wasn't actually that bad looking. With his long sandy blonde hair, green eyes and rugged features he was probably one of the best looking guys in the WWE. She tore her eyes away and finished sorting his fingers out. "How does that feel?"

"Fine" Adam answered.

"Right, do you have any ice? Cause you have a fat lip"

"Freezer again"

"Sweet" She said spinning on her heels and getting the ice out of the freezer. She wrapped it in some tissue and handed it to him. "Hold that on your lip." He obliged and Jade walked back to the sink, she held some tissue underneath the cold water and got a plaster from the cupboard. Adam had multiple cuts on his face and a black eye. There was nothing Jade could do about the black eye but she could clean up the cuts. She held the wet tissue to a cut above his eyebrow. Adam winced slightly at the contact. "Sorry" She mumbled.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do this"

"Yeah but if you hadn't…"

"Yeah _I_ did it, I interrupted you possibly getting hurt" Adam put as much emphasis on I as he could.

"You don't know anything about me other than my name so why would it have mattered to you?"

"I might be a complete twat as you so elegantly put it but I still don't want to see someone get hurt" He explained. Jade smiled at that seeing as he had been a wrestler and that meant he see people get hurt almost every day.

"Well, thanks anyway" She grinned a goofy grin. Adam looked down at the floor as Jade put a plaster over the cut above his eye. Once she had put the plaster on she stood back to assess the rest of his cuts. She turned around and wet another piece of tissue to clear up the dried blood on his face. "Does anywhere else hurt?" She asked chucking the piece of tissue in the bin.

"Ribs" He grunted.

"If they're broken or bruised there's nothing I can do" She contemplated what to do "Sorry about this" She said as she moved her hands and pressed at his ribs through his shirt.

"Do you fucking mind?" He sneered.

"You've just bruised them" She said ignoring his remark.

"Good" He nodded.

"I should get going" Jade muttered putting the wet and bloodied tissue in the bin.

"It's kinda late…you can stay in one of the spare rooms if you want" Adam responded.

"You know…I'm going to start thinking that something is seriously wrong if you keep on being this nice" Jade said sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion you can go if you want" He shrugged.

"Thanks, I'll stay if that's ok"

"It's fine" Adams facial expression didn't change, it was like it was carved in stone. His face constantly looked as if he wanted to punch the nearest person, but his eyes told the opposite story. His eyes told the story of a man who was full of sadness because he had had what he loved ripped away from him in an instant.

"Thanks" Jade answered. Adam grunted as he stood up and walked to the stairs, he grabbed a hold of the banister and slowly made his way up the stairs.

"You can stay in any one of them rooms" He said pointing down a hallway with two doors on either side.

"Thanks for this" She sighed putting her hand on his shoulder and walking away.  
>As Jade lay in bed she was starting to think that maybe Adam wasn't such a bad guy after all, maybe he was just confused at the moment. From that moment on she planned on helping him through whatever was going on in his head.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Adam slowly flicked open his eyes and tiredly rolled over. He tried to recall the events from the night before. He lifted his hands to rub his eyes but before he could he see that his fingers were bandaged up.

"Oh right, now I remember" He whispered. Some boys had beaten him up and Jade had come out of nowhere and got rid of the boys then she had taken him home and bandaged him up. He got out of bed and put on some shorts, he wasn't sure that Jade would enjoy seeing him in just his boxer shorts. He walked out of his bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen where he found Jade clearing up the mess he had made yesterday. "You didn't have to do that you know?"

"Yeah but I wanted to, I know you're a nice guy really, I know I don't know you or anything but you show little glimmers of light that you are actually a nice guy" She laughed chucking away the last of the broken cup. "You've probably had a rough time the past two months anyway I mean you had to retire from something you loved to do" She paused thinking about what to say next "It must be hard"

"It is" He mumbled. He walked towards her and patted her back and Jade took it as a sign of thanks.

"Ermm is it alright if I go for a…" Jade hadn't once looked up at him yet so hadn't realised that all he was wearing was a pair of long shorts. She finally turned around and looked at him; she was taken aback by the sight she was presented with. Adam's hair was hanging loosely framing his chiselled facial features. His long shorts were hung slightly low and they showed off the elastic of his boxer shorts, his torso was just mind numbingly gorgeous, it wasn't over defined like the other wrestlers but it teased a six pack that he obviously had. The tattoos up his arms were defining the muscles in his arms even more. They weren't the normal kinds of tattoos people got either they all meant something to him, but what each one meant she couldn't remember. She looked up at his face, confusion was written across it.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing" She floundered trying to find a reason for why she had been staring at him "I was just star struck for a minute, I mean you're one of my favourite wrestlers of all time and I stayed at your house" She paused proud of her lying skills "I never thought I'd meet you so staying at your house is a bit of a shock to the system"

"I knew it" He said standing up and walking out of the kitchen, Jade followed him, confused.

"What are you on about?"

"You're just another crazed fan"

"So what I'm a fan and I'm star struck big woop that doesn't make me crazed" Jade said feeling a little hurt.

"Whatever you know where the door is" He said pointing to the door as he walked upstairs.

"You really need to sort your head out, one minute you're being as nice as pie and the next you are having a go at me" Jade said storming into the kitchen to grab her bag and leave.

"Jade, you don't get it do you?" He said walking towards her and getting right in her face, their faces were just inches away from each other. "You have never had to give up everything you loved because of something you can't control"

"That's what you think" She said putting her bag over her shoulder and walking towards the front door.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked after her, clearly getting angry.

"None of your business" She spat.

"See you don't know a thing really, what are you like 18? You're just a child"

"I'm 22 actually, and I've been through a lot more than you think" She retorted.

"Of course you have, what happened did your boyfriend split up with you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"You don't understand what I have been through, you haven't had to sit around day after day knowing that the one thing you want to do, is the one thing you're not allowed to do"

"Yes I do." She turned on her heel and walked back towards him "When I was 18 I played for Chelsea Ladies football club, I was going to be the best they said, oh you're going to be unbeatable, they said, well guess what I went for the medical so I could move up to the under 21s team and they told me I could never play again" Tears threatened to spill over as she recalled the moment her life had come crumbling down around her. "So don't you ever tell me that I don't know what it's like to do something that I can't, at least you got to live your dream, mine never even began" As she finished her tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. Adam walked into the living room without saying a word, Jade turned to walk out but something made her stop and if she hadn't stopped to see what it was she may have never seen Adam again, but curiosity got the best of her. She walked to the entrance of the living room and see Adam standing at the drinks cabinet downing whiskey after whiskey.

"Stop" She said nearly running to where he was.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't like to see anyone like this" She said snatching the bottle out of his hand and putting back in the cabinet.

"I thought you were leaving"

"I was going to, but I want to help you"

"What so you can say that you helped one of your favourite wrestlers of all-time"

"No, so that I don't feel guilty for walking out of here and then hearing about you doing something stupid"

"So, you're doing this for yourself"

"No, of course not"

"What if I don't want your help?"

"Tough, you've got it whether you want it or not" I stated.

"Great" Adam sighed, sounding fed up.

"Why do you do that?" Jade asked, confused.

"Do what?" Adam asked.

"One minute you act nice and the next you act as if you don't want me anywhere near you"

"I just get angry and want to be left alone"

"Well, are you angry now?"

"A little"

"Then we need to cheer you" Jade announced.

"How?" Adam asked turning his head with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, what do you like to do?"

"Walk"

"Then that's what we'll do, we'll walk" Jade smiled.

"Fine I'll go and get ready" He said sounding a little more optimistic.

"Good, oh is it ok if I have a shower, I don't want to go out stinking" Jade smiled.

"Yeah sure, there is a shower just round here" He replied leading her out of the living room and pointing to a door opposite the entrance.

"Thanks"  
>With that Adam walked upstairs and Jade got in the shower when she was done, she opened her bag and rummaged through it looking to see if she had a spare top or shorts she had thrown in there. Luckily she did, she had a light blue pair of shorts that had rips on them. She sighed and decided that at least a clean pair of shorts would do. She wondered around downstairs for a bit until Adam appeared on the stairs.<p>

"You changed shorts" Adam pointed out.

"I did my make-up as well"

"I can see that" He nodded "Can you drive? My finger would make it too hard to"

"Yeah course" Jade agreed and they both walked out of the house and got into Adam's Porche. Jade put the key in the ignition and listened to the car start up. Adam sat back in his chair and thought about Jade, she intrigued him and what she had told him earlier made him admire her a little. She seemed angry but not to the same extent as him. He wanted to know more about what kind of injury had left her incapable of achieving her dreams. He decided that he would find that out later, plus she didn't seem THAT bad - _I could spend a day with this girl, it shouldn't be too bad_ – He thought closing his eyes and sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I am nearly done with Chapter 11 so I thought I might aswell put up Chapter 6 seeing as I am like 5 chapters ahead, I hope you're all enjoying reading this because I'm loving writing it :)**

* * *

><p>Adam sat up in the chair and looked over at Jade as she was driving. He had to admit that he thought she was very attractive her red hair and eyeliner made her blue eyes stand out.<p>

"What?" Jade asked when she noticed Adam staring.

"Nothing, just wondering why you would do this for me"

"Because I have a feeling that you're a good guy really and if someone would just be a friend to you instead of trying to be a counsellor I think you would benefit from that" Adam nodded in response and thought about what to say next.

"You said I'm ONE of your favourite wrestlers of all time…" Adam said folding his arms "Who else do you like then"

"I have one other favourite" Jade answered "Chris Jericho" She added with a smile.

"Yeah the girls seem to like him"

"No, it's not because he's hot, I mean yeah he's good looking but…" She paused, thinking about what to say "I don't know" She shrugged.

"How can you not know why someone is your favourite wrestler?" He asked. "Turn left here" He added.

"I don't know" She laughed.

"Ok then, why am I one of your favourite wrestlers of all time then?" Adam asked. "Second right" He added.

"That's easy" She shrugged "You're a good wrestler and some of the stuff you say when you have the microphone is piss funny" She laughed recalling some of the things he has said that made her laugh. "When you sang goodbye to Vicky Guerrero I was in stitches"

"Yeah that was fun" He said as he remembered the moment, without another word Adam leaned down into his seat and closed his eyes again. He still gave her directions every couple of minutes.

"Where do you want me to park?" Jade asked after a while.

"Near the entrance over there" He pointed.

"Ok" Jade replied. Adam had been giving Jade directions to his favourite walking spot. It was a woodland area that had two different trails, one was around 2km long and the other was 7km, you could switch paths half way through or go off on your own one, that was the beauty of it no matter what path you followed you always ended up back at the beginning, it was almost impossible to get lost.  
>Jade gasped as she took in the woodland, it was so beautiful, the trees were all a deep shade of emerald green and the floor was a dark muddy brown with the occasional green leaf lying around or blowing in the gently summer breeze. Through all of the trees Jade could see a lush green hill with a path going straight over the top of it. This place looked like a whole different planet to her.<p>

"Wow" She whispered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first see it" Adam said getting out of the car.

"Adam, Can I ask a question?" Jade asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"Do you ever smile?" It was a genuine question because on the drive to the woodland she realised that she hadn't seen him smile once since she had met him.

"Yes, I just haven't felt like it recently." He shrugged.

"Well I bet I can get you to smile by the end of the day" Jade decided to add a bit of a challenge to the day out.

"You're on, looser has to…" Adam thought for a while. "Jump into my swimming pool with all their clothes on when we get back to my house"

"No fair, you'd be able to change your clothes after"

"So you think I'll win" He said looking straight ahead.

"Of course not, I can make you smile easy peasy Lemon squeezy"

"Oh dear" He said raising an eyebrow at her as she burst into laughter at what she had said. He shook his head "If you want we can swing by your place and pick up a spare set of clothes of you want" He offered.

"Standard" She nodded in response.

"What?" He asked confused.

"YES...GET...CLOTHES" Jade said slowly in a patronising tone and pausing after each word.

"Whatever, come on we'll take the long walk" He said as they started on the path. "So, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Fire away"

"What kind of injury stopped you from playing football?" Adam asked, genuinely curious. Jade was surprised that he wanted to know, but she obliged and told him.

"I hurt my back when I was playing when I was 16." She paused as she remembered the pain she had felt every time she thought about it she swore could feel it happening again. "I was an 'aggressive player'" She laughed through tears "I went in for a tackle, just a normal standard tackle, nothing fancy for once and the girl was a lot bigger than me, she ran straight into me and I landed flat on my back with such a force that my back went into spasm and locked, anyway I went to the hospital and they told me I'd be fine, but a few months later I was still in a lot of pain when I did too much exercise and to add to it, my back was stiff and weak. I went back to the hospital and they told me I was fine but I had trouble playing a full match, anyway I went for the medical and they said that my back was too weak to play I had no choice but to stop playing because I would just be plagued with back injury and I would never be able to play a full match." Jade looked down as tears fell down her cheeks. "They still don't know what's wrong with it, they've done all the tests but they haven't found anything"

"Sucks" He whispered.

"Yeah just a little bit" Jade whispered back wiping away the last of her tears as they fell "So tell me about you"

"Tell you what?"

"Anything, just tell me random stuff"

"Well, I'm 38, been married twice, and I love the New Jersey Devils" He said straight faced.

"38? I thought you were younger than that" Jade said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm 38 kinda old now" He shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Not really" Jade said truthfully.

"Yes really, I'm nearly 40"

"Ah Shh, my mum's 45….you calling her old?" Jade laughed.

"Of course not" Adam sighed still not looking over at Jade "You said that you just moved here, why here?" Adam asked.

"There was nothing for me at home so I decided to move and my mum and dad bought an apartment here when they were together and when they split up my mum got it and she said I could stay there" Jade explained. Adam simply nodded and they walked in silence for a short while, the leaves crumpled underneath their feet, the trees were swaying in the gentle breeze and the two could hear people laughing and talking in the distance. "This is a nice place" Jade whispered taking in her surroundings.

"Yeah, it's a nice place to come and think" Adam answered in the same relaxed tone, he hadn't felt this calm and peaceful in two months, he had just been constantly angry. He contemplated saying something to her, he didn't really know her but he felt a sudden urge to show her his secret place. Yes he knew it sounded silly, a 38 year old man with a secret place but sometimes he needed to think on his own, it was a quite peaceful piece of grass that was situated a little further into the woods than they already were. It was the first place he had gone when he found out he had to retire. He had never shown anyone it before not even his two previous wives but for some reason he wanted to show it to Jade. "Come on, I wanna show you something" He said gesturing for her to follow him, Jade was confused at his sudden enthusiasm, up and till now she thought he didn't want to be around her. Still, she obliged and followed Adam to a small opening in the woods. It was only a tiny piece of grass surrounded by trees but its beauty was astonishing.

"Wow" She whispered taking a step into the small area and looking around.

"Yeah, it was the first place I came when I found out I had to retire" He said as he walked to the centre of the grass and sat down.

"It's beautiful" Jade smiled as she followed Adam and sat down next to him.

"It's my place" He stated laying on his side and playing with a long blade of grass. Jade crossed her legs and stared intently at Adam, she was desperate to know what was going on inside his mind, she could tell he was torn up about not being able to wrestle, she could tell in his voice and by the sadness in his eyes. He seemed emotionless as well, like he had one emotion, anger, and that was it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't told anyone about this place, not even my ex-wives" He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's my place and I didn't want to tell them" He pouted like a child.

"Then why show me?"

"I don't know, if I'm being honest" Jade studied Adam's face for any kind of change in emotion, nothing.

"Thanks for showing it to me" She muttered as she leant forward and gave him a hug.

"Don't hug me" He groaned and Jade sat back confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't hug"

"Right, ok then" Jade replied. For a short while they sat and silence and soaked up the peace and tranquillity of the woodland. Out of nowhere they heard a rustling in the bushes and both of them turned to face the bushes. Adam stood up and walked towards the bushes.

"I can't see anything, it was probably an animal or something" He shrugged sitting back down next to Jade.

"Does your finger hurt?" Jade asked trying to make conversation.

"Not really" Adam shrugged. "The cut hurts above my eyebrow hurts a bit though" He admitted.

"So a small cut hurts but a broken finger doesn't hurt at all" Jade laughed.

"Point being" He sighed. Jade raised her eyebrows and decided to steer the conversation away from something that could potentially start an argument.

"So why don't you hug then?" She immediately regretted asking the question realising this had a higher chance of starting an argument than the last topic of conversation.

"I only hug people I care about" He replied.

"Oh so you don't care about me" Jade said pretending to be hurt.

"I have no reason to care about you" He shrugged.

"It's a good thing I didn't expect you to care then isn't it"

"Don't go all lost puppy on me" He groaned.

"What?" Jade asked, confused.

"You're making your eyes go all big and round" He huffed.

"No I'm not, look all I want to do is help you, I'm not asking you to care"

"I didn't ask for your help so I have no reason to care for you" He said standing up.

"Look I'm helping you because you need it you don't need to be a twat about it, how would you like it if you tried to help someone and all they did was throw a load of strops and be ungrateful for your concern" Jade replied standing up to.

"I wouldn't help them in the first place" He sneered.

"I don't believe that"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" He shouted.

"I KNOW ENOUGH TO KNOW YOU THAT YOU'RE A GOOD GUY!"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"YES I DO AND ONE DAY YOU'LL BE GRATEFULL FOR THE HELP!"

"STOP PRETENDING YOU'RE DOING A GOOD DEED BY HELPING ME OUT!"

"I SHOULD BE CLASSED AS A FUCKING SAINT FOR HELPING YOU!"

"THEN JUST LEAVE"

"I DON'T WANT TO"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANYTHING OUT OF THIS YOU KNOW!"

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING OUT OF THIS"

"OH, OF COURSE NOT!"

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS?"

"DO WHAT?"

"WHENEVER WE START TALKING NORMALLY LIKE FRIENDS YOU FIND SOMETHING TO ARGUE ABOUT!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT US TO BE FRIENDS I WANT YOU TO GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Fine" She said taking a breath and calming herself down. "I'll go then"

"I think that's best"

"Bye" Jade mumbled as she turned and walked away. Adam was left standing alone in the woodland, he instantly regretted what he had said to Jade but he couldn't bring himself to find her and apologise. So he decided to go for a walk by himself. He started walking in the opposite direction to Jade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Personally, I really like this chapter. So I hope you all like it to :)**

* * *

><p>Jade walked back the way they had both walked and looked down at her feet. She had tried so hard to get through to him but he just wasn't having any of it. She wasn't sure of what to do anymore, she didn't want to give up on him but it felt like she had no choice.<p>

Adam walked further into the woods and started thinking about everything, he understood that all Jade wanted to do was help but he wasn't sure he wanted it. He had a feeling that she was only doing this because of who he was, on the other hand when he and Jade had a proper conversation about anything he felt like he could talk to her and she wasn't going to judge him.

"For fuck sake" He whispered to himself as he turned around and started walking back to where he had come from.

Jade finally reached the edge of the woodland and walked over to a bench on the grass facing the car park. She sat down and thought about what to do.

"You're still here"

"Adam" Jade smiled looking up.

"Yeah" He shrugged sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"I felt kinda bad for everything"

"So you're admitting you were wrong"

"Yes" Adam sighed in defeat.

"Finally!" Jade laughed punching the air.

"So where abouts in England are you from?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"How did you…" Jade realised how he knew half way through her sentence.

"Your accent gave you away"

"Yeah, I got that" Jade giggled.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"London" Jade replied. Adam nodded. They sat in silence for a while and just took in their surroundings for a while. "You're going to smile by the end of today"

"If I say I don't feel like smiling, I mean I don't feel like smiling"

"Look, don't get your knickers in a twist I don't want a repeat of our argument" Jade huffed holding up her hands "We have a bet remember?" Jade turned to face Adam and see something she never thought she would see from him. He had just the slightest hint of a smiled spread across his perfect lips. "I win" She cheered punching the air. "Hang on, what you smiling at?"

"Really, get your knickers in a twist?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that, but I thought you said you didn't feel like smiling?" Jade asked.

"I didn't and I don't but I thought it was sorta funny" Jade examined his face, the slight smirk still hadn't left his face. It wasn't the usual cocky kind of smirk he always had plastered across his face in the ring, it was a sweet, genuine, kind smirk. It wasn't the same Adam Copeland she had met in the Coffee shop the day before, it was the real Adam Copeland that Jade had always dreamt of meeting.

"I'm a funny kind of person" Jade laughed holding her head high. They again sat in silence for a while but the silence was soon broken by a phone vibrating. Jade got her phone from her bag and checked the screen.

"Shite" She whispered so quietly that it was nearly inaudible as she pressed the button that would send the busy message.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, confused.

"Nothing"

"There is obviously something wrong"

"I SAID THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" Jade screamed ruining the silence of the woodland area.

"Now who is being the complete jerk?" Adam grumbled standing up and walking away in the direction of the car. Jade instantly felt guilty and followed Adam.

"Look, I'm sorry" Jade pleaded "It was my dad"

"What's so bad about that?" Adam asked.

"He's the biggest let down in the world"

"Spose I'm one of the lucky ones then" Adam whispered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I never knew my dad" He answered as they carried on walking to the car. Adam looked at his watch and noticed the time was 5:00pm.

"What time did I wake up?" He asked.

"About 11:30, why?"

"Just wondered" He replied shaking his head and getting into the passenger side of the car. Jade got in the driver's side and looked at the radio with a confused look on her face.

"What music you got?"

"Nothing you'd like" Adam snapped.

"Try me" Jade smiled, she had quickly discovered that arguing with Adam, whilst effective wasn't really helping him in the long run, it was just encouraging him to get angry if anything.

"Iron Maiden" He said holding out a CD.

"Amazing" She exclaimed genuinely excited "Play it then" Adam was taken aback at the fact that she actually liked Iron Maiden.

"You like Iron Maiden?"

"Of course I do" She brushed off his question like it was a stupid one and started the car. The whole way back to Adam's house Jade rocked out to Iron Maiden whilst Adam looked out of the car window. He thought about his days back in the WWE, he missed them so much, he thought he could feel a lump growing in his throat. To distract himself from his thoughts he listened to Jade rock out, he couldn't help but think she was cute, no matter what she seemed happy and willing to help, even if she had just had an argument with you. He was actually surprised that he had had a good day apart from the argument they had had. Jade was someone he felt like he could hang out with and even though she was a fan he felt like he didn't have to be Edge around her, he could just be Adam Copeland. He could just be him. She was different from other fans, sure she was excited to meet him and wanted an autograph but once she had got that out of the way she seemed happy to just get to know the person behind Edge. The best part of it was, whilst he was with her he could just forget about the WWE and what had happened in the past two months and she didn't once judge him because of the way he acted. Jade brought the car to a stop and took the key out of the ignition. They both got out and shut the doors. "There you go" Jade said tossing Adam the keys as he got his door key out of his pocket and opened the front door.

"You hungry?" Adam asked walking into the kitchen.

"No and don't think I've forgotten" Jade laughed following him.

"Forgotten what?" Adam asked getting a coke from the fridge.

"Our bet, I made you smile so you have to jump in the pool with all of your clothes on"

"What? I said if _you_ lose you have to jump in the pool" He responded confused.

"No" Jade laughed "You said the looser has to jump in the pool with all their clothes on"

"Shit" He smiled tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, you smiled again" Jade jumped up and punched the air "You're really getting the hang of this whole smiling thing aren't you." She laughed.

"Fine, Come on then" Adam sighed as he led Jade through the house. Jade followed him behind the stairs and into a conservatory like room with a swimming pool in the middle of the floor.

"Nice" Jade said impressed "Now jump in" She laughed.

"You serious?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you lost the bet" Jade had a huge grin on her face as she said it.

"My clothes will get wet"

"Well, the way I see it you have two choices if you don't want to get your clothes wet, get in your swimming gear or jump in with nothing on"

"Wait here" He said walking back out, Jade sat down on a nearby chair and sighed, she had enjoyed the day with Adam, he was a nice guy really, just a bit messed up at the moment.

"I can't find my swimming gear" Adam announced walking back into the swimming pool area.

"Fine, I'll let you off" Jade sighed standing up "This time" She added.

"No, I'll do it" He threw his hands in the air "Wouldn't want to upset the pretty lady" He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. Jade got butterflies when he called her pretty, it wasn't everyday you're idol called you pretty.

"Oh no, I draw the line right there I don't want to see you naked" Jade laughed jumping up. She wouldn't have minded seeing Adam naked, he was hot but she didn't know him well enough for that.

"No, I'll do it with my shorts on" Adam rolled his eyes again "And that's the first time someone has said that to me" He added. He had to force himself not to smile at her face when she thought he was going to get naked, it was cute. "Come on" Adam said tapping her shoulder and walking towards the pool.

"Come on what?"

"You're coming in with me"

"NO!" She shouted jumping back trying to stop herself form laughing.

"Yes" He laughed as he grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and carried her to the edge of the pool.

"NO!" She screamed whilst laughing. She managed to get free of his grip and run to the other side of the room but he went after her.

"Ok…Ok…Ok…My clothes will get wet and I have no spares" She giggled.

"Spoil sport" He pouted as he turned, ran towards the pool but he stopped just before he could jump into the swimming pool and he took of his shorts so he was just in his boxers then he dived in. Jade bit her lip when Adam started pulling down his shorts over the past day she had realised how hot she thought he was and couldn't help but feel slightly dizzy with excitement at the fact they had spent so much time together even if it was just harmless fun.

"I'm not a spoil sport" Jade said as she pretended to be hurt.

"Get in the pool then" He said.

"Fine" She smirked. Jade thought for a minute then took off her shoes and socks, put her hair in a bun and finally took off her 'awesome' top. Adams eyes widened when he realised what Jade was doing. Her bra was red lace and it stood out against her pale white skin. She had the perfect figure the only word he could think of to describe it was flawless. Her two star tattoos defined her flat stomach perfectly, they were slightly hidden under her shorts and so teased as to what may lay beneath them. Adam tore his eyes away before Jade realised he was gawking at her body, she took a run up to the pool then dived in. She came up to the surface of the water not too far from Adam.

"Happy now?" He asked splashing water in her face.

"No, you made me get in to" She fake pouted splashing water back at him.

"Shut your whining"

"You are the last person that should be talking about whining" Jade laughed. "Your middle name should be whining" She joked before diving under the water and surfacing behind Adam. Before he could turn around he felt Jade get on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" She laughed putting her arms around him.

"Don't make me do this" He laughed but he didn't give her a chance to answer, he tipped himself back and went straight under the water. When they come back up Jade let go and wiped her face.

"That was just plain mean" She moaned.

"Don't get on my back then" He said turning around and facing Jade. They both stood staring each other for a minute before Adam broke the silence. "Do you wanna watch a film?"

"I can't I should probably get going" Jade said swimming to the side and getting out of the pool.

"Why?" Adam asked slightly upset.

"I have to, my clothes are soaked and I only have a pair of shorts to change in to, I haven't changed my clothes since yesterday" She explained.

"Stay here tonight, tomorrow we'll go to your house and you can get some clothes then" He argued. Jade sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but what am I going to do about these clothes"

"Borrow one of my shirts, and you can wear the other pair of shorts you wore yesterday" Adam suggested. Adam swam to the side and before Jade could protest he was out of the room and getting her a t-shirt to wear. He returned after a few minutes with a towel and shirt. "You can get changed in the toilet over there" Adam pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"Thanks" Jade said walking to the toilet. Adam walked out of the swimming pool area and went to the living room to put a DVD on. Jade joined him shortly after and sat on the sofa. Adam looked at her when he turned around when he see her he ran his fingers through his hair and a small trace of a smiled crept on to his face – _Wow, she looks hot_ – He thought. Jade still didn't notice as she flicked through some DVDs.

"Saw 5" He said taking the DVD out of the case and chucking the case at Jade.

"I love that film" She grinned. Adam started the film and they both sat back and started watching it after an hour Adam took a breath and turned to say something to Jade but before he could get a word out he realised she was asleep, she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her so he carefully scooped her up into his arms and carried her to one of the guest rooms. He placed her gently on the bed and put the cover around her, her nose wrinkled a little as she dreamt and Adam smiled for the fourth time that day, he couldn't help but admire her, in one day she had let him forget about all of his problems and even if it was just for a day she had made him snap out of the depression he was in.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So I decided to update again today because I got back to school tomorrow so I wont be updating as much cause I want to keep ahead with writing this, at the moment I'm writing Chapter 14. I will try and update as quickly as I can but it may only be once a week now cause I have exams in May so I'm revising for them and they are my A-levels that I'll need for University :)**

* * *

><p>Jade flicked her eyes open and took in her surroundings. She yawned and stretched her arms out trying to recall what happened the night before, she soon remembered and started laughing as she remembered jumping in the pool with Adam, she was gutted that she had fallen asleep so early though. She yawned once more and checked her watch.<p>

"Shit!" She groaned when she noticed the time, it was 10:00am. She had to be at work in an hour. She jumped out of bed and looked around the room, her bag was at the end of the double bed she had slept in, she rummaged through it to see if her shorts were clean but they weren't if she wanted to go and get her work clothes from her house and have a shower before she went to work she had to leave now. She took of Adams t-shirt and put her 'Awesome' top back on.

"JADE!" she heard Adam shout as the front door slammed shut.

"Yeah?" She answered putting her bag over her shoulder and running down the stairs.

"I just went out and got us both a coffee" He announced handing her the takeaway cup of coffee.

"Oh, I have to go" She said "You know I told you I had a job interview the other day, well I got the job and I start today" Adams face stiffened as he realised that he was going to have to face the day on his own. He was going to have to sit around the house all day with his thoughts as the anger rose and eventually boiled over.

"Right" He sighed.

"And I need to get a change of clothes and a shower from my apartment before I go" She added.

"Yeah that's fine" He looked angry and Jade could tell if she didn't get out of there soon it would escalate into a full scale argument.

"Bye then, I'll see you around" Jade said and walked out of the front door, now she just had the job of finding a way back to her apartment. She walked down the drive and turned to walk down the road.

Adam was left standing in next to the front door, he put down his cup of coffee and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated thinking about the long day he had ahead, he had to face the day alone, without Jade and he knew him being left alone with his thoughts was a dangerous thing, he knew he would slip back into the state he had been in before he met Jade just two days before, she had been able to do in one day what people he had known for years couldn't do in two months. Running his fingers through his hair again he let out a sigh and walked into the living room, he had no idea what he was going to do with himself from now on, he wasn't even sure if he would see Jade again because he didn't have her number and she had no reason to come back to his house when she was done at work.

_You think you know me,_

A familiar song broke his train of thought.

_On this day, I see clearly  
>everything has come to life<br>a bitter place and a broken dream._

Adam started to search franticly for the source of the song.

_And we leave it all behind_

He checked to see if it was the radio.

_On this day__ it's so real to me__  
><em>_everything has come to life_

He checked under the pillows on the sofa.

_Another chance  
>to chase a dream<em>_  
><em>_another chance to feel__  
><em>_Chance to feel alive_

He checked underneath the sofa. Nothing. Then he see it, a small black phone on the table in the corner near the window, it couldn't be his, he threw his and the evidence of that was still on the living room floor. His other phone he had, was in his room so it wasn't that. He slowly walked over to the phone, as he got nearer he noticed it was a blackberry and it was ringing. Confused, he picked up the phone and pressed the green answer button.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>Jade burst through the doors of the restaurant.<p>

"Hi, sorry I'm a bit late but I had to deal with something" She lied to the girl behind the counter that she recognised as the person who had been there when she had her interview.

"Whatever, just don't do it again" She groaned rolling her eyes obviously not really caring too much.

"Right, got it" Jade replied walking round the counter to get a notepad and pen so she could go and take orders.

* * *

><p>William Reso, also known as Jay parked his Porche outside his best friend's house, he sat in silence for a moment remembering the last time he was at this house.<p>

**_Flashback_**

"_Dude, I want more vodka" Adam laughed falling in the front door and landing on the floor as Jay followed closely behind him._

"_Tell me about it" Jay had laughed in response and then burped._

"_I'm going to go find some" Adam said jumping up and stumbling to the kitchen. He got two shot glasses out of the cupboard and placed them on the side. Jay followed him into the kitchen and leant next to the counter next to his best friend. Adam poured vodka into the two small glasses._

"_1…2…3" They counted together and both downed the contents of the glass._

"_Again!" Jay demanded slamming his glass on the table, Adam obliged and they repeated the action. That night they drank a whole bottle of vodka between them and talked about whatever had been playing on their minds. That was just how it had always worked between the two of them, they were best friends and had been nearly all of their life._

* * *

><p>"Waitress!" A man shouted from across the restaurant at Jade, she acknowledged him by nodding her head and walked over to him.<p>

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"This is cold" He exclaimed holding up his plate and handing it to her.

"I'm sorry" She struggled to keep the smile on her face "I'll get you another one"

"Yes, you will and make sure it's not cold this time please" He demanded "Just cause you're hot doesn't mean you can serve cold food"

"I'm sorry sir" She bowed slightly as she turned around.

"Nice arse" She heard him whisper under his breath.

"Pardon?" Jade asked, she knew what he had said she just wanted confirmation.

"I said…nice arse" He raised an eyebrow with a cocky smile on his face. Jade made a disgusted noise and contemplated her options. Option one, ignore the remark and walk away or option two, dump the plate of food on the customers head. For Jade the decision was a no brainer, the plate of cold food was straight on his head and she walked out. As she walked through the door she could hear the commotion she had caused but she didn't care. She put her hand in her pocket to retrieve her phone but it was gone, she didn't remember seeing it in her bag earlier when she had chucked her stuff out on her bed. Then she remembered putting it down in Adams house but never picking it up. Looking at her watch she checked the time and then started to make her way towards Adams house.

* * *

><p>Jay pressed the doorbell of the house that belonged to his best friend. He couldn't hear any movement in the house so he pressed it again, this time he heard someone groan and then footsteps. The door swung open to reveal a very dishevelled looking Adam Copeland.<p>

"What are you doing here?" His voice was cold and emotionless "I thought I made my feelings about you very clear over the phone" He sneered.

"I wanted to come and see if you were ok" Jay replied.

"Well I'm fine now you can go" He nodded towards Jays car hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"Just talk to me" He pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I want to speak to you about this" He pleaded "You can't hide away in your house forever" He pointed out.

"I don't care, what you say"

"Well I don't care if you don't care, you're going to listen whether you like it or not" Jay said barging past Adam and walking into the house.

"Why don't you come on in" Adam said sarcastically following Jay but leaving the door open slightly because he didn't plan on letting him stay for very long. "Just say what you've got to say and leave"

"Ok" Jay sighed, he shut his eyes tight and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "We've been best friends for our whole lives nearly so I think I need to say this to you" He took a breath and pushed back the tears forming that were threatening to spill over. "Dude, you need to sort yourself out all you're doing is upsetting everyone, I have your mum on the phone to me most nights asking if I have heard from you because you haven't spoken to her" His voice was cracking now "Yes it was bad that you had to retire but it was for your own safety I feel for you man I really do but this isn't the way to go"

"I might phone my mum" Adam shrugged.

"Thank you, what about us then?" Jay smiled "Are we cool?"

"Cool? So you think you can come round here get me to agree to ring my mum and all of a sudden that makes it ok" Adam's anger was once again getting the better of him "YOU STOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING AND ASKED ME TO LET YOU KNOW I WAS OK, YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE FUCKING TOLD THEM ALL MY PROBLEMS!" He shouted.

"I SEE NO FUCKING POINT WITH YOU ANYMORE, WHENEVER SOMEONE TRIES TO GET THROUGH TO YOU AND TALK TO YOU ABOUT THE LAST TWO MONTHS YOU JUST GET ANGRY AT THEM AND ARGUE"

"GO!" Adam shouted. "Just Go" He added trying to calm himself down.

"Tell me one thing before I go" He pulled his phone from inside his pocket "What is she doing that no one else is?" He asked showing Adam the screen of his I-phone. The screen showed a picture of Adam and Jade sitting in 'his place' the picture showed Jade laughing whilst Adam was laying on the floor next to her. The caption below it was _How old is she?_ Adam instantly became irritated at what he saw. Jay scrolled down so Adam could scan what it said it basically said that Jade was too young for him and how it was wrong.

"What's this?" He asked trying to suppress his anger.

"She got you to talk and not argue obviously, I remember a time when as soon as we started to have feelings for someone we told each other"

"SHE IS JUST SOME FAN THAT I WAS SPEAKING TO!"

"Doesn't seem like it"

"SHE IS, SHE HELPED ME OUT THE OTHER DAY WHEN I GOT THESE" He shouted pointing to the bruises on his face. "SHE STAYED IN THE SPARE ROOM THAT NIGHT THEN WE WENT FOR A WALK YESTERDAY"

Jade walked up the drive towards Adam's house, the front door was open slightly and she could hear shouting. She sped up as she realised it was Adam who was shouting, she pushed open the door and see Adam and Jay.

"That's the girl" He laughed pointing to her.

"My names Jade" She said.

"Well Jade, Maybe you can get through to him" He barged past her and walked out, a few moments later they heard a car start up and drive away.

"You ok?" Jade asked.

"Fine" He huffed walking into the living room and Jade followed him.

"Did I leave my phone here?" She asked examining the room. Adam walked over to the side and picked it up.

"Yeah there you go" He said handing it to her "Oh, and by the way, your boyfriend phoned"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here it is Chapter 9 I am so far ahead with the chapters at the moment I thought I'd post another one lol...****I dont have to be in school all day apart from one day a week so if I'm not revising I'll be writing obviously my school work comes first so that needs to be done but seeing as I have done all my revision and homework for today and written an extra chapter and a half I thought I might aswell put up this chapter :D **

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?"<em>

"_Jade?" A mans voice answered._

"_No, I'm a friend she left her phone at my house" Adam explained._

"_Where is she?"_

"_At work" Adam answered. "Can I ask who this is? I'll let her know you called when I see her"_

"_It's Luke, her boyfriend"_

"_Her what?" He gulped._

"_Her boyfriend" He replied._

* * *

><p>Jade held her phone in her hand contemplating what to say next.<p>

"Thanks, I best call him back" Was the best she could come up with.

"Yeah that'd be best" Adams voice had an obviously sarcastic tone to it, Jade picked up on it quickly and shot him a confused look before she walked out into the hall and dialled her boyfriend's number but his phone was off.

"He's phones off" She sighed walking back into the living room.

"That's too bad" He shrugged walking past her and going upstairs. Jade instantly became irritated at Adam's sudden hostility towards her.

"I thought we'd got over this" She said trying to catch up with him.

"Got over what?" He asked walking into his bedroom.

"Your mood changes, towards me" She answered following him into his room.

"You should probably go" Adam stopped suddenly and turned around "I'm sure your boyfriends waiting"

"Is that what this is about?" Jade replied shaking her head "He's not even in the country." She added.

"No, that's not what this is about"

"Then what is this about?"

"Nothing, I just think we have spent too much time together seeing as you have a boyfriend" Adam walked over to the window and stared out. "And Jay showed me something when he was here" He explained.

"What did he show you?" Jade asked.

"He showed me a picture that someone had taken when we were in the woodland and put on a website with an article" He shook his head "they made me sound like a pervert"

"You're not a pervert Adam, far from it, you're one of the nicest guys I've ever met even if you have been a huge twat sometimes, I don't think you are as mean and horrible to be around as I thought when I first met you, I think you're just misunderstood and you need someone to talk to but you're not letting anyone in to help you" She explained.

"That's your opinion" He turned and looked at Jade "Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend"

"I didn't think I had to"

"Well, it would have been nice to know"

"Why? Anyone would think you're jealous"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" He shouted defensively.

"I'll just go then" Jade said as she realised she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Yeah, I think that's best" Adam's voice was low and cold. Jade made a noise that let him know she was angry, walked out of his room and down the stairs. She stopped when she got to the bottom and turned to see Adam standing at the top leaning against the wall. She looked up at him deciding whether to refuse to leave and carry on trying to help him or just give up now and walk out. She decided there was no point in arguing so she walked over to a small table that was placed in the corner, on it was a pad and a pen so she started writing, when she was done she walked out of the front door hoping that Adam would see sense. The way Adam saw it was he had three options, go after Jade and stop her from walking away, let Jade walk away and forget about her, or go and read what she wrote down then decide what to do but by then it would be too late because he had no idea where she lived. Adam sighed and walked down the stairs towards the small table with the pen and paper that Jade had written on. Picking up the pad he read what Jade had written.

_I meant what I said call me if you just want to chat_

_Jade xx_

Underneath she had written down her phone number and address. Adam ripped the page out of the pad and screwed it up in his hand, right now he didn't feel like talking to her, he wasn't sure why but he had been in a bad mood all day and Jay coming around really hadn't helped. In a way he felt guilty for telling Jade to go but the truth was he just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

><p>Jade took the stairs two at a time. Getting to the door she got her keys out and let herself in. As she entered the apartment she had a strange feeling that there was someone else there.<p>

"Hello?" She said slowly walking in and closing the door behind her. She got no answer, so she walked a little further inside. As she walked into the living room she see somebody sitting on the sofa with their head in their hands. She recognised them instantly.

"Luke!" She shouted in surprise. Luke looked up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Jade" He beamed standing up and scooping her up into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I missed you" He replied pulling a way and moving his hands to her hips.

"How long are you here for?" She asked.

"For good" He whispered before kissing her gently.

"Seriously" She exclaimed.

"Yeah" He responded moving a stray piece of hair.

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago, I got a key from your mum before I left" He grinned. "So, what have you been doing?" He asked.

"Nothing much" She shrugged.

"Liar" His face was suddenly cold and emotionless.

"Babe?"

"Look at this and tell me you haven't been doing anything?" He sneered angrily getting his phone out of his back pocket.

* * *

><p>Adam lay on the sofa with the crumpled piece of paper in his hand trying to decide what to do with it. He had tried chucking it in the bin but when he did he couldn't get any further than 3 steps away before he turned around and picked it out. Adam sat up and sighed in defeat.<p>

"Can't believe I'm going to fucking do this" He groaned standing up.

* * *

><p>"Babe, he's just a friend" Jade scrambled for an answer as she looked down at the screen trying to understand what she was seeing. There was a picture of her and Adam, this one was different to the one Adam had described because it was a picture of Adam with just his shorts on and carrying Jade by the edge of the pool threatening to chuck her in.<p>

"Don't fucking lie to me, you stayed there last night"

"Well…yeah I stayed there but I promise nothing happened"

"Promise me" He sneered angrily.

"I promise" She smiled as her boyfriend's face relaxed and he believed her.

"Good" He said taking in a breath and hugging Jade. "You know you're my world and I would do anything for you, I love you" He said holding her hand.

"I…Uhhh" She stuttered looking at her boyfriend. She had never told anyone that she loved them before because she had never really believed in love and the whole fairy tale behind it and that destroyed a lot of her past relationships, she couldn't bring herself to say those three little words. She always believed that love didn't exist and she didn't plan on ever getting married or having kids, she had always said that she didn't need a man to live her life and she still stood by that belief. Luckily she didn't have to say anything to Luke because there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" She said turning and walking to the door. She opened it and was surprised at who she was faced with.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter but I added and took away chapters so it all got really confusing lol but I have been through them loads of times and I am pretty sure I've taken all of the mistakes out but there may be one or two minor things :)**

* * *

><p>"Adam, what are you doing here?"<p>

"You're the only person that hasn't spoken to me non-stop about wrestling and how I feel that I had to retire and you're actually turning out to be a good friend" The corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile as he spoke.

"Right, well I'm not sure what to say to that" Jade replied, stunned at what she had just heard.

"You don't have to say anything" He shrugged looking down at his feet.

"Babe, I was thinking we could have an early night" Luke stated walking up behind Jade.

"Luke this is Adam" Jade introduced.

"Hi" Adam said holding out his hand to shake Luke's. Adam's heart sank when he see Luke, he was ridiculously good looking and the complete opposite to Adam, he had jet black hair, tanned skin, dark brown eyes and because his white t-shirt clung to him Adam could see that he had a ripped body. He wasn't sure why but he had taken an instant dislike to this guy.

"You alright mate" Luke replied smiling and shaking Adams hand. Luke looked at the 6 foot 5 man standing infront of him – _So this is the man who is after my girl_ – He thought. He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waste and rested his hand on her hip.

"I'll go and leave you two alone" Adam said.

"Ermm Yeah call me tomorrow" Jade smiled.

"Bye" Luke said leaning over Jades shoulder and shutting the door in Adam's face. "Now, let's get that early night" He smiled leaning in and kissing Jade.

* * *

><p>Adam walked down the stairs and got in his car. The past two days had been really good, Jade had taken his mind off of the past two months and how he had felt and as he was talking to her at her front door he started to think that maybe he shouldn't bug Jade because she had her own life and didn't need him annoying her all the time and he didn't think Luke would like it either, not that he couldn't take him on or anything but he didn't really fancy fighting anyone anymore.<br>He put the key in the lock of his front door and walked inside. He chucked the keys on the side and walked into the living room and headed towards the drinks cabinet. He got out the bottle of whiskey and poured some into a glass, he held it in his hand for a while thinking about drinking it, and then another and then another until he passed out. But he had a vision of Jade's face in his mind when she had seen him drinking the day they had gone to the woodland. With her face glued in his mind he walked out into the kitchen and poured the contents down the kitchen sink.

* * *

><p>Jade rolled over and had to blink hard a few times as the light hit her face. She looked over at her boyfriend as he slept, she was glad he had turned up all of a sudden but she couldn't seem to get Adam off of her mind. She chucked the covers off and got her pyjamas from the draw, she never got a chance to put them on the night before. Yawning, she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. For a while she just sat in silence and thought about the last two days, she had met her favourite wrestler of all time, got to spend the day with him and stayed at his house.<p>

"Good Morning" Luke said walking into the kitchen whilst stretching.

"Morning" Jade replied with a smile. She walked over and gave her boyfriend a hug.

"What are we going to do today?" Luke asked kissing her neck.

"Well I told Adam to call me today but he hasn't so I'll probably go over to his house and see what's up" Jade announced with her hands on Luke's shoulders.

"I'm not sure I like him" Luke said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"I don't know" Luke answered. Jade sighed and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, he's fine" Jade giggled. "Now I'm going to go for a shower" She said walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Luke sighed and sat down on the sofa he knew he had to fight for Jade if he wanted to keep her and he was really beginning not to like Adam.

* * *

><p>Adam flicked through the channels on the TV, he had been doing this for about half an hour now and he still couldn't find something worth watching. He had already decided that he wasn't going to phone Jade. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, he could phone Jade but he didn't want to bother her or he could just spend the day indoors. As much as he didn't want to spend a day with his thoughts, he decided to do that anyway. As he carried on flicking through the channels he sighed then all of a sudden he was unexpectedly interrupted by a knocking on the door. He heaved himself off the sofa and went and opened the door.<p>

"Jade?" He said confused.

"Adam, nice to see you to" She laughed walking in the door.

"Why don't you come in?" Adam said sarcastically.

"You didn't call" Jade said pretending to be disappointed and ignoring Adam's last comment.

"I didn't want to drag you away from your boyfriend"

"Oh, he's fine, he knows I'm just trying to help you" Jade said waving her hand.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"To annoy you mainly" Jade smiled.

"Great" Adam said pretending to be excited.

"I was joking" She laughed. Adam closed the door and looked at Jade.

"So what do you wanna do?" Jade asked.

"Uhhh I don't know"

"It's up to you"

"I kinda just want to spend the day indoors" He shrugged.

"That's fine" Jade nodded.

"I like your ringtone by the way" Adam smiled walking into the living room.

"Oh right, yeah that" Jade blushed.

"I said I like it" He laughed falling on to the sofa.

"What's that?" Jade asked pointing to the pieces of phone on the floor.

"That" Adam pointed as well "That would be my phone"

"Why?" Jade asked sitting on Adam's legs.

"I got angry"

"Standard" Jade nodded. Adam laughed slightly when Jade this, he liked the way she seemed to have her own vocabulary. "You laughed" Jade said pretending to be shocked "Does that constitute you jumping in the pool again?"

"No" Adam snapped.

"Fine" Jade sighed holding her hands up in defence. "Let's watch a film then" Jade suggested standing up and walking over to a pile of DVD's next to the TV. "You have Garfield?" Jade said picking up the DVD.

"Yes" Adam grumbled. Jade put the DVD in the player and went back and sat next to Adam, they sat on opposite ends of the sofa but facing each other with their knees tucked underneath their chins. They watched most of the film in silence, only saying anything when they were getting up to go somewhere. Jade flopped back on the sofa and put her legs over Adam.

"Don't"

"Stroppy" She sighed lifting her legs. Jade swung her legs around so she was sitting properly.

"Are you angry at me?" Jade asked.

"For what?"

"For not telling you I have a boyfriend"

"No I'm not angry with you, just confused?"

"About what?"

"About why you didn't"

"It just never came up" Jade shrugged "Luke showed me a picture last night, of you carrying me to the pool, what is with the paparazzi, can't they leave you alone just for a while?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"They never leave me alone, it's part of becoming a wrestler, people always want to take your picture"

"It's not fair, you can't even have a day with a friend without them taking a picture and turning it into something it's not"

"I know but it's one of the few disadvantages of becoming a wrestler, everything else seems to outweigh that" Adam explained.

"Fair enough, I spose" Jade replied looking up and locking eyes with Adam, just for a moment. As their eyes met Adam felt as if him and Jade were the only people in the world and he felt peaceful and relaxed, like the past two months hadn't happened. Jade shifted and snapped out of the trance that she had been in. "I should go, I don't want to upset Luke by being here all day" She said standing up and walking out. Adam spread out on the sofa and watched the rest of the movie on his own, he wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but he planned to ignore it. How important could it be anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I needed to add this chapter where it was atleast a month on because of someth9ing that is comeing up in the next few chapters. :) I hope you all still like it though. :)**

* * *

><p>Over the next month Jade and Adam grew closer to each other. They had the odd argument that ended in exact same way, Adam saying sorry in his own special way which was finding Jade and them talking about random some stuff and Adam patting her on the back in his own way of saying thanks. Even a month on he still couldn't bring himself to say thank you or sorry to her. He still hadn't even hugged her, which Jade never took offence to because she knew that matter what he did or said, in his own 'Adam' way he was sorry. Despite all that, they were closer than ever, Jade had quickly turned into someone Adam felt he could rely on and speak to when he needed it and she never expected anything in return and she had managed to adapt to his mood swings, she was now able to avoid them a lot of the time, it just took a bit of a distraction for just a second so that he would forget what had annoyed him completely but sometimes she forgot herself and provoked him once he had started getting annoyed. Apart from the arguments they had a good time together, over the month they had only the total of 6 days apart (besides the week since they had last spoken) and even though Adam never admitted it, Jade knew he appreciated the company. Apart from a few walks in the woods and the one time they had gone out to get Adam a new phone, they hadn't been out of Adam's house, they had just spent most of their time working their way through Adam's countless DVD's and CD's and if they weren't doing that they were doing something to amuse their selves. The best part for Jade was Adam was smiling and laughing more now and she couldn't help but get butterflies every time he smiled, he had the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen. On the other hand, the worst part was her and Luke were having arguments nearly every day because he didn't hide the fact that he couldn't stand Adam. Adam's feelings towards Luke hadn't changed much either. Jade was quickly becoming fed up at Luke's constant moaning about how Adam was trying to take her away from him and the stupid little things that he did to try and keep her from spending the day with Adam instead of him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>__  
>Jade pulled on a pair of green army shorts, a plain black vest top, a pair of black converse, lifted her bag over her shoulder and headed straight to the door. Before she could walk out Luke stood in her way, she had already had one argument with him when they had first woken up.<em>

"_Adam asked me to give you this when he dropped you off last night" He sighed handing Jade a small piece of paper._

"_Why didn't he give it to me himself?" Jade asked suspiciously._

"_I don't know, he just handed it to me and asked me to give it to you before you left this morning"_

"_Right" Jade sighed as she unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it._

_Jade,_  
><em>It's probably best if we don't see each other again<em>  
><em>have a nice life<em>  
><em>Adam.<em>

"_I know Adam, he wouldn't do this" Jade said shoving the piece of paper back into Luke's hand._

"_You've known him 2 and a half weeks Jade"_

"_I know him well enough to know he would just say it to my face" Jade snapped "I'm seriously losing my patience with you Luke, all I want is you to just trust me and accept the fact that Adam needs my help, I'm with you for a reason Luke, you think if I liked Adam I would still be with you?" She said angrily._

"_I just don't like him, he is trying to take you away from me" Luke pleaded._

"_Not this again" She moaned throwing her hands in the air._

"_Jade, how would you feel if it was the other way round_?"

"_I would trust you" Jade spoke sharply, before walking out of the apartment and towards Adams house._

* * *

><p>But that wasn't Jades favourite of Luke's attempts to keep her from seeing Adam, her favourite one, well not favourite but most annoying, was when Adam had dropped her home around midnight once they had finished another one of their movie marathons.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<br>**__Adam walked to the door with Jade and was about to say goodbye when Luke opened the door and started pushing Adam._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?" He growled putting his face just inches from Adams. Jade stood still in shock at what her boyfriend was doing._

"_What?" Adam asked confused as he decided whether to just hit Luke and walk away or walk away without doing anything._

"_You think you can take my girlfriend and I'm not going to fight? I know what you're trying to do even if she is too stupid to realise" Luke sneered and Adam burst into fits of laughter._

"_Me and Jade are just good friends, you need to chill out man"_

"_Don't tell me to chill out, keep away from Jade"_

"_I'll keep away from her when she asks me to" Adam replied trying his hardest to keep his anger under control._

"_Luke, seriously, you need to grow up and start trusting me"_

"_SHUT UP!" Luke shouted as he raised the back of his hands to inches from her face._

"_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Adam shouted jumping in between Jade and Luke._

"_This is your fault" Luke snapped as he turned and walked into the apartment._

"_Do want to stay at mine tonight?" Adam asked as he turned to face Jade._

"_No, I'll be alright" Jade sighed walking into the apartment._

"_Ok, but call me if he gives you any trouble" Adam said as he turned and walk away._

* * *

><p>Jade slumped on to the sofa and groaned at the thought of how childish Luke had been being she wanted him to trust her but to be honest, she didn't even trust herself to be around Adam. Jade sighed and thought about what had happened exactly a week before.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<br>**__Jade walked into the kitchen and hoped up on to the counter._

"_Stop that" Adam huffed._

"_Stop what?"_

"_Being so happy all the time" He grumbled._

"_So you're moaning because I'm happy a lot"_

"_Why do you twist what I say?"_

"_I never twisted what you said"_

"_Yes you did"_

"_I don't want another argument Adam, so can we just forget about this"_

"_Whatever" He grumbled sitting on a stool and biting into the sandwich he had been making. Jade jumped down off of the counter and walked over to where Adam was sitting. "What?" He asked with his mouthful._

"_Oh, lovely" She moaned as she see Adam's sandwich whilst he chewed it._

"_If you've got a problem just leave" He snapped once had swallowed the food he had in his mouth._

"_We have known each other for a month, I would have thought that you would have got over this by now"_

"_I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" He shouted standing up ad getting in Jades face. _

"_THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK"_

"_BECAUSE I FEEL BAD, BUT NOT ANYMORE, I'M DONE WITH FEELING GUILTY FOR YOU I JUST WANT YOU TO GO AND NEVER COME BACK!" Adam shouted getting closer and closer to Jades face. It was at this point that Jade completely lost her temper with Adam for the first time. She raised her hand and slapped him straight across the face_

"_YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICK!" Before he could respond she stormed out._

* * *

><p>Jade cringed at the memory of what had occurred but she stood her ground and refused to phone him and apologise. She decided that there was no sense in sitting around her apartment all day so she got up and decided to go for a walk. She needed to go and find a job anyway because she had nearly spent the money she had moved out to America with.<br>Adam parked the car in the nearest space he could find and got out, he locked the car behind him and entered the coffee shop. He got a large decaf coffee and a blueberry bagel and sat in the same spot he had a month earlier when he had met Jade. Again, he had his hoodie and sunglasses on so he didn't get recognised. As he sipped his coffee and ate his bagel he reminisced in the past month, he couldn't deny he'd had fun and Jade had been a great help in cheering him up, but he kept pushing her away and he had to admit he was starting to really like having her around, there was something about the way she smiled that he liked.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Flashback<span>  
><strong>Adam walked into the living room with two big bowls, one with crisps and the other popcorn, he placed them on the coffee table infront of the sofa and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa to Jade. He picked up the controls to press play for the DVD but he heard a small noise that made him look over at Jade, only to find that she was fast asleep. He smiled at how cute she looked, - She always looks cute, stupid cuteness - he thought. He didn't blame her for being tired, they'd been out all day walking at the woodland. They'd walked for so long even Adam was feeling worn out and he was used to walking for hours because he did it so often. He was so grateful to her for everything she had done for him but he just never said it, he wasn't sure how to, but he was pretty sure she knew how grateful he was.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jade swung open the door and bought a smoothie, she started making her way to the back of the shop but she suddenly had a Déjà vu moment as she see the man sitting near the window with a hoodie and sunglasses on, she recognised them instantly so she was straight up to the table like the she had done a month before.<p>

"Adam?"

"Jade" He answered looking up.

"Yeah"

"Sit down" He gestured at the free seat infront of him. Jade obliged and placed her smoothie on the table infront of her. "I'm sorry" He mumbled so quietly it was almost in audible.

"It's a start I suppose" Jade paused and drank some of her smoothie "I'm sorry for slapping you"

"I deserved it"

"Can't disagree with that" Jade shrugged, Adam leaned back in his chair and studied Jade. He couldn't tell if she was still angry or not, her voice made her sound angry but her eyes made her face look happy – _Her eyes always do that anyway, stupid beautiful eyes _– he thought to himself as he carried on staring intently at her. "I should go" Jade said standing up and walking out, leaving Adam sitting on his own. After about 10 minutes Adam stood up and left as well. He got in his car and drove home. Adam parked in the drive way and walked into his house. It was getting dark so he put the lights on, the brightness made his eyes ache so he had to squint to adjust to the light. He walked into the living room and laid on the sofa, rubbing his eyes he thought over the last month, he had been the happiest he had been since he had to retire, even with the arguments, apart from some of the things he had said he wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe one thing, he would change the last argument they had had. He regretted every moment of it but was too stubborn to ask Jade if they could go back to normal. Now, he had to face the reality that he would probably never see Jade again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter is quite short but I liked it the way it was and didnt want to change any of it lol.**

* * *

><p>Adam rubbed his tired eyes, he slowly shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen he concentrated hard on trying to remember the reason why he had walked into the kitchen. For the life of him he couldn't remember so he walked back out of the kitchen and had a shower. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist whilst he towel dried his hair. He walked into his bedroom and searched for a set of clothes to wear, eventually he decided on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain blue t-shirt. He laid down on his bed and thought about what to do for the day, he couldn't be bothered to go out but he was seriously thinking about going to Jade's apartment and trying to make amends, or atleast phoning her. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door, slowly he got up from the bed and walked down the stairs to open the front door.<p>

"Jade, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I still want to help" Jade mumbled walking inside the house.

"Why, did I not treat you badly enough?"

"Obviously not" Jade said as a huge smile spread across her face,as she walked to the living room.

"I'm sorry, I just get so angry" He grumbled following her and laying across the sofa.

"You get angry a lot don't you" Jade laughed sitting on Adam's legs.

"Yes, Now get off my legs" Adam laughed lifting his legs and tipping Jade off. She hit the floor with a thump and burst into fits of laughter. Adam slid off the sofa and sat next to Jade. "Thank you"

"Well I didn't have much of…"

"No, not for getting off my legs" He laughed "For when you saved me from getting beaten up"

"You saved me to"

"I didn't risk anything for you, you risked them turning on you as well"

"You needed help"

"I still do" Adam whispered resting his arm on the sofa behind Jade.

"I'm glad you've admitted it" Jade grinned as she turned to face Adam.

"Me to" He smiled brushing a piece of hair from her face and leaving his hand resting on her cheek. Their faces inches apart. The moment they were having was quickly interrupted by a familiar ringtone.

_You think you know me_

"Hello?" Jade said answering the phone.

"Hey" Luke answered.

"What's up?" Jade asked.

"I was wondering if you were going to spend any time with me at some point"

"What are you talking about?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I don't want to be your second choice anymore"

"Luke, can we talk about this later?"

"Whatever" He replied putting the phone down.

"Was that Luke?" Adam asked.

"Yeah"

"He really doesn't like you spending time with me does he?"

"How did you…" Jade sighed with a forced smile.

"I wouldn't like it either" He shrugged. Jade shifted so she was leaning into Adam and resting her head on his shoulder. For a moment he stiffened and thought about moving but he decided against it because as he thought about it he realised he actually quite liked it. He moved his arm so it was wrapped around her shoulders and his hand was rested on her arm.

"It's been a month since you said to Jay you would phone your mum and you still haven't" Jade suddenly realised.

"I know, I feel kind of bad for it"

"Phone her now then" Jade suggested.

"Yeah ok" He said getting his phone out of his pocket and dialling his mums number.

"Hello" Came his mums voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hello mum"

"Oh Adam, I've been so worried about you, why didn't you call?"

"I know, I'm so sorry mum I promise I won't do it again"

"What made you decide to call?"

"Well, about a month ago I met this girl and she has been helping me through everything and well she suggested I call you"

"Tell her I said thank you"

"Yeah I will mum" Adam smiled "I hope you aren't angry at me"

"No, of course not"

"Good, I'm glad you're not angry"

"You're my son and no matter what I'll always love you and I oculd never stay angry at you"

"I love you to mum"

"I'm just glad you're ok"

"I better go anyway because Jades here, I promise I'll call you soon"

"Ok then, goodbye, I love you"

"Love you to mum" Adam smiled putting the phone down.

"You happy you phoned her?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, and she said thank you for helping me out" Adam replied.

"It's no problem, when you're not being a complete bellend you're actually quite fun to be around" Jade laughed.

"Thanks" Adam laughed "I really found my match with you didn't I?" He added.

"Yes, but you wouldn't change me, cause I'm just so cool you just couldn't bear it if I was any different" Jade joked.

"Exactly" Adam laughed in agreement.

"You're in a good mood today" Jade pointed out as she took Adam's hand that was rested on her arm and started playing with his fingers.

"Laying on the sofa last night with the possibility of maybe not seeing you" He sighed "I realised I didn't like that thought, you're turning out to be a good friend and I don't want to push you away anymore"

"We've only known each other a month"

"I know" He laughed resting his head on hers.

"I suppose, we have had enough arguments to last a lifetime"

"Agreed" He laughed "But I still don't want to speak to any of the guys"

"That's ok, one step at a time" Jade smiled still playing with Adams fingers. They sat in silence for a minute, she looked at his fingers, just by looking at his hands she would have never been able to tell that he was 38, she knew it sounded stupid but it was true, his hands were young . She smiled to herself as she thought about it when she suddenly realised that just a month before Adam had said he doesn't hug and yet here they were on his living room floor, he had his arm wrapped around her whilst he rested his head on hers and she had her head on his shoulder as they held hands and played with each other's fingers. "When we was in the woodland for the first time you said you don't hug, what's changed?"

"I said I only hug people I care about" Jade quickly pulled away from Adam smiling and stared at him.

"You care about me?" Jade smiled, she felt like crying because after all the fighting they had done he actually admitted he cared about her.

"Yeah" He smiled "When I got back here yesterday I realised that I must care about you because whenever I think about never seeing you again I dont like it the thought and I have had the option before, of never seeing you again and I came running straight back, but I'm glad I always come running back, because I got a great friend out of this that I never want to lose." Jade smiled as she thought about what to say, but she didn't need to say anything. Adam leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this chapter was kinda cute cause it's just a cute moment between Jade and Adam.<strong>

**Let me know what you think :)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh I just finished writing chapter 20 and I'm so excited because in the next few chapters something happens...Ahhhhh :p So, here is chapter 13 I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm so…"<p>

"Let's just pretend it never happened" Jade interrupted. Adam looked down at the floor and nodded in response. He wasn't sure what to do, he had only known her for a month and he didn't think he felt that way about her he certainly hadn't thought about it, he thought she was pretty but that didn't mean he had feelings for her. He hadn't meant to kiss her, the sudden urge to kiss her had come out of nowhere and he didnt know how to control it but he was sure that just for a split second she responded to it.  
>Jade stood up and sat on the sofa, she wasn't sure what had just happened, he was one of her favourite wrestlers of all time, the man she had admired since he had debuted, the man she had been trying to help out for the past month and he was the man who had just kissed her. She definitely thought he was hot and a sweet guy, but she didn't have feelings for him plus, she had a boyfriend.<p>

"So…" Adam said sitting on the other end of the sofa. Jade stared at the pieces of Adam's phone that even though it was a month later, were still on the floor.

"You need a new phone" She muttered.

"Yeah I think I have an old one lying around somewhere...but I kinda miss my I-phone though"

"Buy a new one then" Jade suggested.

"I will at some point but at the moment I can't be bothered" He explained. "Have I made things awkward?"

"No I just don't want it to happen again"

"It won't, I don't feel that way about you" He said shaking his head. He felt like he was convincing himself more than Jade.

"Good, what we going to do today then?" She asked.

"I have a Nintendo Wii" He said gesturing to the small white box on the floor next to the TV.

"What games you got?"

"Wii Sports, Wii Fit, Just Dance…" He had a few more games he was going to name but Jade interrupted him.

"YES!" She shouted jumping up "Let's play Just Dance" She laughed.

"Oh god" He groaned instantly regretting giving her the option of playing Just Dance. He slowly heaved himself off of the sofa and set up the Wii, Jade jumped up and down like a small child. "Oh dear lord" He said trying, but failing, to cover up a smile.

"What?" Jade said trying to make her eyes big an innocent.

"You're a child" He said finally smiling and starting the game.

"Your point would be, everyone knows that I…Jade Allen…am a child?" She laughed waving her hand about. They started with Eye of the Tiger but Jade had to stop half way through because she was laughing too much at Adam's dancing.

"Please don't become a dancer" She said in fits of laughter.

"It was always an option" Adam replied flicking through the songs. "Oh come on, we need to do this one" He smiled clicking on Who Let The Dogs Out.

"Wait a minute" Jade said jumping and grabbing Adam's remote to pause the game.

"What?"

"Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Because I don't want to be angry anymore" He said sitting down on the sofa and putting his head in his hands.

"Why now?"

"Because if I don't do it now, I might never do it" He shrugged "I miss that place" he sighed leaning back.

"I know what you mean" Jade sighed sitting next to Adam, putting her legs across him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I want more than anything to be able to wrestle just one more time" He whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I can't stand to talk to the other guys because I hate the fact that they can wrestle…I'm jealous" He said as tears ran down his cheeks "I wanted to leave on my terms and when I felt the time was right" His voice shook as the tears kept on flowing. "It's not fair"

"I know it's not…but you need to accept the fact that that part of your life is over but that doesn't mean that there aren't more amazing things to come"

"How did you cope?" He asked as the tears kept on coming.

"I had no choice"

"What do you mean?"

"I had to just get on with my life, it hurt that I couldn't play anymore…it hurt like a bitch, in fact when I found out I felt like my stomach had fallen out of my arse, but I knew that sitting around feeling sorry for myself wouldn't help" Adam laughed at Jade's choice in phrase.

"What did you do?"

"Got a job, met Luke and then moved here" She smiled with tears filling her eyes.

"I just can't bring myself to walk away from the WWE"

"Nobody is asking you to, isn't there anything else you can do so you are still involved"

"Yeah, I suppose but it wouldn't be the same"

"You need to look on the bright side, at least you would still be able to be involved in the business, I had to walk away from football all together"

"You're right, but I don't think I'm ready for it yet"

"That's ok, no one is asking you to be ready yet"

"You're so understanding of me"

"I know what you've been going through"

"I'm sorry for being so horrible to you" He whispered pulling Jade close and kissing the top of her head.

"I know" She whispered in response looking up into his eyes. For a moment they sat in silence staring at each other until Jade leant up towards his face and gently kissed him. She quickly jumped up and stood infront of Adam running her hands though her hair. She looked at Adam, confused about what to do next. Adam sat still in shock at what had just happened just a while before he had kissed Jade and she had said she didn't want it to happen again but she had just kissed him. He slowly stood up and rested a hand on her cheek as he leant in and kissed her, this time with a little more passion. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged at his shirt to get him to take it off. Adam obliged and took it off, Jade moved her hands and rested them on his perfectly formed chest. Adam moved his hands and pulled Jades top above her head. She jumped up so her legs were wrapped her around his waist, wrapped her arms around his neck and resumed kissing him. Adam moved his hands so they rested on the very bottom of her back and carried her up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here is Chapter 14 when the big 'stuff' starts to happen...I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>Jade laid in Adams bed and stared at the ceiling –<em>This wasn't supposed to happen <em>– She thought. She turned her head and looked over at Adam, he was laying next to her on his side staring whilst he looked at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shit…That shouldn't have happened" She whispered. Adams face dropped and he sat up.

"You're right"

"I should go" She said jumping out of the bed and getting dressed.

"Yeah, that would be best" He grumbled getting out of the bed and picking up his clothes.

"Bye" Jade whispered not making eye contact with him and walking out. Adam finished getting dressed and followed her out of the room.

"Jade" He called after her.

"What?" She asked turning but not making eye contact with him. He wasn't sure what he wanted, he just didn't want her to go.

"Uhh…Am I going to see you again?"

"I'll call you" She said awkwardly as she finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled looking at her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"It's not your…fault" She smiled half-heartedly before walking out. Adam stood at the front door and watched her walk down the drive way, leaving him on his own. He slammed the door shut when he couldn't see her anymore and walked upstairs and back to his bedroom. He fell onto bed and looked at the ceiling, he couldn't deny the fact that he didn't regret what had happened.

Jade walked up the stairs towards her apartment and thought about whether to tell Luke or not. In the time it had taken her to get to the top she had decided that it was best not to say anything but she knew she didn't want to be with him anymore. She knocked on the door and stood back waiting for her boyfriend to open the door.

"Babe, I thought you were spending time with that Adam guy?" He asked confused.

"I wanted to speak to you" She smiled awkwardly walking in to the apartment. Even though she had decided not to tell him what had happened she still felt really guilty.

"What about?" He asked confused.

"Us" She whispered.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, clearly getting angry. Jade sighed and looked at Luke.

"Yeah, I think so" She said placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"It's him isn't it…you like him" His voice was full of hate and anger.

"I really don't know" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I came all the way here for you and this how you repay me?" He said stepping towards her "You stupid little cow" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, you can stay here until you can get a flight home if you want" She suggested trying to make the situation better.

"What stay here whilst you go out every day and see your new boyfriend" He spat.

"He's not my boyfriend…he doesn't even feel that way about me…and I don't…"

"You fucking Liar, of course you feel that way about him, you chose to go and see him instead of staying with me and I was supposed to be your boyfriend, when you decide you want to see someone you hardly know rather than your boyfriend then that means you most likely have feelings for that person" He sneered as he swung his fist to hit her. She managed to dodge his fist and make a run for the door but he put his leg out and she tripped and hit her head on the coffee table.

"Don't" She sniffed through the tears.

"Don't what" He growled in her ear and putting a leg on either side of her and pulling her by hair towards him. Jade could feel the blood trickling down the side of her face from the cut on her head and it was throbbing like mad, the only person she wanted at that moment was Adam. Since she had met him a month ago she hadn't wanted him to come through the door more than she did in that moment. Luke slapped her face and she winced as pain shot through her face. He gave her a sick smile and a small laugh, kissed her cheek spat in her face and walked out of the apartment. She managed to use her hands to push herself up on to her feet and stumble out the door. She only had one place in mind and it wasn't the hospital. She stumbled on to the street half bending over and holding the gash on her head. She was so disorientated she couldn't remember how to get to Adams house so she stumbled down the street in hopes of remembering how to get there. She turned a corner and started to cross a road, she got to the middle and remembered she had her phone in her pocket so got it out and started to try and get Adams number up, suddenly she felt an impact and then herself flying through the air, then she felt another sudden impact as she hit something hard and everything went black.

Adam leant against the kitchen counter, he wanted to call Jade but judging by her reaction she didn't want to speak to him anymore. It was late to so he thought it best to just wait until morning to think it through. He turned off the kitchen light as he walked out and started making his way up the stairs but as he got half way he heard his phone ringing on the kitchen counter. He sighed and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, his phone was lighting up and an unknown number occupied the screen. He picked it up and pressed the green answer button.

"Hello"

"Hello, this is The Virginia main Hospital, I'm calling on behalf of Jade, she's been in an accident"

"What?" Adam suddenly started to feel sick.

"About an hour ago she was brought in because she has been run over and it is hospital policy to phone the first person on the contact list of the patient's phone"

"I'll be right there" He said putting the phone down and grabbing his coat and car keys. He got in the car and drove away from his house at a speed that was high for him, and he was known amongst his friends for driving fast. He was feeling a whole mix of emotions, confusion being the dominant one, not only was he confused at what was happening but he was confused at why he felt so sick at the thought that Jade was hurt. He finally arrived at the hospital and parked the car in the first space he see.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so I know it's the first time I mentioned where in America they are but I only just decided where they are lol and I chose virginia because I needed to find somewhere that had a woodland place...you dont know the trouble I went through because I didn't know of a place in America that wasn't too far from Florida that had woodland I had to get my mum to help me and she said she thinks there is woodland in Virginia...I wanted it near (I think Virginia is near Florida...on a map it looked quite near hahaha)Florida because alot of wrestlers live in Tampa so I didnt want him too far from there...Sorry if it's al wrong but I am terrible when it comes to that sort of thing LOL...but it wont ruin the whole story I dont thin hahahahaa :D<strong>

**Let me know what you think :)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry if I have got any of the medical terms wrong or any treatments wrong but I'm no doctor lol Enjoyyyyy :)**

* * *

><p>Adam burst through the doors of the hospital and ran straight to the front desk. A woman was patiently clicking away at a computer keyboard, she didn't once look up as Adam approached the desk.<p>

"I got a phone call saying that Jade has been brought in"

"What's her surname?"

"Uhhh…" He stood still for a minute trying to rack his brains to remember if Jade had said anything about what her surname was. After a moments thought he remembered that when they had played Just Dance she had said something. "Allen…I think." The woman looked up at Adam and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a family member, because if you're not I am going to have to ask you to leave" She said gesturing towards the door.

"I…uhhh…I'm her…ermm…boyfriend" He said unconvincingly and with a smile. After tapping away on the keyboard for a few more moments she answered.

"Take a seat sir…she is in surgery at the moment" She calmly replied.

"Surgery? What for?" He asked as he started to feel sick again.

"I'm, sorry sir…I really can't say" She replied shaking her head "Now, if you take a seat, someone will be with you shortly to explain everything" Adam nodded in defeat and sat down. He waited an hour and a half for someone to come and see him but it felt like an eternity. Every so often he would stand up and ask the receptionist what was taking so long but all she did was impatiently say that it was very complex surgery and he needed to calm down and wait until the doctors were finished and able to talk to him. Eventually an old looking doctor with grey hair wearing smart trousers, a shirt and tie came and took Adam to one side.

"Before you tell me any technical stuff…just tell me if she will be ok" Adam said before the doctor could go into a long explanation that included complicated words that Adam had never heard and had to decipher in his head as the doctor went along with his explanation.

"It is very touch and go at the moment…there is no way of telling if she will survive…"

"But…" Adam started.

"But…" He raised a finger to silence Adam "…If she gets through the night then her chances of surviving this whole ordeal will improve significantly…the surgery she has just undergone can be strenuous on the body especially after everything else it has been through tonight…but that won't mean she is out of trouble…the next few days will be crucial…but I have every faith in my staff that they can take the best care of her during this time" He explained.

"What about her injuries?" He asked apprehensively. The doctor sighed and closed his eyes, Adam took this as a bad sign and readied himself for the worst.

"She has suffered several broken vertebrae, an open fracture in her left arm, a displaced fracture in her right leg, and swelling of the brain" The doctor said placing his hand on Adams arm. "We had to take her straight down into surgery because we needed to rectify the broken vertebrae and open fracture…to help with the swelling of the brain we had to put her into a medically induced coma because that will give her body time to rest up and heal the best it can" He sighed "I'm sorry…I understand you're Jades boyfriend"

"Ermm…yeah" He replied, hoping he sounded convincing, the colour had completely been drained from his face and he felt like his stomach had been ripped out and dropped on the floor.

"You can come and see her if you want" He said gesturing for Adam to follow him. Adam walked a couple of paces behind the doctor as he led him down a corridor and into a side room. He stood just to the side of the room, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, taking a deep breath he sighed, opened his eyes and walked into the room. It was small and dimly lit by a single lamp on a small table next to a bed. He closed his eyes before he could look at Jade, he wasn't sure he could do it. "She needs you right now, she hasn't got her parents here to help her though this and she needs the love of her boyfriend to keep her going" The doctor said sympathetically.

"Why didn't you phone her parents?" Adam asked confused.

"We have spoken to her mum but her dad wasn't answering his phone"

"What's her mum going to do?"

"She said she can't afford to fly here from England but she asked us to make sure she isn't alone, when the paramedics got to her they found her phone a few feet away with your number up…she was trying to call you before it happened…you're going to need to open your eyes" Adam did as he was told and looked at Jade, her small body was lying motionless, her eyes were closed and she had an assortment of different tubes attached to her and a needle in her hand. Her skin was a ghostly white colour, her lips were thin and a pale shade of red, her beautiful red her was dirty and knotted and was tucked behind her head neatly, she had a cut down her left cheek, another on her right eyelid, two black eyes and a cut on her bottom lip. Both her arm and leg were in a white chunky plaster that seemed to pin her down.

"She looks so fragile"

"Well, at the moment she is" The doctor said standing next to the bed "You can speak to her if you want"

"Will she be able to hear me?" He asked hesitantly as he slowly walked further into the room and stood next to the bed.

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Can you give me a minute?" He said, the doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Adam waited until the doctor was out of the room and a good distance away before he said anything. "Hey…Jade…" He voice shook as he tried to control himself and the tears that were threatening to come he swallowed and carried on "I know we've only known each other for a month but…I've grown quite attached to you" The tears finally got the better of him and ran down his cheeks "Please be ok" He said taking her hand and sitting on a chair next to the bed "You have to be ok, what would I do without you?, you've helped me so much this past month, without you I would still be in a bad place hating everyone…but thanks to you I've got through that and I don't get angry much anymore…please be ok…please…I still need you…I still need your help…I still want your help, I'm nothing without you." He placed a kiss on her hand as the tears still flowed "Thank you for helping me this past month…you didn't have to but you did and I'll always be thankful to you for that, and when you wake up I swear I am going to help you just like you helped me… nothing and no one is ever going to harm you again…if you don't make it through this... then I'll never forgive myself because I never apologised because I was too stubborn" He sniffed to try and fight more tears, but it was no use, they just kept on coming "I'm sorry for everything Jade please don't die Jade…please I'm begging you not to die" He cried "I'll never let anything or anyone upset you and make you cry every again…I'll spend the rest of my life protecting you from all the bad things…you're an amazing person with an amazing personality and if I hadn't met you I'd still be the miserable bastard I was a month ago…I don't know what to do Jade, please wake up and help me…I've got so much going on in my head at the moment I don't think I can get through it on my own I promise if you're ok I'll never get angry and say nasty things to you again I promise, I'll be a better person and I'll learn to control my temper and sort things out with everyone I have upset since I retired…the truth is Jade…" He sighed trying to get the courage up to say the words he had been building up to through his whole little speech to her. He was desperate to tell her but wasn't sure how "The…the…the truth is…I…I…"

"It is probably best if you go" The doctor said walking in.

"I don't want to go"

"She needs to rest, you can stay in the family waiting room if you want, I've heard the chairs are quite comfortable so you can lay across them if you want…I can't let you stay in here" He said shaking his head. "If anything changes through the course of the night I will make sure that you are informed"

"Thank you" Adam said nodding and standing up. He went to walk out of the room but half way to the door he turned around and walked back to Jade, he leant down and kissed her forehead. He again started to cry and walked out and into the family waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I got any of that wrong lol n sorry if I have got any of the medical stuff wrong over the next chapters :) LOL<strong>

**Let me know you think :)  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Adam lay across the small chairs in the family waiting room, the doctor was right, they were comfortable. The family waiting room was quite small with metal chairs attached to the walls apart from in one corner where a small wooden table stood with childrens books and toys on it, another small wooden table was in the middle of the room with a mass of magazines and newspapers covering it. He had been laying there for the best part of four hours now and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait until he could see Jade again. He shifted his head so he could see the clock on the wall, it said it was 12 o'clock – _Only another nine hours until I can see her_ - He thought. Before the doctor had walked out and left Adam he had said to him that after this one night he could stay with Jade all the time but at the moment he didn't have permission from the head of the ward for him to stay with Jade all night, so for now he was stuck laying on the chairs while time ticked away and maybe Jades life with it.

* * *

><p>Melinda, Jades mum, lay in bed and waited for a phone call that would let her know if her daughter would be ok. Just a few hours ago she got some of the worst news a mother could get, her daughter was run over and taken into hospital with multiple injuries and they weren't sure if she would make it. What made it worse was that she couldn't be there for her daughter and as far she knew she was all alone with maybe just a short time to live. Finally after what felt like an eternity of waiting her phone rang, she quickly picked it up and answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs Allen, I have some news on your daughters' condition" A doctors voice came from the other end of the phone. Melinda sat down and prepared herself for the worst news a mother could ever get.

* * *

><p>Adam closed the door behind him as he walked out of the family waiting room, he knew if he stayed in that room for the whole nine hours he would go insane so he slowly walked down the corridor hoping that no one would stop him and ask where he was going. The door to the room was closed, he pushed down the handle and slowly opened it a tiny bit, Jade was still lying there, he had secretly hoped that she would be walking around the room and telling Adam she was going home because she was fine. No such luck though, she was lying there motionless and so fragile looking, the only sound was the steady beeping of a machine, he just wanted to pick her up and make everything ok again, just like she had done for him, but he was helpless all he could do was wait and see what the outcome would be. He slowly walked over to her and sat in the chair next to the bed, he took her hand and gently kissed it and squeezed it a little.<p>

"Everything is going to be ok" He whispered. "You know, if you don't make it through this, I promise to make sure the bastard who did this is put behind bars for the rest of their life…I'd miss you…you know, the way you have your own vocabulary, the way that no matter what you always forgive me even if I have said things to you that are just uncalled for, the way you smile all the time, the way you have your own smile and don't care what anyone else thinks but most of all I'd just miss you and the way you make me…." The steady beeping of the machine started to speed up and get louder "Jade?" Adam said frantically standing up.

"Excuse me sir, I'm going to need you to leave" A man said as a team of doctors and nurses came running in. Adam didn't move he just stood still, it was like he was in a trance, he didn't feel like he could move, it was like he was stuck to the spot with glue.

"Jade please, don't go" His voice shook as he tried to control his tears.

"Sir, you really have to go" A doctor said turning round, taking Adam to the door and shutting it behind him. The door had a small rectangular window that allowed Adam to look in as the doctors worked on Jade as they worked Adam got lost in a memory from the past month.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>  
><em>_It was a warm Saturday afternoon, Jade and Adam were laying on the grass in his garden as they played music as loud as Adam's CD player would let them. Jade was wearing a red strapless bikini, with her red hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes sparkling every time the sun caught them and a smile plastered in her face as usual. Adam was wearing a pair of light blue swimming trunks that hung on to the very bottom of his hips making Adam look like a complete god in Jades opinion, they ended just above his knees, Jade was really happy that she had decided to bring her sunglasses because it meant she could stare at Adams torso as he walked around without him noticing. What she didn't know was Adam had noticed ages ago, and he was his sunglasses so he could stare at Jade flawless body. The atmosphere was quiet, apart from the music, and peaceful until Adam suddenly jumped up and ran back in the house, Jade sat up and looked at Adam with a confused expression, she stood up to follow him but he was already walking back out of the doors and onto the grass with two beers in his hands._

"_Now, it's a perfect day" He laughed handing her one of the beers._

"_Agreed" Jade laughed in agreement as she sat down with her legs crossed. Adam smiled and sat down next to her. "It's really hot" Jade complained fanning herself with her hand._

"_We can go in the pool if you want" Adam said gesturing to the pool infront of them._

"_I don't get why you have two pools?" Jade chuckled as she stood up and put her beer down._

"_Because I reek of awesomeness" Adam laughed also standing up and putting his beer down._

"_Nerd" Jade mumbled walking towards the pool._

"_Hey, I am not a nerd" Adam complained following her. Jade got to the edge of the pool and turned to look at Adam._

"_Yes you are" She scoffed._

"_No, I'm not" He pouted, stopping infront of her._

"_Whatever gets you through the day" Jade smiled sarcastically and patting Adams chest, her knees nearly gave way as she placed a hand on his perfectly toned body. Adam burst out laughing and pushed Jade slightly, she took a step back and waved her arms about as she lost her footing and started to fall into the pool, at the very last second she grabbed Adams arm and pulled him in after her. Jade surfaced and looked around for Adam but she couldn't see him then she let out a small shriek when he suddenly came up really fast just a few inches away from her._

"_I hate you" She murmured as she turned and started to swim away from him._

"_Ah, see that's where you're wrong you don't hate me, you love me" He announced wiggling his eyebrows smugly with a sexy smirk as he swam along on his side next to her._

* * *

><p>Adam had a slight smile on his face as he recalled that day, he knew it was nothing special but it was a good day and he had enjoyed spending time with Jade, just like he always did, the fact she was in a bikini for most of the day definitely helped.<p>

Adam was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door open and close quietly, he opened his eyes and see the doctor that he had spoken to earlier.

"Jade suffered a cardiac arrest due to the amount of stress her body has been under over the past few hours, we have managed to stabilise her"

"Thanks" He mumbled shaking the doctors' hand.

"What were you doing in there? I told you you're not allowed to stay in there" The doctor said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't stay in that room anymore just waiting for someone to come through the door and tell me that something has happened"

"I understand" The doctor said nodding "Go in, but if anyone asks, it had nothing to do with me because I could get into a lot of trouble for this"

"Thank you" Adam nodded walking back into the room. Jade looked like she hadn't even been moved. As Adam sat down in the chair he he had sat in earlier he had only one question on his mind and that was…

How do you tell someone you have only known a month that you are in love with them? Especially if they are in a medically induced coma and they may not survive the next few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Again...sorry if I got any of the medical stuff wrong lol<br>**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Three days had passed since Jade had been run over and Adam had only left the hospital once to have a shower and get a change of clothes, Jade still hadn't woken up and the doctors were still not sure if she would survive but had told Adam that by the end of the day they would have the most recent test and head scan results back and would most likely be able to tell if she would pull through or not. Whenever Adam was at the hospital he would sit in the chair next to Jades book and read or think about what he would say if she woke up, he wasn't fussed what it was he was doing whilst he was there, just as long as he was there if anything happened, whether it was good or bad. He looked up from his book and smiled at Jade, she looked so peaceful.

"I know you're going to make it through this, you're a fighter and I know you can pull through this" He said putting his book down and taking hold of her hand "I love you…and as soon as you wake up I'm going to tell you that and hopefully you feel the same way" He added. He sat holding Jades hand for a while and then went back to his book.

Adam was sat in the chair reading a book when he see someone walk in, he looked up from his book and was taken aback when he see who it was.

"Jay, what are you doing here, how did you know?" He asked putting his book on the arm of the chair.

"I was reading some of the articles on the WWE news sites and it said that she'd been run over and brought here, I didn't know if it was true so I flew out here because I thought you might need a friend" Jay answered.

"Thanks man" He said standing up and giving his best friend a hug.

"And whether you want to admit it or not, I think you really like this girl"

"I don't really like her" Adam sighed "I think I love her, I never felt this way about either of my ex-wives and I don't think I ever will"

"What made you realise how you felt?" Jay asked.

"We slept together the day she got run over and then she said it shouldn't have happened and I felt like my stomach had fallen out my arse" Adam sighed sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

"Wow, I feel for you man" He said putting a hand on Adams shoulder and crouching down so they were on the same level "Nice phrase by the way" He snickered. "Now, tell me how she is and if she'll be ok"

"Several broken vertebrae, an open fracture in her left arm, a displaced fracture in her right leg, and swelling of the brain, they're not sure if she's going to make it but by the end of the day they'll have the results of the latest tests and head scans and then they will be able tell if she'll make it or not"

"What about her parents?"

"Her mum can't afford to fly out here and her dad isn't answering his phone, just after I met her she told me he is a let down so I shouldn't expect anything from him"

"At least she's got you right?" Jay smiled.

"You know, I was thinking of getting her mums number from her phone, phoning her mum and offering to pay for her to come out here"

"You're such a softie" Jay smiled punching Adams arm playfully "But I think it's a really good idea, if she survives when she wakes up she is going to probably want to see her mum"

"That's what I thought"

"Well, wait until you know what's happening and then speak to her" Jay suggested "Anyway, come on, let me buy you a coffee in the café downstairs"

"I don't want to leave her"

"Come on mate, she's isn't going to get up and go anywhere" Jay joked pulling Adam to his feet.

"That's what I'm afraid of" He mumbled.

"It's just a coffee" Jay sighed pushing Adam towards the door. Adam didn't have the energy to argue seeing as he hadn't slept in three days so he did as he was told and followed Jay to the Café. He sat at the table furthest away from the door and Jay went to get to Coffees, Jay handed Adam is coffee and for a moment they sat in silence.

"I heard you phoned your mum a few days ago" Jay said sternly.

"Sorry, I was so angry when we last spoke I just didn't think I've really only just pulled myself out of the mess I was in"

"Well, at least you phoned her in the end"

"I'm so sorry" Adam said "I was a complete arse and I am truly truly sorry"

"Don't worry about it man, let's just concentrate on looking after Jade" Jay reassured him, Adam nodded and sipped at his coffee.

"I really hope she is ok" Adam sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"She'll be fine, I promise"

"If she does, how do I tell her how I feel?" He asked.

"Just tell her straight, she'll appreciate it"

"What if she says she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Honestly" Jay sipped his coffee "I think she does feel the same way, no one helps a perfect stranger as much as she has helped you without thinking they are good looking to start with...and judging by everything she has done for you, she feels the same way"

"I don't know"

"Look, just tell her straight if she says she doesn't feel the same way then that's her loss, but I'm telling you man, she feels the same way"

"I really hope she does, I thought I loved my ex-wives but this is something else, I feel like when she's not around then all I want to do is lay on the sofa and do nothing but when she is around I want to get up and do something, when she smiles" Adam smiled into his coffee "My heart skips a beat, and when she laughs I can't even use words to describe how I feel"

"That's how I feel towards my wife" Jay said drinking the last of his coffee.

"Help me" He groaned resting his head on the table.

"OK" Jay agreed taking Adams empty cup and chucking it in the bin. Adam looked up and followed his best friend.

"What?"

"Ok, I'll help you tell her how you feel" Jay smiled as they walked back up to the room Jade was, in silence, as they got to the room the doctor was just coming out and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Any news?" Adam asked as soon as he see the doctor.

"The results have showed that she is likely to pull through, the swelling of her brain has reduced considerably and in a few days we should be able to wake her up, if she doesn't on her own that is"

"She's going to be fine" Adam smiled for the first time in three days"

"Most likely" The doctor nodded and walked away.

"Told you she'd be fine" Jay said playfully hitting Adam on the back. Adam smiled and for the first time in months he hugged his best friend.

"I can't believe it" He beamed.

"I'm happy for you" Jay replied patting Adam on the back.

"I'm going to get her phone from her bag and speak to her mum about me paying for her to fly out here" Adam said walking into the room and looking for Jades phone in her bag. "Got it" He mumbled as he looked through the numbers for the one named 'mum'. He typed the number into his phone and pressed the green button for it to ring.

"Hello" I soft voice answered, Adam instantly felt sorry for her, she sounded so tired and drained of any kind of emotion or energy.

"Hello, My names Adam Copeland, You've probably never heard of me but I'm a friend of Jades and I've been staying at the hospital for the past few days"

"Oh, thank you" He could hear that she was crying "And, I have heard of you, when I spoke to Jade she told me lots about you"

"All good I hope" Adam gave a small laugh.

"Yes actually, anyway how is she?"

"I just spoke to the doctors and they said she should be fine and they should be able to wake her up in the next few days"

"Oh, that's such good news the rest of the family will love to hear that, I only wish I could be there, but I'm just happy that she isn't alone"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I want to pay for you to fly here because when she wakes up she will most likely want to see you"

"Oh, I can't ask you to do that"

"You're not, I'm offering, and I know you want to, because any mother in their right mind would want to be there when their child comes out of a coma"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" She cried down the phone.

"I'll book the tickets online for as soon as I can and I'll make sure it's for the next few days"

"Thank you" She said again as she carried on crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to my mum for helping me with this chapter LOL I had no idea what to write at one point and my mum gave me some ideas lol.**

* * *

><p>Melinda walked apprehensively through the doors of Virginia hospital. With tears in her eyes she slowly walked up to the desk.<p>

"Jade Allen" She said with tears in her eyes, her voice shook as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Can I ask how you are related to her?" The woman sitting behind the desk asked not once looking up from the computer screen.

"I'm her mum" She said taking a breath to try and pull herself together. The woman behind the desk sighed and started tapping away on the keyboard.

"Are you Jades mum?" A tired, emotionless voice said. Melinda looked up and see a man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, rugged features, a tiny bit of stubble, and gorgeous green eyes, he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, white trainers, a plain white t-shirt and a black and white checked shirt over the top. Melinda couldn't help the fact that she went weak at the knees at the sight of the gorgeous man infront of her.

"Yes" She nodded slowly as she sniffed to keep the tears away.

"I'm Adam and this is Jay" He smiled pointing to the man standing next to him, he was just as good looking as Adam and she shouldn't couldn't help but be proud of her daughter for keeping such good looking company –_That's my girl_ – She thought.

"Hello…I'm Melinda" She whispered holding out her hand and shaking both of their hands. "Thank you so much for doing this for me…I'll be forever grateful" She cried wrapping her arms and around Adam. He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know this woman and she was hugging him and crying, he felt so sorry for her so he hugged her back and reassured her.

"I couldn't sit here knowing that you were back in England beside yourself with worry"

"But most people would and I promise if there is ever anything I could do for you…if I can…I'll do it"

"I don't want anything from you…Jade needs you and I know you want to see her"

"Where is she?" Melinda asked.

"She's just down here" Adam said gesturing for Melinda to follow him and Jay. They walked into the room and Melinda was shocked at the sight of her daughter laying helplessly in a hospital bed with tubes attached to her. The tears came fast as she couldn't bear the sight and ran out. Adam went after her and stopped her half way down the hall.

"I can't do it" She cried.

"You have to, I thought the exact same thing when I first see her, but I realised that she needs all of the support she can get at the moment."

"You're right" She nodded. Adam stepped to the side and let Melinda walk in before him. Jay was sat in the chair next to Jades bed where Adam had been sitting for the past three days, Jay immediately stood up when they walked into the room.

"We'll give you a minute…we'll be just down the hall in the family waiting room" Jay said as he walked out with Adam following closely behind, the silence that Melinda was left in with her unconscious daughter was abnormal for her, she was so used to constant noise due to the fact she had 6 children, Jade being the youngest, that would always visit her. Melinda sucked in a breath and walked slowly over to her daughter. With tears in her eyes she picked up Jades hand and started to massage it.

"Oh, my baby…it's going to be ok…mummy's here now…it's going to be ok…I promise I won't let anything happen to you, when you wake up I'll be right here…ready to give you the biggest hug you've ever had" The tears that had filled her eyes now ran down her cheeks "I love you so much my precious baby...when you're well enough we'll go home…together" Melinda continued to massage her daughters hand as she sobbed "Everyone at home sends their love…they said that they hope you get better soon" Melinda sat down and continued to talk "your brothers and sisters can't wait to see you…they all sent you cards…I've got them in my bag…I'll show them to you when you wake up" She patted her bag with her free hand "Do you remember when you was little and you broke your arm" She paused to pull herself together "you'd jumped off the top of the slide and landed like you were starting a race…the doctors said you were lucky you didn't break your knee cap" She smiled at the memory "I shouldn't laugh…but looking back…it was funny…so typical of you to do that…you were always the one to get into trouble…the screams were loud though…I remember being so frantic and getting you to the hospital…I was in a worse state than you…they had doctors looking after you and your arm and another doctor trying to calm me down" She moved a stray piece of hair from Jades face "What about when we were running through the rain to get to your uncle Joes' birthday party…we ran as fast as we could in high heels and I slipped in the mud and messed up my dress…I was so upset…it was covered in mud...I'd bought that dress special for that party…you thought it was the funniest thing you had ever seen…but you felt so sorry for me you sat in the mud next to me and made sure you were covered in mud to so I felt better about going into the party covered in mud" She looked at her daughter as she lay infront of her looking so peaceful "But that's just you isn't it Jade…so caring and thoughtful of others…you'd do anything for for anyone, you would….but god help anyone who gets on your bad side…feisty…that's what your teachers used to call you" She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand and still massaging Jades hand with the other "You're my beautiful little angel, well…one of them" She smiled "Don't go telling your brothers and sisters that I told you you was my favourite because that's not what I said and I know what you're like…What I would give to switch places to protect you from this, but I know you're going to be ok and I'm going nowhere without you…when you wake up I promise I'll look after you and never let a hair on your head be hurt again… I love you so much Jade, get better soon" She smiled and placed a kiss on her daughters hand as she stood up and walked out of the room, as she got to the door she turned and said one last thing "good night, my precious baby" and she turned and walked down into the family waiting room where Adam and Jay were waiting.

"Hi guys" Melinda sighed walking in and sitting down.

"You ok?" Jay asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine" She smiled weakly "I can't remember how to get to her apartment and I think she is going to probably want her sketchpad when she wakes up…she's always loved drawing" Adam frowned, Jade had never mentioned she loved to draw.

"I'll go" Adam said standing up.

"Thank you…just look through a couple of the pads and one of them will have recent sketches in them…she writes the dates at the bottom of each page" Melinda explained.

"Yeah ok" He smiled walking out of the waiting room and out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I was going to wait until I got home from school to post this but I just couldnt wait lol :)**

* * *

><p>Adam got in his car and drove to Jades apartment; he remembered how to get there very well. He parked the car and got out, he vaguely remembered Jade once mentioning that there was a spare key under the doormat. He lifted it up and the key was there so he picked it up and let himself in. He hadn't spent much time in the apartment since he had known Jade so he wasn't sure where everything was but he was sure he wouldn't take that long to find the sketchpad. He scanned the living room and kitchen area but couldn't see anything he thought the bedroom would be a good place to start so he opened the door that he hoped would reveal Jades bedroom. He peaked inside and was faced with a room that was a fair size, with a double bed, a desk with a lamp and two small bedside cabinets on either side of the bed.<br>He walked over to the bed and searched through a pile of papers and books, he didn't come across any sketchpads but he did come across a small black box with the WWE logo on it. He smiled down at the box and picked it up as he thought about whether he should open it or not. He decided he should so he lifted the lid to reveal a petite silver chain, on the end was a star with a square in the middle of it, in that square was a capital letter R and across the top point of the star was the word rated and across the bottom of the star curved around the bottom of the square was the word superstar. He smirked at the necklace that was lying neatly in the box staring back at Adam. He knew jade was a fan before they had met but he didn't know that she had any of his merchandise or anything and he had to admit that he was actually quite flattered. He knew he shouldn't do what he did next because it was technically stealing but he did plan on giving it back. He took the necklace out of the box and placed it in his pocket with care, he felt guilty but he really was going to give it back, he planned on putting it on her so when she woke up she would be wearing it, he knew it sounded kind of creepy but he thought she might like to be wearing it when she woke up because she was in the hospital gown and it would be nice for her to be wearing something of her own. He looked up and was surprised to come face to face with himself in his ring attire and with his signature cocky smirk plastered across his face, he smiled at the poster, and as he looked closely he see someone had drawn an arrow on the wall next to it with the word 'sexy' written next to it, Adam laughed to himself at the word and couldn't help but get butterflies when he realised it was Jade that had most likely written it. He shifted a few more papers around the desk in hopes of coming across the sketchpad but still couldn't find it, so he turned and walked over to one of the bedside cabinets, he opened up one of the draws and found a large pad tucked underneath a pile of rolled up socks. He picked it up and opened it, it was a sketchpad and judging by the date written on the front it was the right one. The first picture was of a girl sitting in the corner of a room crossed legged and crying. The next was of Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne) doing the shooting star press off the top turnbuckle. Adam was astonished at the talent Jade had, she was an amazing artist, she could really draw and Adam felt slightly hurt that she had never mentioned she loved to draw and was good at it. He shut the draw and flicked through the sketchpad some more, he stopped when he saw a picture of him and Jade, they had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and were both smiling, it was drawn as if she had been taking a picture with a phone from arm's length, the background was just plain white where Jade hadn't bothered drawing anything. In the picture they looked as if they had been best friends for years. Another picture was of Adam jumping in the swimming pool at his house. He turned the page again and was again face to face with himself…in this picture he was in his ring attire and he was holding the World Heavyweight Championship. He smiled, shut the pad and turned around to walk out but he came across a small white book that said 'diary' in black on the top of it. He hesitated for a moment before he slowly opened it and looked for the entry for the day he and Jade had first met. It read:

_I met Adam Copeland today, yes, that's right Adam Copeland, oh my god he is quite the hotty but I'd never say that to him, I was actually disappointed because he was a complete dickhead to me when I asked for his autograph, I got it in the end though. I kind of wished I hadn't met him really though, but it all changed when these guys were being creepy and wouldn't leave me alone though, he just turned up out of the blue and got them to go away, I'd never admit it but I was terrified. Then me and Adam Copeland, yes, that's right Adam freeking Copeland! Actually sat down and spoke for a bit, I realised that he isn't as bad as I first thought either, he's just a bit messed up and misunderstood, I kind of wanted to help him but I probably won't see him again, it's sad really, I bet he's a nice guy behind all the anger._

Adam laughed at what was written, she had only met him twice when he had written it and she had already got him down. _Smart Girl_ – He thought. He flicked through the pages a little bit more and started reading a random entry.

_I had another argument with Luke today, he thinks Adam is trying to split me and him up because I spend so much time with him, but I don't think he is. Anyway, in the middle of this argument he raised his hand to hit me. I really wanted to see Adam when I see his hand raised, I felt like if Adam was there he would have stopped it, I know I'm seen as tough and I don't get scared of anything but I do and since I have met Adam I have felt protected and safe._

Adam looked at the page in shock with a tear in his eye, he didn't know Jade felt like that, she hid it from him well. He smiled and turned over the page, it was her very last entry before the accident.

_The truth is *deep breath*, I think I'm kind of falling for him, he is SO good looking and is such a genuine guy with a nice personality, now he is calming down and not resisting my help he is turning out to be a really nice guy. I've always gone for the typical good looking guy but this time I haven't, he has these gorgeous green eyes that I just melt at whenever I look into them…and don't even get me started on that smile of his *blushes*. He would never feel the same way about me though, he could have any girl he wanted, why would he want me? I'm just plain old Jade._

Adam stared at the page in shock…did he just read that right?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Came an angry voice from behind him, Adam jumped and dropped the journal.

"Luke?" He said turning around and locking eyes with Luke.

"Well, well, well…it looks like you were having a sneaky read of Jades diary…anything interesting?"

"Not really" Adam shrugged.

"Liar" Luke laughed "I've read it…I found the last entry particularly interesting" He smiled picking it up and flicking through the pages "I think I've got…" He started as he felt in his pocket for something, he found what he was looking for and smiled. "Ah...here it is" He smiled holding up a lighter.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked.

"What do you think" He sighed holding up the diary and setting it alight.

"NO!" Adam growled.

"Why?" Luke smiled cockily as he waved it and put it out.

"Did you know Jades been run over?" Adam asked.

"Of course I did…who did you think was the one who run her over"

"It was you?"

"Obviously…she split up with me and was on her way to your house…of course I slapped her around a bit before he left…teach a lesson…make her think I was done with her" Luke sneered.

"You bastard" Adam spat as he dropped the sketchpad and punched Luke. Luke fell to the floor and Adam jumped on top of him and repeatedly punched him. Luke lifted his legs and kicked Adam in the face, Adam got an instant taste of blood in his mouth. Luke managed to push Adam off and stand up and he reached into his back pocket from which he pulled a small knife that he pointed at Adam, he see the knife and stepped back.

"If anyone finds out that it was me I'll kill you…and that's a promise" He spat.

"You wouldn't dare" Adam said angrily.

"Try me" Luke whispered angrily stepping closer to Adam making him take a step back. He eyed Luke for a while trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "I MEAN IT!" He screamed taking another step closer with the knife at arm's length. "Don't tell anyone" He muttered.

"You deserve to be put away" Adam sneered.

"That's a matter of opinion…I'll do whatever it takes to keep her away from you"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Adam asked "Do you not want her to be happy…because that's what I can do…I can make her happy" He added.

"I don't care…if I can't have her no one can…I couldn't care less about her really…I was sleeping with so many different girls when we were together but she's going nowhere…no relationship ends until I say it does"

"You can't do that to her" Adam pleaded "If you stay away from the hospital I promise no one will find out" He sighed.

"They better not otherwise I'll cut your throat and watch you die" Luke snapped.

Luke swung his fist without the knife in at Adams face and hit him in the exact same spot he had kicked him, then he ran out of the apartment leaving Adam on the floor holding his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

"You know Adam…you're the biggest softie ever" Jay smiled wrapping his arm around his best friends shoulders and giving him a half-hearted hug.

"Shut up" Adam groaned in response. "I wonder when they're going to wake her up" He moaned putting his head in his hands.

"We'll ask when the doctor is done checking her over" Jay smiled.

"Jay…when I was in her apartment…I didn't only take the sketchpad" He had decided on the way back to the hospital that he would keep quiet about Luke because he had decided if he ever see Luke again he would deal with him himself.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"Look" He sighed showing Jay the necklace.

"Why did you take it?" Jay asked.

"I don't know…I just…wanted her to be wearing it when she woke up" He sighed.

"Don't worry…we'll put it on her when we are aloud back in there…in fact…give it here" He said taking it and putting it in his pocket. Adam looked confused but was interrupted by Melinda before he could say anything.

"Here you go boys" Melinda smiled handing them both a cup of coffee each. "Is the doctor still in there?" She asked worried.

"Yeah" Adam replied weakly.

"Can you give me and Adam a minute please Jay" Melinda asked.

"Of course, I'll be in the family waiting room when you're done" He smiled before walking down and the corridor and disappearing into the room.

"If I ask you one question, I want an honest answer"

"Ok" Adam nodded as he stifled a yawn, he had barely slept in the last few days and when he had slept it wasn't for long and he kept having bad dreams about something going wrong and Jade dying.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"What? No" Adam scrambled for an answer but knew he didn't sound even nearly convincing, Melinda had caught him completely off guard.

"I said I want an honest answer" Melinda said.

"I'm sorry" He grumbled.

"I never said it was a bad thing if you did…I just wanted to know for sure…you're a good guy…definitely better than Luke" She smiled.

"That's not exactly hard" Adam laughed.

"Come on, let's go and wait for the doctor with Jay" Melinda said nudging his arm and walking down the corridor to the family waiting room. Not long after they had joined Jay the doctor came in and sat down opposite the three of them with a distressed facial expression.

"Unfortunately I have some bad news" He sighed.

"What is it?" Melinda asked as horror washed across her face and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"When she wakes up from the coma…there is a chance that because of her broken vertebrae she may need to learn to walk again"

"No" Melinda whispered as she started to cry.

"But…there is a chance she will be able to walk" Adam nodded trying to find some sort of hope to hold onto.

"There is a chance she will be unaffected…yes" The doctor sighed again "But I suggest we prepare for the worst, it's going to be tough for her and she is going to need as many people around her as she can get"

"Is there nothing you can do?" Adam asked.

"We won't know for sure if she will be able to walk or not until she wakes up"

"When will you be waking her up?" Jay asked wrapping a comforting arm around Melinda's shoulders.

"Within the next two days…that is if she doesn't wake up on her own by then"

"Thank you" Adam said as the doctor stood up and walked out.

"Do you guys mind if I go and see Jade on my own for a minute?" Jay asked standing up.

"Go for it" Adam responded as he tried to comfort a distraught Melinda.

Jay walked back down the corridor and into the room Jade was in. Her bruises were starting to fade and her cuts were starting to heal, but her face was still pale and her lips were still thin and pale. Her hair had been brushed and wasn't knotted and dirty anymore though it was neatly tucked behind her head still. He smiled as he picked up a wood chair from the corner of the room and placed it next to the bed.

"Hey Jade" He smiled walking over to her stuff and getting the necklace out of his pocket "You don't mind if I put this in with your stuff do you…Adam took it from your apartment…he didn't mean to…I think he just wanted you near" He smiled but as he was about to put it in with her stuff he remembered Adam saying he wanted her to be wearing it so he spun around, walked over to Jade and placed it carefully arounf her neck "There you go...Adam wanted you to be wearing it when you woke up" He chuckled sitting down in the chair he had pulled up "I know we didn't get off to the best of starts but I am really grateful to you for everything you have done for Adam…you've really helped him out…it breaks my heart to see him in the state he has been in because of all this…it was worse seeing him the way he was for the first two months after he retired…he really does care for you Jade…he just has a funny way of showing it…when you wake up….if you can't walk…it's going to kill him…I don't think he will be able to cope…I hope me and you can be friends when all this is done…I'll help you out as much as I can…I mean it…I know I'm on the road a lot but I'll still do what I can" Jay sighed and leant back in his chair "I don't know how to express how grateful I am to you for all that you've done…you really didn't have to do that for him…but you did…and he's changed for the better…I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help _**you**_ out…you have no idea how much he cares about you…I know him…he's been my best friend for over 20 years…I know when he is starting to fall for someone…and I have never seen him fall this hard before…he didn't even fall this hard for his ex-wives…I just hope you feel the same way…I know I told him that I think you do but…I don't know you so I can't tell…I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth…I could see it in his eyes that he needed reassurance…so I lied…I hope you get better soon" He smiled standing up out of the chair and walking back down the corridor to Adam and Melinda but when he got there he could hear them talking.

"She'll be ok" Adam sighed.

"What if she's not" Melinda cried.

"Jade is strong…she can fight this"

"Her dad should be here"

"He isn't answering his phone" Adam explained.

"I know…it's typical of him…he only shows up when it is convenient for him" Melinda said, the anger was clear in her voice. "He walked out when Jade was 15…said he didn't want to be with me anymore but he still wanted to see the kids…but every time the kids tried to meet up with him and spend time with him he just turned them down…the worst time was when he agreed to see Jade…it was about 6 months after he had left and she went to meet him at the shopping centre and he never turned up…left her standing there for 2 hours…in the end she left and his excuse was he didn't have enough petrol in the car to drive to meet her…and she didn't answer the phone when he called…it was a lie…she didn't have one missed call"

"She's still turned out ok though…sometimes people are better off without a family member in their life"

"The sad thing is…Jade couldn't see that…she tried so many times to speak to him and see him but he kept finding excuses not to see her…I'll never forgive him for what he's done to my kids…Jade especially"

"I spose I was lucky…I didn't know my dad" Adam shrugged, his hatred for Luke was getting worse as he heard what Jades dad had done, Luke obviously knew how he had treated her and yet, it didn't seem to bother him.

"Yeah you are lucky…but Jade isn't…she doesn't trust anyone anymore…and she's lost all faith in love…she's told me before that she doesn't think it exists and she's never letting a man hurt her like that…do you know how hard it is for a mother to see one of her children go through all that pain and not be able to do anything about it?"

"It must be horrible…but I think Jade just needs someone to help put her faith back into men…someone she can trust not to walk out when they can't be bothered anymore" Adam explained. He decided he wanted to be that guy and he would top at nothing to make Jade happy.

"Yeah she does…but she doesn't trust people…she says she does…but she doesn't…I can tell…she's always said she's never getting married or having kids…maybe that's not such a bad idea…well not getting married…having kids is one of the best experiences ever" Jay stood just to the side of the door and listened in on the conversation, he felt so sorry for Jade, it takes a lot for someone to just stop trusting everyone like that. He quickly decided that he didn't want to hear anymore and walked through the door.

"Ermm…Adam is it ok if I go back to your house and have a shower and get some sleep because I'm beat?" Jay said as he stretched.

"Yeah sure…actually…I need a shower so I think I'll come with you" He smiled standing up. "Everything's going to be fine" He smiled hugging Melinda.

"She's a fighter" Jay added and the two of them walked out. They passed Jades room and Adam quickly peered in and had a look.

"Get well soon" He smiled and started walking down the hall, he had tried to be positive for Melinda's sake, she was distraught at the prospect of her daughter not being able to walk, so was Adam if he was being honest but he didn't want to show Melinda that, she needed someone to be strong for her. As Adam and Jay were about to walk through the doors they suddenly heard an ear piercing scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So I have exams coming up over the next few weeks...I'll try my hardest to update as often as possible but I really have to revise caue they're just so damn hard lol**

* * *

><p>Adam panicked and without saying a word he turned and ran as fast as he could down the hall and into Jades room with Jay following quickly behind him. She was sitting up slightly, her eyes wide open and full of terror. Melinda was already in the room by her daughters side.<p>

"Where am I?" She cried.

"Jade! You're awake?" Adam beamed.

"Mum, what's happened? Where am I? And who is he?" She asked as tears slid down her face and she lifted her finger and pointed at Adam. Adam felt like he had been punched in the gut and felt a lump form in his throat.

"It's Adam" Melinda replied soothingly.

"I don't know an Adam" Jade said calming down and trying to pull her mum towards her. Jay rested his hand on Adams shoulder in comfort, the look of hurt and distress was all over Adams face. It was horrible for Jay to see.

"Yes you do" Adam smiled sweetly walking over to Jade and taking her hand in his. "We've known each other for a month and you've been helping me through my retirement because I was really pissed off at everyone" He tried to explain but the blank look on Jades face told him all he needed to know.

"Please go" She said, her voice shaking again.

"Jade please remember me…you have to remember me…please Jade" He begged rubbing her hand.

"Come on Man you're just going to upset her" Jay sighed holding on to Adam and trying to pull him away.

"NO, SHE HAS TO REMEMBER!" Adam shouted pulling away from Jay.

"Someone please make him go" Jade cried.

"It's ok baby" Melinda said taking her daughters hand from Adams and trying to soothe her.

"This isn't helping anyone" Jay whispered standing infront of Adam, Adam didn't look at Jay he just looked over at Jade as Melinda held her and tried to stop her from crying. A tear slid down Adams cheek as he realised that the girl he was in love with had no clue who he was. Without another word Adam turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry man" Jay said placing a hand on Adams arm.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" He whispered.

"I don't know but if you keep acting like that you are just going to scare her"

"I'm going to talk to the doctor" Adam said completely ignoring Jay. As if right on qeue the doctor came running down the corridor and in Jades room.

"Doctor, she's awake" Melinda grinned.

"Ok, Jade I just need to check you over" The doctor reassured her. Adam walked back into the room and was about to tell the doctor everything when Jade looked up at him and fear washed across her face.

"I don't know him" She whispered. The doctor looked up and looked in the same direction as Jade, he sighed when he see who it was.

"This sometimes happens when people wake up from comas…they don't remember loved ones...so you don't need to worry about this...she'll get her memory back" He reassured Adam.

"Will she remember me?"

"Yeah, I've just never seen a situation like this where a girl wakes up and doesn't remember her boyfriend though" He smiled "But it will be fine…you just need to jog her memory"

"Boyfriend?" Melinda asked, confused.

"Uhh" Adam stuttered.

"He's not her boyfriend" She stated.

"Well, that's what he said when he first came to the hospital" The doctor replied confused.

"I lied" Adam sighed "I knew if I wasn't family I would have to go….we're just good friends"

"In that case…unfortunately unless Jade wants you here you're going to need to leave" The doctor said steering Adam towards the door.

"Wait a minute" Adam said "You said _**unless**_ Jade wants me here I have to go" He added with tears in his eyes "Jade?" He asked hoping that she would suddenly remember everything and say she wanted him at the hospital.

"Go" She whispered trying to fight more tears "Please make him go" She added. Adam felt like he had been slapped in the face. Everything had changed so quickly, only a few hours ago he was working out how to tell her he loves her and now just a few hours later he was working out how to get her to remember who he was.

"Please" He begged.

"You're going to need to go sir" The doctor said gesturing for him to go. Adam didn't have the energy to argue so he walked out and leant against the wall outside the room.

"Why did you tell them you were her boyfriend?" Melinda asked walking out and standing against the opposite wall to Adam. Jay was standing next to Adam he had no idea how to help his friend in this situation, but he could see in Adams eyes that he was miserable, the last few moments had been heart breaking for Jay to watch.

"I had no choice, If I didn't they wasn't going to let me in to see her" Adam explained "I didn't want her to be alone…I didn't know what was wrong with her at the point…as far as I knew she was awake and scared" He added.

"I understand…but I think it is best if you don't come to the hospital anymore…it's just going to distress Jade even more. I'm sorry" Melinda said.

"What? No, I need to…"

"I'm sorry…it's for the best"

"Come on man, let's get you home" Jay suggested taking Adam by the arm and gently pulling him towards the car park. Again, Adam didn't have the energy to argue so he obliged and slowly walked to the car as he looked at the floor. "I'll drive" Jay suggested. Adam didn't reply he just walked around to the passenger side and got in. He rested his head against the chair and sighed. "Everything is going to be ok" Jay comforted his best friend.

"Mmmm" Adam replied closing his eyes. As he sat in the car with Jay driving he couldn't help but think about the day him and Jade had gone to get his new phone.

_**Flashback  
><strong>__"We should get you a new phone" Jade suggested as she searched Adams fridge for some Orange Juice. _

"_Yeah, that'd be a good idea" Adam agreed._

"_We could go today"_

"_Yeah, there is an Apple Store not far from here…I wouldn't mind getting an I-phone" He smiled._

"_Ooooo…sounds good" Jade laughed finding some Orange Juice, pouring it into a glass and downing the lot._

"_Let's go now then, the earlier we go the earlier we get back and I fancy watching The Human Centipede" Adam smiled grabbing his car keys and walking to the front door._

"_You sick fuck" Jade said genuinely disgusted as she followed him_

"_What?"_

"_You have seen that film right?"_

"_Yeah, I thought it was bad…but I want to make you watch it"_

"_Thanks, love you to mate"_

"_Whatever, mate" Adam replied in a mock English accent. The two walked to Adams Porche and Adam started the car. Once they got to the Apple Store Adam parked in the nearest space he could. They both got out and made their way into the store, Jade ran straight to the I-pads and started tapping away. "What are you doing? We are supposed to be getting me a phone" Adam laughed, Jade just grunted and didn't tear her eyes away from the screen. "Jade?" He asked getting irritated until he see what she was so engrossed in. "Angry birds? Really?" He laughed._

"_I used to play this all the time before my I-pod touch broke" She said still not looking up from the screen. "This is too easy" She laughed to herself._

"_Give it here" Adam laughed taking it off of her._

"_Hey" She moaned. "You're doing it…No Adam…you're terrible" Jade sighed "I give up" She groaned through a laugh._

"_How do you do this…I'm crap" Adam grumbled._

"_Here, you need to aim it properly depending on what would make the whole thing collapse quicker…I usually go for the bottom" She suggested._

"_Thanks" He grumbled as he restarted the game and took Jades advice._

"_See…Easy peasy" Jade grinned. The two stayed playing games on the I-pads for about an hour before someone who worked in the store asked them to buy something or leave._

"_Ermm…yeah, I came here to get an I-phone" Adam explained, then he leant forward and whispered something into the mans' ear._

"_What did you just…?" Jade asked but Adam interrupted her._

"_You'll see" Adam said looking proud of himself._

"_Fine" Jade moaned like a small child that couldn't get their own way. The man returned a few moments later with Adams I-phone in a bag. He checked the bag and paid for it on his card before walking out. Jade followed him confused "Adam...I didn't see" She groaned._

"_Wait till we get in the car" He said opening the door, sitting down and opening the bag._

"_Sooooo" Jade beamed._

"_Here you go" He grinned getting a small box out of the carrier bag and handing it to her._

"_What is this?" She asked confused._

"_You said your I-pod touch broke…I bought you a new one" He smiled._

"_Adam…I can't"_

"_Yes you can…it's not like I don't have the money anyway and you'd make good use of it by playing Angry Birds all day" _

"_Thank you" She squealed excitedly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek "Oh, sorry I forgot, Mr big macho man doesn't hug" Jade laughed as she gave him another hug to say thank you and sitting back in her seat._

Adam wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he vowed to himself that he would get Jade to remember and he would eventually be able to tell her how he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

Jade smiled as the doctor and her mum both held on to an arm each and helped her take a few steps, it had been 3 days since she had woken up and the day before it had been confirmed that she would be able to walk again. Even with the cast on one leg she was doing surprisingly well.

"Hey guys" Jay smiled as he walked into the room "Hey, look at you…you're walking" Jay smiled. Jay had been going to visit Jade every day since she had woken up, even though she didn't know who he was she didn't mind him being at the hospital. What the doctors found strange was the fact that Jade was the exact same person she was before being run over but she had no memory of ever liking wrestling or knowing Adam. Jay had made it his personal mission to help Jade get her memory back and visiting her every day was a part of that.

"Yeah I know" Jade smiled "I'm so glad I don't have to deal with having to learn to walk again…I'm so lucky" She added.

"Any progress on your memory?" Jay asked sitting down. Jades face dropped as she gently laid back down.

"No" She grumbled "I can't remember anything from the last month…I feel sorry for that guy…Adam? Is that he's name?" She asked confused. Jay instantly felt a sudden rush of guilt at the fact Jade couldn't even remember what Adams name was.

"Yeah…that's his name" Jay nodded

"I wish I could remember" Jade said.

"Do you not remember being a wrestling fan?" He asked.

"Vaguely, I couldn't name any wrestlers though"

"So you don't remember being a fan of Adam?"

"What?" Jade looked at Jay in confusion.

"He's a wrestler"

"I don't remember" She said shaking her head.

"He wrestled under the name Edge or the rated R superstar"

"Those names do sound familiar but I didn't know it was Adam"

"I don't understand why you remember everything but ever being a wrestling fan or knowing Adam"

"I wish I could remember…I really do"

"You will in time" Jay reassured her. "What about this…do you remember this?" He asked taking off the necklace she had around her neck and showing it to her.

"Sort of...it looks really familiar"

"It's Edge merchandise" Jay smiled.

"What?"

"It's Edge merchandise" Jay laughed "It was yours"

"I dont remember" Jade said confused.

"That's fine...you havent been awake that long so no one is expecting you to remember right away" Jay reassured her.

"Jade, I was thinking that when you get well enough in a few weeks…you could fly back to England with me" Melinda smiled sitting in a chair next to Jay.

"No!" She suddenly panicked, "I want to stay here…there is something about this place…and I don't want to leave until I have figured out what it is" She added.

"When I leave, you'll have no one to look after you" Her mum explained holding her daughters hand.

"But I don't want to leave mum" Jade moaned in response.

"Well…I'm sure Adam would be more than happy to help you out" Jay suggested. "I would help but I have to go back on the road soon and I won't be able to be here" Jade looked at Jay with doubt on her face, she didn't even remember Adam so she didn't see why she had any reason to trust him. But she thought if Jay trusted him she had no reason not to trust Adam to.

"Yeah, ok" She smiled.

"Oh I don't know" Melinda said apprehensively.

"Adam would take great care of her…I promise and I'm sure if you ask he'll give you his number so you can phone him every day and ask how Jade is" He reassured her.

"I'm staying here mum…whether you like it not" Jade insisted stubbornly.

"Ok, honey...but you don't even remember Adam so I don't like the sound of you staying with him…what if you get scared again like you did when you first woke up"

"I don't know" Jade suddenly realised that her mum was right, she wasnt sure about Adam, she wasn't sure why but there was something about him she didn't like, the only reason she agreed to let him look after her was because Jay trusts him, and she trusts Jay so she didn't see any reason why she shouldn't trust Adam as well but the fact still remained that she wasn't sure about him.

"I'm going to go and get a coffee" Melinda said standing up and walking out. When she had gone Jay leant forward and reassured Jade about Adam.

"Jade has been my best friend for over 20 years…I know what he is like…I'd trust him with my life…and I know you can trust him to look after you"

"There is something I don't like about him" Jade replied looking out of the window.

"Tell me what it is you don't like about him and I'll tell you what I think"

"I don't know what it is…He just…scares me" She said with tears in her eyes as she still looked out of the window.

"You don't need to be scared of him Jade" He whispered resting a reassuring hand on her arm.

"I don't want to go back to England but I don't want to stay with him" She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Well then…you have a decision to make don't you…stay with Adam…or go home to England"

"I know…I wish you could help me…I like you" She smiled.

"Well I can't" He replied with a laugh "But all I can say is…Adam is a good guy"

"Was he here the whole time I was unconscious?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was the first one here…he got the phone call and then he came here and refused to leave because they wasn't sure if you was going to survive…he was in bits" He sighed.

"I wish I could remember him" Jade groaned.

"So does he…believe me…he'd do anything to get your memory back…you helped him out so much…he was in a really bad place until you turned up and pretty much knocked him into shape…you told him how it was and didn't take any of his shit…you pulled him out of his depression Jade"

"Can't remember a thing…it's all a blank to me"

"That's ok…you should get your memory back in time"

"I hope so…it's really getting to me now…It's horrible not being able to remember something no matter how hard I try…you're telling me all these things I've done and I have no clue what you're talking about" She groaned.

"Don't worry about it Jade…you'll get your memory back…there has to be something that will jog it" He reassured her.

"mmm" She said closing her eyes.

"I'll go because I can see your tired and you need to rest up" He said standing up.

"Ok then…I'll see you when you next come up" She said not opening her eyes.

"Bye" He said and he walked out of the room and then the front entrance of the hospital. He got in his car and drove away in the direction of Adams house.  
>Jade lay with her eyes closed trying her hardest to remember something from the last month but she just couldn't, one thing she was confused about and she kept asking herself was. <em>Where is Luke?<em>

"Hey Jade, did Jay go?" Her mums voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm tired so he said he should go and let me sleep"

"Ok then…I'll go to my hotel and let you sleep" Melinda said standing up.

"Yeah…actually before you go can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can darling"

"Where is Luke?"

"I don't know…the last I heard he was going to fly out here and live with you" She replied.

"I don't think he did" Jade answered, confused.

"I can get his number from your phone and call him if you want"

"No…that's ok…if he wanted to be here he would"

"Well…you get some sleep and maybe you'll remember when you wake up" She soothed her daughter before kissing her cheek and leaving her to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I thought I'd update this morning seeing as I have a day of revision ahead of me :'( but I'll look forward to some lovely reviews ahaa :) **

* * *

><p>Adam pulled on his swimming bottoms and walked down the stairs to his inside swimming pool. He stood at the edge of the pool with his toes hanging over the edge and touching the water. The last time he had been in the pool he had been with Jade, he closed his eyes when he thought of her because he felt like someone had ripped his stomach out whenever she was on his mind. He couldn't put into words how much he wanted her to remember because he wanted to tell her how he felt but if she couldn't remember him he knew he couldn't tell her, it would just upset and scare her even more. He knew Jay had been visiting her most days and was trying to jog her memory a little bit by talking about the past month, but as far as he knew, it hadn't helped in the slightest. But he was still grateful to Jay for at least trying to help. Adam jumped off the side and dived into the pool. He surfaced in the middle of the pool and pushed his hair out of his eyes. As he stood in the middle of the pool on his own thinking about the last time he and Jade had been there he started to think and he came to the conclusion that he really didn't think he could live with Jade not knowing who he was and being scared of him. He had no choice but to get her to remember. He was in love with her and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke got out of bed and put on his clothes, he turned to the girl that was laying in the bed sleeping peacefully, she was stunningly gorgeous with blonde hair, fake tanned skin, perfectly manicured nails and she had obviously had a boob job, not that he was complaining he didn't even know her name. He had picked her up in a night club the night before and they had gone back to her place and slept together, she was an easy lay so Luke was happy to oblige, since him and Jade split up he had slept with a different girl every night, not that he didn't do that when he was with Jade anyway but he wasn't able to sleep with a different girl <strong>every<strong> night. He picked up his phone and jacket and walked out of the apartment leaving the girl to wake up and to find that he was gone and he hoped he would never see her again, he didn't want to have to deal with that. As he walked down the street he laughed to himself as he thought about what he had done nearly two weeks ago, the more he thought about it the prouder he got. No girl left him for someone else and got away with it, he thought about it but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello" He answered.

"Hello…it's Melinda"

"Oh…uhhh…Hi" He said confused, he thought Jade or Adam would have told them what happened by now.

"Are you still in Virginia?" She asked.

"Yeah" He replied.

"I'm sorry Luke…Jade's been in an accident and we was wondering why weren't up here"

"What? Is she ok?" He pretended to panic.

"She was run over…and yeah she's fine but she can't remember anything from the last month" Melinda replied. Luke smiled when he heard the last part that meant she didn't remember him beating her up or running her over, now he onyl had to worry about Adam saying something which he obviously hadn't.

"Do they have the person who run her over?"

"No" She replied miserably. _Good _– Luke thought, that means they don't know yet.

"What hospital is she at?" He asked, forcing himself to sound concerned. In actual fact he couldn't care less about the fact she was hurt but he knew he could mess with the fact she couldn't remember the last month, and that's just what he planned to do. He planned to mess things up…a lot.

"Virginia Main"

"I'll be right there" Luke said putting the phone down as he smiled and started making his way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Adam swam to the side of the pool and used his arms to push himself out, water dripping off him, he grabbed a towel, dried himself and wrapped it around his waist then took off his swimming bottoms leaving just the towel around his waist. He walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge. He leant on the kitchen side and sighed as he picked up his phone, he noticed that he had a text from Jay so he opened it and read what it said.<p>

_Call me_

Adam yawned and did what the text told him to do and called Jay.

"Hello" His best friend answered.

"Hey, you wanted me to call"

"Yeah, I think Jade would benefit from seeing you"

"Seriously?" Adam said standing up straight in shock.

"Yeah, She doesn't want to go home to England in a few weeks but she won't be able to look after herself…so I got her to think about letting you look after her"

"You're the best friend ever" Adam laughed with a tear in his eye.

"Thanks man, but she told me she has a bad feeling about you and doesn't trust you so you need to earn her trust"

"Yeah, I can do that…thank you so much"

"Don't worry about it, but Melinda isn't going to let you come and see Jade in case it upsets her so I'll get Melinda away from the hospital so you can go and see Jade"

"Ok, let me know when you got her away from the hospital and I'll drive up there."

"Yeah, I'll text you when I've got her away at some point tomorrow"

"Thank you so much Jay"

"That's alright, I want to help out as much as I can…I better go anyway cause I need to phone the wife…that was part of the deal of me coming here…I have to phone her every night"

"You would anyway" Adam laughed "I want to have a shower anyway so I'll speak to you tomorrow or something" He added.

"True" Jay laughed in response "and yeah I'll text you so make sure you keep checking your phone…bye" and with that Jay put the phone down. Adam smiled as he put his phone back on the side, he was feeling a little more optimistic now he had spoken to Jay and was going to get to see Jade the next day. He had been in a bad mood ever since Jade had woken up and couldn't remember him but one thing still hadn't changed. He loved Jade and he wanted to be with her and just as soon as she got her memory back he planned on doing just that, being with Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :) <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_I've got her away from the hospital  
>she should be away for about an hour<br>good luck_

Adam smiled as he read the text, he had been up since 7 and was showered, dressed and ready by 8:30, it was now 10 o'clock and he wasted no time in grabbing his car keys and getting in the car. He sped down the street and towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>"I'll only be gone a few hours" Melinda reassured her daughter.<p>

"Ok mum" Jade smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't go" Melinda worried.

"No, you need to take your mind off of things for a bit" Jay reassured her. "Plus, I'm only taking you down the road for lunch" He added.

"Yeah mum, you should go, I'll be fine" Jade smiled.

"Ok, but if you need me, you get one of the doctors to call me and I'll be straight here" She said as she walked out of the room with Jay following closely behind.

"See you in about an hour" Jay smiled shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Adam locked his car and walked through the front entrance of the hospital, he walked straight past reception and down the corridor to Jades room, he slowly opened the door to find Jades bed empty, with her nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Jade?" He called.

"What are you doing here?" Came a familiar voice from behind him.

"I wanted to come and see how you are…you can't hate me for that can you?" He smiled cheekily trying to lighten the mood.

"I suppose you're right" She replied trying to hide a smile.

"See…I'm always right" He laughed sitting down "Where did you go anyway?"

"To the toilet" She smiled as she struggled to walk over to her bed, it wasn't exactly easy for her to walk with a cast on her leg and another on her arm, without saying a word Adam walked over and took her arm that wasn't broken and helped her get back into bed.

"How did you even get out of this bed?…and where did you go?" Adam asked helping her get comfortable.

"Will power…and I went to the toilet…you got a problem with that?" Jade laughed.

"No…I don't have a problem…I was just curious" He said holding his hands up in defence and sitting back down.

"So, how are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Better, my leg and arm hurt but that's kind of expected" She shrugged.

"Well, at least you're feeling better"

"Yeah, that's always a good thing" Jade shifted slightly and looked out of the window.

"You know, I'd be happy to look after you if you need some help"

"I need to think about it" She whispered still looking out of the window.

"That's ok, it's just that Jay told me you said you didn't want to go back to England and…well…he said he suggested you stay with me and I thought I'd let you know that I'm ok with that"

"I…just…need time" Jade answered.

"That's fine by me" He shrugged.

"Jay said you're a wrestler but I don't remember much about wrestling…I thought you could tell me about it and it might help me remember" Adam felt a sudden rush of sadness when she said she couldn't remember much about wrestling.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Tell me about what you did in the ring" Jade smiled.

"Well…I used to be called Sexton Hardcastle…then changed it to Edge" He laughed "I was known as the rated R supertar, I won more championships than anyone and I had a live sex show in the middle of the ring once" He laughed as he remembered the last one.

"Seriously?" Jade laughed.

"Yeah, I've done some random stuff in my time in the WWE"

"I gathered…so do you still wrestle?" She asked. Adam looked at her in confusion, trying to figure out whether she seriously couldn't remember if he still wrestled or not.

"No, I had to retire due to injury" He sighed.

"Hang on…you said your name was Edge right?" Jade asked pointing at him.

"Yeah" Adam replied confused.

"I remember that, I was upset when I was watching your speech"

"You remember?" Adam asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I cried…you were one of my favourite wrestlers of all time" She beamed "I remember!" She smiled. Adam sat up and for a minute he thought she meant everything from the last month. "Chris Jericho was my other favourite…it's still a bit vague but I remember more than I did…I still don't remember anything from the last month though"

"Shame…but you will in time…the doctors said that sometimes this happens" Adam explained.

"Tell me about the past month then" Jade said.

"Well…we had loads of fun…and we argued quite a bit to but we always ended up making up again…that's just how it worked…I bought you an I-pod touch because your old I-pod broke and we went for walks together a few times…in a woodland that isn't too far from here actually" Adam spoke "We went in my swimming pool a few times…the first time we did was because you made me smile…it was a bet we had…I bet that you couldn't make me smile by the end of the day and you did so my forfeit was to jump in the swimming pool with my clothes on but I just jumped in with my boxers on" He laughed "Then you jumped in as well" He laughed.

"I was wearing my clothes right?" Jade asked as she laughed a little.

"Yeah…well" He laughed "You jumped in with just shorts and a bra on"

"That's better…I spose" She giggled raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…we watched saw that night but you fell asleep before it finished so I carried you up to the spare room and you slept in there that night"

"It seems like we were good friends" Jade smiled.

"We were…during the whole month we hardly spent anytime apart even though your boyfriend moved out here to be with you"

"You serious? He moved out here to be here with me and I ditched him for you" Jade laughed "Wow I must have liked you" She added.

"Yeah…you must have"

"So tell me more about the last month….what about the arguments we had?" Jade asked.

"We had quite a few" Adam laughed "We went to the woodland one day for a walk…we had only met the day before and I'd been beaten up so I wasn't in a very good mood and I started telling you I didn't care about you and I didn't want your help" He shrugged.

"Oh…we sorted out I guess"

"Yeah…we went our separate ways but then I found you and we spoke for a bit and sorted out" Adam replied "But the last one we had was the worst" He quickly added with a laugh. "What happened was I was in one of my usual bad moods and I just lost it again"

"Tell me everything about it" Jade laughed sitting up properly.

* * *

><p>Luke smiled as he walked through the main doors of the hospital and walked up to the front desk. He quickly readjusted his features to make himself look grief-stricken and stood infront of the desk, he took a deep breath and pulled at his jacket to straighten it up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**This is actually quite a short chapter so sorry about that :/ I promise next time the chapter will be longer :D**

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me what room Jade Allen is in please?" He asked. The woman sitting behind the desk looked up and raised her eyebrow.<p>

"She has a lot of visitors...Are you related to her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend" He answered.

"Her boyfriend is already with her" She said with a confused look on her face as she remembered watching Adam walk past, who wouldn't watch him, he was gorgeous.

"Well, he's not her boyfriend…I am" He smiled sweetly, he knew exactly who she was talking about and pure rage began to build up inside him – _Didn't take him long _– He thought.

"Well…" The receptionist started but she was quickly interrupted.

"LUKE! You came" Melinda exclaimed walking over to him. Jay stood just behind her panicking and tapping away on his phone.

_Dude, she made me come back early  
>Luke's here!<br>You need to get out now!_

"Yeah but this lady said that her boyfriend is already here…he can't be" He said 'confused'.

"I don't know what they're talking about…of course he's not... unless…" Melinda suddenly realised that it had to be Adam that was in there, he was the only person the staff knew as her boyfriend.

"Unless what?"

"Adam" She sighed "I asked him to stay away" She added.

"Adams here?" He asked, he was seething now and he wasn't sure if anything could stop him from finding him and knocking his block off. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Just down here" Melinda said gesturing down the hall "I'm the first person to say I don't like you but I appreciate the fact you have come"

"I love her…there was no stopping me once you told me"

"Where have you been the last week and a half anyway?" Melinda asked.

"Me and Jade had an argument and she walked out, I've been staying at her apartment…I guessed she was staying with Adam or something, they'd been getting pretty close recently" Melinda suddenly remembered the conversation she had had with Adam the day Jade had woken up, she knew how he felt about her, it was quite obvious he was in love with her. She decided it was best to just let Jade decide who she wanted to be with and not get in the way. "Wait a minute" She said turning around and facing Luke "Adam went to Jades apartment and he never mentioned seeing you"

"I went out to look for Jade a few times…I had no idea where she would be but I wanted to find her and apologise"

"Ok then" Melinda sighed as she gestured for Luke to follow her again. "In there" She whispered pointing to the slightly open door. They could hear voices and laughter coming from inside the room.

"…Then you slapped me and called me an ungrateful prick" Adam laughed checking his phone, he instantly panicked when he read the text from Jay, he had no way of getting out. Though he had to admit that he wouldn't mind seeing Luke, so he could hit him.

"That sounds like me" Jade laughed in response. She looked over at Adam and tried really hard to remember the past month, it was no use she couldn't remember anything. She concentrated harder on Adams face, she vaguely remembered it, but she was sure it was because the whole wrestling thing. Suddenly she felt something as she looked into his eyes, it was a feeling she definitely recognised the feeling, like she had felt it before but she didn't ever remember feeling like that when she looked at someone, it was like there was no one else in the world and she was sure if she wasn't wearing a cast on her leg and another on her arm she would have jumped on him right then and there because the amount of physical attraction she felt towards him was insane.

"What?" Adam asked, he had been watching Jade stare and he had seen something on her face, it was like shock or confusion along with something else, he wasn't sure what the other thing was but he had a feeling she was remembering. Jade was about to answer and tell him but before she could say anything someone else started to talk.

"I told you not to come here" Melinda sneered walking in.

"Come on, I'm not hurting anyone" Adam pleaded jumping up in shock and turning to face Melinda, Jay and Luke.

"Jay, you got me out of the hospital so Adam could come up here because I wouldn't let him…didn't you?" Melinda said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I'm on Adams side, he did nothing wrong, he just came to see his friend" Jay said standing next to his best friend. "And she was perfectly happy when we turned up….in fact she was even laughing" He added. "They're good friends…you can't tell them they can't see each other"

"I don't care, what if when he first got here she had been scared and didn't have anyone to comfort her" Melinda sneered. "If you were going to see her anyway I would have preferred to be here…in case she was scared"

"If she had freaked out I would have gone home" Adam replied trying to defend himself. Luke smiled and see his chance to make himself look good.

"Look, if Jade doesn't mind him being here, then neither do I" He said walking over to the bed where Jade was laying and holding her hand.

"Thanks Luke" Jade muttered. Both Jay and Adam eyed Luke suspiciously as he stood smiling at them arrogantly whilst the girls were oblivious to what he was doing. "I didn't mind him being here…we were just talking and laughing…it was actually quite fun" She smiled at Adam, since she had stared at him and felt something she had felt safe and kind of attached to him, but she felt like there was something she was missing, something big.

"Now, Jade I wanted to ask you something" Luke said turning to face her and reaching into his pocket "I know, you don't believe in all of this stuff but I really don't want to lose you" He paused as he got a small box from his pocket and opened it as he got down on one knee "Jade, will you marry me?" He smiled a draw droppingly gorgeous smile as Jade looked down at him in shock, he was right, she had never believed in this stuff and she wasn't sure that she was ready to.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Adam stood near the door in shock if Jay hadn't grabbed his arm he would have gone charging over to Luke and knocked him out right there. He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach and then tried ripping it out, a lump instantly formed in his throat and he wanted to run over and grab a hold of Jade and tell her not to do it, not to ruin her life by getting married to Luke, who was clearly a complete bastard to everyone around him. He didn't care about anyone but himself.  
>Jay shot a sideways glance at Adam, he looked heart broken and Jay immediately felt sorry for his best friend. He could tell how much he loved Jade, he had known Adam for too long not to recognise when Adam was in love, he had only seen him like this once and that was with a girl in high school, but that hadn't ended to well. Though Jay had to admit that this was way more intense, he really was <em>in love<em> with Jade and it killed Jay to know that Adam was watching her being taken away from him.  
>Melinda gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She had to admit she didn't like Luke all that much and true she felt sorry for Adam because she could tell how he felt but she was definitely happy for Jade. It was so out of the blue and she couldn't help but be happy for her daughter at that moment.<p>

"Oh my god" Jade whispered as tears filled her eyes, she was overwhelmed at what she had just been asked, it was true she had never been a fan of the whole 'marriage' idea but from what she remembered, Luke had really cared for her "You know better than anyone that I've never planned on getting married…and I've never even told you that I love you…and I've never told anyone apart from family that I love them"

"I don't care Jade, I love you and I know you love me even if you can't say it out loud yet, you've had a rough time of it when it comes to the whole 'love' thing…so I don't mind if you never tell me you love me…just as long as you marry me" Luke smiled sweetly, he didn't believe a word of what he just said but he knew it was getting to Adam and that was all that mattered to him, getting to Adam.

"Don't do it" Adam suddenly interrupted as he went to walk over to Jade but Jay tugged at his best friends arm to let him know he didn't think it was such a good idea to get too close to Luke, it could have ended badly…for Luke.

"What?' She asked, confused at Adams sudden outburst.

"Don't marry him…you can't…Jade you have to remember the last month…please remember" Adam begged.

"Jade, he has been trying to split us up over the past month and he is obviously doing it again so don't bother listening to a word he says" Luke said holding Jades hand.

"Adam, whether I marry Luke or not…that has nothing to do with you…I think you should go" Jade spoke.

"Jade please" Adam begged "You have to remember…What about the day we played Just Dance and you were laughing at my dancing" He added trying to jog her memory "Or the day we sunbathed in the garden all day listening to rock music with bears and then jumped in the swimming poolbecause you were saying you were hot " Jade looked at him with a blank face, she had no idea what he was talking about it and that was obvious to everyone in the room. "Or the day you forced me to watch all of the Twilight movies and I fell asleep so you jumped on me" Adam laughed at the memory. "I didn't want to do this" He sighed.

"Do what Adam?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, do what?" Luke said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Luke was at the apartment when I went to get your sketchpad" He said rubbing his neck.

"What?" Jade, Jay and Melinda all said at once. Luke's eyes widened in horror as he squeezed Jades hand.

"It was him" Adam said.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"It was Luke…he told me it was him who did this to you"

"You didn't say anything when you came back…why?" Melinda asked.

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone"

"I don't believe you…you would have told someone if it was true" Jade spat.

"I'm telling the truth Jade" Adam pleaded.

"Just go" She whispered.

"No Jade" He pleaded again.

"Come on man, let's go…there's nothing we can do" Jay intervened and gently pulled Adam by the arm towards the door.

"NO!" He shouted. "She has to remember…I can't let her marry him…he's going to hurt her"

"ADAM!" Jay shouted "Let it go" He whispered.

"Jay…I can't" Adam choked back the tears "She's going to get hurt and I promised that I wouldn't…"

"You have no choice" Jay replied. Adam looked over at Jade, looking into her eyes he knew that the old Jade was still in there somewhere, fighting to get out. The last month couldn't be erased so easily and he was determined to find her again. He sighed in defeat and shook his head as he turned and walked out of the room with Jay following closely behind. Adam and Jay sat in the car and Adam asked question after question without pausing to let Jay answer.

"Can you believe that? Do you think she'll say yes? What do I do if she does? Jay, are you listening to me?"

"Man, hold up and take a breath I can't answer all those questions whilst you're talking" Jay laughed with his eyes on the road. "Yes, don't know, give it time…and yes" He added answering all of Adams questions in one go.

"I can't lose her Jay…I just can't" Adam choked back the tears as they filled his eyes and threatened to run down his cheeks.

"Look, let's go back to yours and I'll stay the night, you can let it all out over a beer" Jay smiled.

"I like that idea" Adam laughed, relieved that the urge to cry had gone.

"Good, cause so do I" Jay grinned; nothing else was said on the way back to Adams house. Jay parked the car outside Adams house and they both got out and went inside. Adam walked straight into the kitchen to get two beers whilst Jay walked straight into the living room and sat on the sofa. "Come on Adam, I need beer!" Jay shouted impatiently.

"Shut up!" Adam smiled walking into the living room as he opened the beers and handed them to Jay.

"So, tell me all about the past month" Jay said sitting up and getting ready to listen intently to what his best friend had to say.

"It's been good…I was such a prick to her sometimes but she always forgave me and came back...it got too much for her at one point and she slapped me…I just kept saying I didn't want her help but I did really…I was just scared I suppose" He sighed sitting back.

"Of what?" Jay asked.

"At first because I was scared about what would happen when I sorted myself out…I couldn't wrestle so I had no idea what I was going to do…then I wasn't scared so much about that I started worrying about if I pulled myself together would she just go and not come back" Adam shrugged.

"So what happened?"

"I decided I would just risk her going and start sorting my head out and that was the day we ended up in bed together" He sighed rubbing his forehead.

"You look like you regret it" Jay said.

"I don't…why would I? I love her and there is nothing I can do about it….she's going to marry Luke and I'm going to be right back where I started" Adam moaned.

"No, you're not, if she does marry him then me and the rest of the guys are going to be there for you and help you through it"

"Thanks, but I don't think that'll help…I just don't know what I'm going to do…I have to get her back somehow…I need to somehow her to remember"

"Before the accident, did she tell you or let you know that she had feelings?" Jay asked.

"No, but I could tell…she kissed me back and she didn't _have_ to sleep with me…she just did and then when I was at her apartment I read her diary and she had written in their that she thought she was falling for me"

"I suppose that would be a bit of a give away" Jay sighed "I'll help ya man, you'll get the girl…one way or another…I promise"

"Thanks…that means a lot to me" Adam smirked as he pulled his best friend in for a hug.

"No worries…we've known each other for over 20 years and we've helped each other through everything…nothing's changed that" Jay explained patting Adam on the back and laughing slightly. "What I can't get my head around though is you didn't tell anyone about seeing Luke at the house" Jay sighed.

"You believe me?" Adam smiled.

"Of course I do"

"Then why didn't you help me when we were in the hospital?"

"There was nothing I could do was there" Jay sighed. "So what actually happened at the house when you see him? Jay asked.

"We had a fight" Adam shrugged.

"And…"

"He told me it was him and if I told anyone he would kill me…he had a knife"

"You should have said something and we could have gone to the police" Jay sighed "You're really making things difficult for yourself with Jade"

"I know but I didn't know what to do and I made a stupid decision" Adam moaned.

"That's true" Jay sighed "But we'll sort it out" He reassured his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Do you really mean what you said?" Jade asked looking at Luke.<p>

"Ok course I do…I love you Jade, whether you like it or not, I know you'll never say you love me but like I said earlier, I know you love me even if you don't say it" Luke smiled and kissed Jades forehead. Jade suddenly felt a déjà vu moment come on and lay in confusion for a bit as she tried her hardest to remember where she remembered that moment from but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Then…yes…I will marry you" Jade beamed looking at Luke, she wasn't sure why she had agreed to it because she always had and still did hate the idea of getting married.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far it keeps me motivated lool :)**

* * *

><p>"You mean she can go home?" Melinda exclaimed.<p>

"Yes, I just need to sign some papers and she can leave today" The doctor nodded.

"Thank you" She cried hugging the doctor.

"I've just been doing my job" He said modestly "She is definitely a fighter…she has been recovering very well…If you don't mind I need to see to another patient and then I can get the papers sorted and she can go" He nodded walking out of the room.

"Did you hear that? You can go home" Melinda beamed walking over to her daughter and pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I heard mum…I just want these things off" She moaned lifting her leg and arm.

"All in good time" Melinda laughed hugging her daughter once more.

"What did the doctor say?" Luke asked walking in the room.

"He has to sign some papers and she can go home today" Melinda smiled.

"That's amazing" He grinned running over to Jade and giving her a hug.

"Yeah" Jade agreed sitting up. After about an hour the doctor returned and told them that Jade was free to go, she got her stuff together, got changed and walked out of the hospital her mum on either helping her walk whilst Luke walked a couple of paces behind tapping away on his phone.

"Take your time, you don't need to rush" Melinda sighed holding onto her daughters arm.

"I just want to get home mum" Jade groaned

"I know, just take your time" Melinda pleaded, Jade shook her head and walked to wear her mum had parked the hire car when she had first got to the hospital, it hadn't been moved since.

"I can't believe you turned down a wheelchair Jade" Luke said shaking his head as he finally looked up from his phone.

"I don't want one" She snapped.

"Your choice" He muttered as he looked back down at his phone again. After a lot of effort and time they finally arrived back at Jades apartment.

"Oh my home" She sighed walking in through the door. She looked over at the coffee table in the middle of the living room and had a déjà vu moment and held her head where she had stitches from a cut they figured she had got when she was run over. "Did I ever hit my head on that coffee table?" She asked pointing to it.

"No" Luke panicked as he snapped his head around to look at her.

"Oh, I had a moment where I felt like I had"

"Don't strain yourself to remember too much babe" Luke said rushing over and guiding her over to the sofa.

"I'm going to go back to my hotel and leave you two love birds alone for a while, I'm going to book a flight home for the next couple of days because I think you'll be ok with Luke" Melinda smiled giving her daughter a hug.

"Ok mum, I'll see you tomorrow or something" Jade replied kissing her mum on the cheek.

"Bye Luke" Melinda smiled and walked out before he could reply.

"Rude" He mumbled.

"What?" Jade asked.

"She just walked out without letting me reply" He grumbled.

"Oh shut up" She replied, quite annoyed.

"Whatever" He sighed walking into the bathroom.

Adam parked the car and got out, Jay got out of the passenger side and they both walked to the boot and got out Jays suitcases.

"I'm gonna miss you man"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I can't help you out with Jade but Vince really wants me back"

"That's fine…I'm a big boy…I can do it on my own" Adam laughed.

"Good, I'm glad" Jay smiled. Adam smiled and with a tear in his eye he pulled his best friend in for a hug. "Let me know what happens" Jay whispered.

"I will…I promise" Adam replied. He waved good bye to Jay and got back in his car and started driving.

Jade hobbled into her bedroom and walked over to the bed, she sat down and looked around the room, she looked over at her desk and spotted the poster of Adam above it. She pushed herself up to her feet and hobbled over to the desk and looked at it closely, even though she was sure Adam had been lying earlier there was something that was bugging her, it was this feeling she got every time she looked at him or even a picture of him, it was like a feeling of pure happiness and like nothing in the world mattered. She sighed and stepped to the side, she felt her foot hit something so she looked down at it, it was a half burnt book, her diary to be precise. She bent down with great difficulty and picked up the burnt book. She flicked through some of the pages but couldn't make out what they were supposed to say, half of what was written was burnt off but she could make out some of what was written on the last page, all she could make out was:

_SO good looking and is such a genuine guy  
>calming down and not resisting my help<br>gorgeous green eyes  
>*blushes*<br>why would he want me? I'm just plain old Jade._

She stared down at it confused, had she written this about Adam?

"LUKE?" She asked.

"What?" He snapped walking into the room, he panicked when he see what was in her hand and took it from her quickly.

"Why is my diary burnt?" She asked confused trying to take the diary back but failing.

"I don't know do I" He grumbled.

"But…"

"Just shut up Jade" He hissed.

"Carry on acting like this and I might start believing Adam that it was you who run me over"

"Thanks…we just got engaged and already you think I run you over and tried to kill you…nice start" He grumbled.

"Stop being such a bellend then"

"Don't you fucking dare call me a bellend" Luke growled getting in Jades face and pinning her against the desk.

"Get off me"

"Or what?" Luke spat.

"I don't need this" She sighed pushing Luke off with her arm that wasn't broken and walking out of the apartment as quickly as she could with a broken leg.

Adam parked the car and got out, he looked over at the woodland, the last time he had been there was with Jade and he wasn't sure why he had even driven there but he wanted to go for a drive and this is where he had ended up. He walked into the woodland and thought over everything that had happened over the last few weeks. He didn't know what was going to happen in the future but one thing he did know was that he wasn't going to let Jade stay with Luke for long, if it was the last thing he did, he was going to get Jade away from Luke, even if it meant she went back to England and he never see her again, just as long as she was safe. He had been walking aimlessly for a couple of minutes when he heard a faint sobbing coming from 'his' place, he made his way towards the small patch of grass and checked for the source of the sobbing.  
>Sitting in the middle of the grass with her legs tucked under her chin, one still in plaster along with an arm was Jade.<p>

"Jade?"

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Jade asked wiping her eyes Adam watched her, he hated seeing her cry but something distracted him, a ring on her finger – _She said yes – _He realised, he suddenly felt like he had more reason to keep all his feelings inside and like he had a huge weight on his heart.

"Don't you remember we came here a few times…this is 'my place'" He explained sitting next to her.

"I don't remember" She replied shaking her head.

"Then why did you come here?" Adam asked.

"I don't know I just walked out of the apartment got into a taxi and described this place to the driver" She shrugged "I had this place in my head and I remembered coming here but I didn't remember when or why"

"Ok" He said sitting down next to her "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not" She mumbled.

"Well then…you must be melting cause you got water coming out your eyes babe" Adam laughed.

"Babe?" Jade repeated back to Adam.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it" She said shaking her head.

"So tell me why you were crying" Adam sighed shifting so he was sitting closer to her.

"It's nothing really"

"Obviously not…whatever it is, it has made you cry…that means it's something" Adam reassured Jade as he slowly rubbed her back. Jade looked up as tears filled her eyes again.

"I thought he was going to hit me" She whispered.

"Who?" Adam asked, he had a feeling he knew who she was talking about he just wanted reassurance that he was right.

"Luke" She murmured.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me" Adam said pulling her into his chest as she sobbed.

"No…I'll stay with Luke…but I don't want to go back yet"

"Well…I'll stick around until you want to go and then I'll drive you back" Adam offered.

"Thank you"

"I'd do anything for you" He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"It's really cold" Jade moaned, shivering.

"If you want we can go back to mine…watch a film or something…and when you want to go home I'll drive you" Adam suggested.

"Yeah…if you don't mind that" Jade agreed, nodding.

"That's fine" He smiled standing up and holding a hand out to help Jade up. Jade winced in pain as she took hold of Adams hand and tried to pull herself up.

"Come here" He chuckled as he bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Oh my god" She laughed as Adam lifted her. "I can walk you know"

"I know…but this way is much quicker and a whole lot easier" He laughed walking with her in his arms towards his car. They got to his car and Adam put Jade down so he could open the car door for her to get in.

"Thanks" Jade uttered. Adam walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"You said yes then" Adam spoke suddenly when he had started the car and started driving.

"What?" Jade answered confused until she realised she was wearing her engagement ring "Oh…yeah"

"I told you the truth Jade"

"Let me make my own decision about him" Jade mumbled.

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"Well I don't really want to get hurt but for now I'm happy"

"For now?" Adam repeated.

"Yes…for now"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry this is another short chapter...but the next one is much longer promise lol :)**

* * *

><p>"So what do you wanna do?" Adam asked.<p>

"Go for a run" Jade said trying to suppress a laugh as she lifted her leg up to rest it on the sofa, Adam burst out laughing and bent over holding his sides. "Alright love, it's not that funny" Jade said supressing a laugh and shaking her head.

"Sorry" Adam mumbled, still laughing and wiping his eyes. "What do you want do apart from go for a run?" Adam smiled sitting down next to Jade, he was obviously trying to force himelf not to start laughing again.

"I don't know" She shrugged turning her head and looking out of the window, it had started to rain when they had got back to Adams house. It had started off as just a light, gentle rain but it had quickly started hammering down and gale force winds had begun. Jade had always loved watching the rain as it trickled down the windows, she had always found that the sound of the rain hitting the windows calmed her and gave her time to think.  
>Adam smiled as he watched Jade, her eyes were fixated on the window as the rain pounded against it, she looked so intrigued and it made him love her even more if that was possible.<p>

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing" She smiled shaking her head and turning to face Adam "I just like to watch the rain when I'm inside…it's…nice" She added.

"Well…than we can do that if you want…I'll move the sofa so it's facing the window and we can watch the rain" Adam suggested. Jade nodded enthusiastically and stood up, Adam laughed and moved the sofa so it was facing the window.

"You don't mind just looking out at the rain do you?" Jade asked as she hobbled over to the sofa and sat back down.

"As long as I'm with you...I don't mind" He answered sitting down next to her.

"What is the deal with you and being so nice to me?" Jade asked, confused at his last comment.

"I'll tell you…when the times right" Adam replied looking out of the window and wrapping his arm around Jades shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"When will that be?" Jade groaned, also looking out of the window.

"You'll know" He sighed.

"I want to know now" Jade groaned moving so she was lying across Adams legs with her head on his lap and looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes. Adam finally looked away from the window and down at Jade, he looked into her big blue eyes and fell in love all over again, he knew he couldn't tell her, it would scare her off and he couldn't bare her being scared away.

"I'll tell you" He laughed "Just not now" He added. Jade sighed and sat up.

"Fine" She grumbled looking out the window. Adam glance sideways at Jade as she watched the rain run down the windows intently, he couldn't help but want to kiss her and tell her how he felt but he knew he couldn't. Without even thinking, he leant forward and gently kissed her cheek, Jade quickly moved her head away and looked at Adam with an alarmed look on her face.

"What was that for?"

"That's why I'm so nice to you all the time" He grinned.

"Why can't you just be straight forward and tell me because now I'm more confused than I was before" She moaned resting her head on his shoulder, Adam chuckled and rested his head on top of Jades. As Jade sat watching the rain run down the window she couldn't get away the annoying feeling that her and Adam had done something similar to this before, like sat in that kind of position. A thought suddenly struck her and she felt she felt like she had to ask Adam, no matter how awkward it would make the moment "Have we ever kissed?" Adam lifted his head quickly and looked at Jade with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Oh, what happened after?" She asked curiously.

"Well…" Adam raised his eyebrows and looked out the window – _Should I tell her?_ – He thought "You said that you didn't want it to happen again and that we should just forget about it" He looked down at Jade; she still had her head rested on his shoulder, so he took a deep breath and continued. "Then…we kissed again and we kind of…uhhh…we…ermm"

"Spit it out" Jade laughed looking up.

"We…ermm" He gulped and took a deep breath "We…ermm…had…sex" He whispered awkwardly looking straight of the window to avoid looking at Jade.

"We what?" She asked sitting up "When?"

"It was the last time we see each other before you were run over" He said playing with his fingers, waiting for Jade to start shouting or get up and walk out. She didn't. Adam closed his eyes, still waiting for Jade to do something, willing her to do something, he had a feeling she wasn't going to take it very well though. Instead as Adam waited for Jades reaction he felt a pair of lips press against his, as the two kissed it was like the past few weeks hadn't happened at all and everything was ok. Adam had no problem in responding to the kiss, he turned his body so he was facing Jade properly and rested one hand on the bottom of Jades back and the other on the side of her neck. Jade broke apart the kiss and looked into Adams green eyes, he looked back and he could have sworn that he see an emotion he hadn't seen before, flash across her face but she quickly recomposed her face before he could tell what it was. Infact as he thought about the emotion he had seen flash across her face he realised he had seen it before, the dya they had kissed for the very first time before the accident.

"Jade" He whispered.

"Can you take me home please" She whispered as tears filled her eyes, something had happened when they kissed and she needed to sort her head out.

"Yeah" Adam whispered, he didn't want to upset Jade by asking her too much about what had just happened or what she was thinking. Adam grabbed his keys and helped Jade into his car.

"Thanks for letting me come to your house for a bit" Jade smiled awkwardly as Adam started driving.

"That's fine" He whispered, the two sat in silence for a while and Jade couldn't help but take note of the lack of awkwardness in it. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked, not being able to handle not knowing and he felt he had a right to know.

"We kissed before…so I thought…it might…help me remember" Jade answered.

"Did it?" Adam asked, a knot formed in his stomach as he asked, if Jade remembered it would mean he would be able to tell her how he felt, all the horrible feelings would be over, Jade would leave Luke to be with him, and he would finally get to call her his girlfriend. He would be the happiest man alive. Adam had it all planned out in his head. Until she gave him an answer.

"No"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	29. Chapter 29

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far because there is loads more to come...I am currently writing Chapter 36 and I have loads more to write because I have like a million different ideas running around in my head lol.**

* * *

><p>Jade walked in through the front door to find Luke sitting on the sofa waiting for her.<p>

"Hi" She whispered.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Luke hissed.

"Adams house" Jade shrugged.

"I can't believe you…after what he accused me of you still go to his house and see him" Luke growled looking up at her.

"Yeah…sorry if that's a problem to you" Jade spoke.

"Well yeah it is….he's bad Jade…really bad" He spat.

"I kissed him" Jade blurted out completely ignoring what Luke had said, she had only decided to tell him as she got out of Adams car.

"You what?" He scowled as he stood up and walked so he was inches away from Jade.

"I kissed him" She repeated, this time more defiantly.

"You slag" He spat walking closer to her and putting his forehead on hers.

"Call me what you like Luke…but I remember" Jade spat back "I remember everything Luke…I remember how you used to try and stop me and Adam from seeing each other…I remember how crap you used to make me feel for being friends with him" She gave Luke a sick smile and continued "I remember how you beat me up and walked out of this apartment the night I got run over" Jade breathed heavily and got in as close to Luke's face as she could, she was enjoying seeing the look of pure terror on his face as she told him that she remembered everything "But most of all" She laughed "I remember…seeing your face behind the wheel of the car that ran me over"

Adam lay in bed and let a tear run down his cheek. He really wasn't sure what option he had left, how could he get Jade to remember if repeating something they had already done couldn't even do the job.

"You have no proof…so go to the police…they won't be able to do anything"

"I'm not going to the police" Jade shrugged with a look on her face that said she couldn't care less. Luke had had enough so he swung his fist at Jades face, she wasn't expecting it as his fist hit her face and she fell to the floor.

Adam had had enough of laying around waiting for Jade to remember, he was going to go to her apartment and tell her how he felt whether she liked it or not. He chucked the covers off, got dressed and walked down to his car.

"You think you can just walk in here and start telling me you remember everything" He spat bending over her and slapping her hard across the face.

"Adam" She whispered as her face stung.

"Adams not here"

"I want Adam" Jade groaned.

"Like I said…he's not here" Luke laughed grabbing the rated R superstar necklace she was wearing and pulling it off her, Jade winced as she felt the necklace dig into her neck and cut her a bit. He held the necklace in his hand and gave a sick laugh. "I hate that man" He spat opening the window and chucking the necklace out.

Adam slammed his car door shut and started making his way to Jades apartment but he stepped on something so he stopped and bent down to pick it up.

"Shit" He whispered holding the necklace in his hand he remembered seeing it around Jades neck earlier in the day. He put the necklace in his pocket and ran up to Jades apartment as quick as he could, he had a feeling that what he was about to see wasn't good.

"You see Jade…I think I should even your legs up a bit" He smiled pulling a hammer out of a tool box Jade had in one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"No…please" Jade pleaded trying to stand up but it was too difficult because of her broken leg and arm. "Adam…please help"

"Oh shut…" Luke started, but he was interrupted by a banging on the door. He pointed the hammer down towards Jades leg that was broken and mouthed 'don't say a word' as he walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello" He said in a sweet voice as he opened the door.

"Where's Jade?" Adam asked.

"Go away" Luke scowled as he placed his hand across the door so Adam couldn't just walk in.

"I need to talk to her and tell her something"

"No you don't…you're just here to ruin everything as usual"

"I need to tell her" Adam whispered.

"I'd be happy to pass on the message" He smiled raising his eyebrow.

"I want to tell her myself" Adam demanded.

"I don't care what you want Adam"

"ADAM!" Jade shouted when she heard Luke say his name.

"JADE!" Adam answered as he used all his strength and pushed past Luke and walked into the apartment

"What have you done?" Adam asked turning and looking at Luke in disgust.

"It's nothing she didn't deserve" Luke sneered with a proud look on his face.

"You think she deserves this" Adam sneered in response.

"Yeah" Luke gave a sick laugh as he see Jade trying to push herself on to her feet but failing.

"You sick bastard" Adam hissed shaking his head.

"Oh get lost Adam…you're not exactly a saint" Luke answered.

"I would never do this" He again pointed at Jade struggling to stand up.

"I don't care what you would do…this is what I would do"

"You're sick"

"SHE REMEMBERS!" Luke shouted.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"She remembers everything Adam…I'll go to prison"

"I already said I wouldn't go to the police" Jade groaned as she gave up trying to stand up.

"I don't believe you" Luke spat down at his fiancé.

"She said she wouldn't go to the police…so she won't" Adam spoke.

"LEAVE AND LET ME AND JADE SORT THIS OUT BETWEEN US!" Luke shouted.

"No, I'm not leaving her with you" Adam spat "You'll hurt her…and when she was in hospital I promised her I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her again" Adam ran his fingers through his hair and gritted his teeth "I'm not about to break that promise" He added.

"She's _**my**_ fiancé" Luke answered pointing to himself "Now get lost" He growled pointing towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" Adam scowled.

"Don't make me break you" Luke threatened. Adam walked over to Luke and grabbed his face.

"I'd like to see you try"

"Don't tempt me" Luke said and then spat in Adams face, all of the anger that Adam felt towards Luke finally boiled over and he swung his fist at his face, hitting him square in the jaw. Luke stepped back in surprise at the punch and the amount strength behind it and then in return he swung his own fist at Adam, hitting his right eye, the amount of times Adam had been hit in ring were helping him in this situation so the punch to his eye didn't faze him one bit.

"Leave now or I swear to god I'll spear you into next week" Luke's face went from being angry to scared in a split second. Adam smirked as Luke walked out quickly, he didn't understand how some people thought wrestlers used the moves they had learnt in training outside of the ring.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked kneeling down next to Jade.

"Is he gone?" She asked as she struggled to sit up and started shaking in fear, Adam noticed and put his hands under arms to help her sit up, Jade put her hand on his shoulder and pushed herself up. She looked at him with fear in her eyes as she tried to stop herself from shaking and gulped as a lump formed in her throat. Adam sat down next to her, pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly, he had never been happier to have been at her apartment.  
>Jade buried her face in to his chest and took deep breaths trying to stop herself from crying she was glad that she remembered now. She had felt constantly confused, she would smell or see something familiar but could never quite work out why, but now she could remember. The smell of Adams aftershave, the way he hugged her tight and made her feel like she was safe, and most of all…the way he made her feel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**I have worked out that it should be about September at this point of the story.**

* * *

><p>Adam held out his hand and helped Jade stand up.<p>

"Thanks" She smiled hugging him.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you" He smiled hugging her back. As the two of them stood in the living room hugging tightly Adam thought about what he had to tell Jade but he couldn't bring himself to do it, she had had so much happen he wasn't even sure if she felt the same way about him, despite the last entry in her diary. She had never shown any signs of ever having any feelings for him, and he wasn't sure he would like the answer he got when he told her. Besides just because she remembered the last month it didn't mean she still felt that way about him if she had felt that way before the accident. "When did you remember?" He asked as they still hugged.

"A couple seconds after I kissed you" She smiled up at Adam as her arms were wrapped around his body.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said…but I thought I could handle getting rid of Luke on my own…and I knew you would never let me do that"

"You're right…I wouldn't have let you do that" Adam laughed. Jade took a deep breath and took in Adams scent. She had always loved his scent, it was a mixture of his aftershave and deodorant and it wasn't overpowering, it was just the perfect amount. Jade tightened her grip around Adams waist and took in another deep breath. Adam felt Jade tighten her grip and buried his face in her hair. It was the perfect moment for him.

"I'm glad you turned up" Jade sighed.

"Me to" Adam replied as he stepped away from Jade. "Do you wanna stay at mine tonight?" He asked looking into Jade blue eyes.

"Yeah…thanks" Jade smiled holding both his hands in hers, it was surprisingly difficult due to the fact she had one hand in a cast.

"Jade?" Adam asked as they walked out of the apartment and down to Adams car.

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" Jade shrugged.

"You know what happened between us before the accident"

"Spit it out Adam" Jade sighed sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Adam smiled and got in the drivers side.

"What does that mean for us?" He asked with his eyes fixed on the road, he was too scared to look at Jade for fear that she would tell him it was a mistake.

"I need time to think" She smiled.

"Ok" Adam sighed, he had heard that before and it hadn't ended well. He parked the car in his driveway and helped Jade out and into his house.

"I think I'm going to go straight to bed if that's ok" Jade said suppressing a yawn.

"Yeah that's fine" Adam smiled as he helped her to the stairs.

"I think we're going to have a problem" Jade laughed looking at the stairs.

"Come here" Adam sighed picking Jade up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs.

"This is going to become a habit isn't it" Jade groaned as she wrapped her arms around Adams neck.

"As long as you have a cast on your leg yes" Adam laughed "When do you get your casts off?"

"I have a hospital appointment tomorrow and they said they are going to do some tests and see if they can take off the cast…and they are going to put on a smaller cast"

"Ok, I'll drive you there if you want" Adam suggested as he got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah ok" Adam opened a door, walked in and placed her carefully on the bed. "My appointment is at 11 so if I'm not up can you wake me up at about 9 please" Jade asked as she wriggled under the covers.

"Yeah sure" Adam smiled as he sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry you were almost hurt by Luke again" He sighed moving so he was lying next to Jade.

"It's not your fault…I should have listened to you" Jade smiled as she snuggled into Adams chest tightly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just glad I turned up in time" He sighed, Jade didn't reply because she had already fallen asleep. That night they slept in each other's arms and Adam couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>Jade lifted her arm that wasn't broken and rested her hand on a hard surface. She furrowed her eyebrows and patted it gently, without opening her eyes. She patted it again trying to figure out what it was but she soon heard a slight snore, she snapped open her eyes and looked at what she had been sleeping against. She looked up and see Adam sleeping soundly whilst snoring slightly with his arms wrapped gently around her. She shifted her head and looked over at the time on the clock it was 10 o'clock she had a hospital appointment in an hour but she didn't want to move, she wanted to stay in Adams arms forever, she closed her eyes again and slowly fell back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"JADE!" Adam shouted jumping out of bed.<p>

"What?" She answered as she slowly woke up.

"It's 10:30, we got to go" He said running out of the room to get changed. Jade stretched and got out of bed, she slowly walked out of the room and looked for Adams room.

"Adam?" She said opening the door and walking in. Adam jumped when he see Jade, after all he was only walking around in a pair of boxers. Jades heart skipped a beat and she wasn't sure how she stopped herself from jumping on him right then and there, in Jades opinion he looked the very definition of sexy "Just a tip…but you should really wear more than that if we're going outside" She laughed.

"Thanks for that…I'll find something" Adam laughed looking in his wardrobe.

"I have nothing to change into" She sighed.

"Well…on our way back we can stop by your apartment and get you a change of clothes or something" Adam shrugged looking blankly into his wardrobe.

"Come here" Jade sighed dramatically and walked over and stood next to Adam. She shuffled through some of the clothes and finally found a plain white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a black leather jacket. "There you go" She chuckled handing him the clothes.

"Thanks babe" He laughed.

"Babe?" Jade repeated confused.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" He started but Jade interrupted.

"I never said I didn't like it" She said tracing the star tattoo on Adams right arm.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, confused.

"Nothing…I just like that tattoo" She said shaking her head and walking out of the room. Adam quickly got dressed and walked out of the room to find Jade sitting at the top of the stairs.

"What are you sitting there for?" Adam asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm going to hurt myself even more if I try walking down the stairs" She sighed looking up into Adams green eyes.

"Fine" He groaned and again picked Jade up bridal style and carried her down the stairs and to his Porche.

Melinda sighed as she checked the time on her phone, it was 10:45, she knew Jade had a hospital appointment at 11 and she wanted to meet her after and break the news to her daughter that she was leaving to back to England in a week. She quickly text Jade and let her know she would meet her at the hospital at 11 and left.

"My mum is meeting us at the hospital" Jade informed Adam as he turned into the car park and parked the car as close as he could to the entrance.

"Sounds good" He nodded stopping the car, Melinda was waiting for them just outside the front entrance.

"Mum" Jade smiled hobbling over to her mum and pulling her into a hug.

"Jade…how are you feeling today?" Melinda smiled hugging her daughter.

"I'm good"

"Where's Luke?" Melinda asked, confused as she saw Adam standing awkwardly behind Jade.

"He's gone mum" Jade sighed "I kissed Adam and remembered everything, then he started hitting me but Adam turned up and beat him up" Adam rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked around.

"You remember?" Melinda beamed at her daughter.

"Yeah" Jade beamed back.

"Thank you for protecting her Adam" Melinda said as she started crying and pulled Adam into a hug.

"Come on mum" Jade groaned as she hobbled into the hospital with her mum and Adam following closely behind, she told the receptionist her name and was asked to sit down and wait for the doctor.

"Jade Allen" The doctor said walking out of a side room.

"Yep" Jade said standing up and following him back into the room, leaving Melinda and Adam to sit and wait for her return.

"I'll never be able to express how grateful I am towards you for stopping Luke, I can't say I ever liked him but I want so much for her to be happy that when she does something I don't like I don't tell her…I'm the same with all my kids" Melinda spoke.

"I wasn't about to let her get hurt" Adam replied.

"I'm not usually the sort of person to pry…but I have to know" Melinda smiled "What's happening between you two?" She asked.

"Nothing" Adam shrugged "I asked her last night but she said she needs time to think"

"Oh" Melinda smiled "Well…you need to give her time…like I said before she woke up…she doesn't believe in the whole concept of 'love'…" She started but Adam interrupted her.

"I'm not asking her to love me…yet…just trust me" Adam moaned.

"Jade finds emotions difficult to understand…she usually runs in the other direction when love comes into play" Melinda explained "That's how I knew she never really loved Luke…she never ran"

"I know" Adam grumbled.

"I think the age difference between you two comes into play as well"

"I thought so" Adam sighed.

"I got it off" Jade beamed as she came out of the room holding her arm out. "I got to have physiotherapy so I can get it to move properly again though" She huffed.

"That's great" Adam smiled, walking over to Jade and hugging her.

"Oh…that is amazing Jade" Melinda grinned.

"I get to have a smaller cast put on my leg as well" She grinned pointing down at her leg. "We need to wait here and then the doctor said he'll take me down to get it changed" Jade smiled.

Jade walked out of the small room she had walked into about 30 minutes before only this time she had a blue cast on her leg and crutches.

"I figured it would be easier to walk with some crutches" Jade laughed stopping on front of them "It's still hard though because I only just got the cast off of my arm"

"You should have got a red cast to match your hair" Adam smiled standing up.

"Would you like me to ram this up your arse?" Jade laughed holding one of the crutches out infront of her.

"Fiesty" Adam smiled cheekily.

"If you two would like to stop flirting for a couple of seconds I need to tell you guys something" Melinda interrupted.

"We wasn't flirting mum…we were having a laugh" Jade moaned.

"You call it having a laugh…I call it flirting" Melinda replied waving her hand in dismissal "Anyway…I need to tell you something" She sighed "I'm leaving tomorrow…I gathered you would be ok with Adam" Melinda smiled nudging Adams arm "but you have to promise as soon as you can you will come and visit me"

"I promise mum" Jade laughed. "But I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to darling…but I think Adam will take good care of you" Melinda smiled "In fact…Adam…could you give me and Jade a minute?"

"Yeah sure" Adam nodded "I'll wait in the car" He added as he turned and walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

"Come and sit over here a minute" Melinda smiled gesturing to a row of seats. Jade gave her mum a confused look but followed and sat down next to her. "I want you to be honest with me" Melinda said sternly.

"I promise" Jade nodded.

"Good…Do you have feelings for Adam?" Melinda asked, she knew the answer before Jade even said a word, Jades face went bright red and she couldn't make eye contact with her mum.

"No" She mumbled.

"What did I say about being honest?" Melinda sighed resting a hand on her daughters arm.

"Why ask if you already knew the answer?" Jade grumbled.

"He feels the same Jade"

"No he doesn't…he could have any girl he wants"

"Yes…but he wants you…not any other girl…just you" Melinda reassured her daughter.

"Plus he's 38…39 next month and I' only 22…it's kinda weird"

"No, it's not…I can talk to your brothers and get them to come around to the idea"

"It's not just that mum" Jade sighed putting her head in her hands. "He hasn't had the best past when it comes to girls"

"The key word in that sentence being past" Melinda smiled taking her daughters hands.

"He cheated on his new wife with a friends girlfriend"

"That doesn't matter now…I've seen the way he looks at you…like he is just waiting to have to jump in the way of a bullet for you"

"I can't do it mum"

"You need to stop being scared baby" Melinda pulled Jade into her and hugged her tightly. "You need to let a man in…and I think Adam is the right man" Melinda reassured her. "Tell him how you feel baby…you trust me right?" Melinda said holding her daughters face in her hands.

"Yes…I trust you" Jade grumbled.

"Then trust me when I tell you he loves you Jade"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	31. Chapter 31

"Bye mum" Jade said with tears in her eyes as her mum pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheeks.

"Don't get into any trouble" Melinda smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "And promise me if Luke turns up again you are going to get rid of him" Melinda said turning to Adam.

"He's getting nowhere near her…I promise" Adam chuckled.

"Thank you" Melinda smiled hugging the 6 foot 5 man standing next her daughter "Look after my baby"

"Promise"

"And…I'm sorry for the way I acted before her memory came back...I thought I was protecting her"

"You were doing what any mother would do" Adam smiled.

"Promise as soon as you get that cast off you'll come visit…everyone wants to see you"

"Promise" Jade smiled, Adam wrapped his arm around Jades shoulders and puller her into his chest as they both watched Melinda walk away.

"Come on…let's go out for dinner" Adam smiled as he pulled her towards his car.

"I miss my family" She smiled with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know…you'll visit them soon…if money's a problem…I'll pay" Adam said opening the car door for Jade to get in.

"I couldn't ask you…"

"You're not asking…I'm offering" Adam interrupted sitting in the drivers side and starting the car.

"Thank you" Jade smiled as she leant over and gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Adam said going slightly red.

"Being such a good friend to me…since I've woken up you've been here for me…even when I couldn't remember you"

"You were a good friend first…I was such a prick to you and you still stuck around and helped me out" Adam shrugged with his eyes on the road.

"There's something I really need to tell you" Jade sighed looking out of her window because she was too scared to look at Adam.

"What?" He smiled "You haven't got another psycho boyfriend have you" He laughed.

"No…no more psycho boyfriends" Jade laughed.

"Good…then what do you need to tell me?"

"I'm scared"

"What of? If its Luke then don't worry he's not going to get you…I won't let him"

"It's not Luke…I can handle him" Jade sighed putting her head in her hands.

"And I'll be a friend right beside you…helping you handle him" Adam said putting a hand on her leg.

"I'm glad…but I don't want you by my side…as just my friend"

"I don't think I'm getting where you're coming from" Adam said, in actual fact he understood completely he just wanted Jade to say it out loud.

"Before I met you…I only see you as one of my favourite wrestlers of all time" Jade took a deep breath , she was shaking now and carried on "but since we met…I've been seeing you in a different light...and I've kinda been getting these erm…"

"I love you Jade" Adam blurted out, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"You what?" Jade asked as her mouth fell open.

"I love you Jade…and I know you've never said that to someone apart from your family before but I don't care…I just want you to know how I feel"

"Well…I was trying to tell you that I've been having feelings for you" Jade laughed. Adam pulled into the car park and parked the car, he unstrapped himself and leant over to Jade, he gently lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her softly.

"What does this mean for us?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you want it to mean?" Jade asked.

"I want it to mean that I can call you my girlfriend" Adam smiled, it wasn't his usual cocky smirk it was a cute sincere smirk that told Jade he genuinely cared and was really happy.

"That's good" Jade answered placing her hands on Adams shoulders and kissing him, this time a little more passionately.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to tell you how I feel"

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you that…" Jade started but she was interrupted by Adam.

"It doesn't matter…as long as I know that you've got feelings for me…that's enough for me" He said before kissing her once more.

"Can we get something to eat…I'm starving" Jade laughed.

"Good idea" Adam replied getting out of the car and walking around to help Jade out.

"Thanks" Jade said as Adam handed her one of her crutches "I don't want the other one" She said as he went to get the other out.

"Why not?" Adam asked confused.

"Well…I don't know about you but I'd prefer to hold your hand" Jade laughed. Adam beamed at Jade, he had been waiting for this moment for so long and he couldn't have imagined feeling any better than he did now. They walked through the doors of the restaurant holding each other's hands and smiling brightly.

"Table for two" Adam said as they walked through the doors.

"Right this way" The waiter nodded and gestured for them to follow him. As they followed him Adam got his phone out of his pocket and started tapping away

_I did it man…I told her  
>I'll phone you and tell you all about it later<br>I can actually call her my girlfriend now  
><em>

They sat at a table near the back and looked at the menus.

"Wow…this place is expensive" Jade said as she looked at the prices.

"Don't worry about that" Adam replied shaking his head.

"But…"

"But nothing…I don't come out to restaurants that often so…I like to do it in style" Adam replied.

"If you say so" Jade let out a deep sigh and went back to looking at the menu, after a while the waiter took their orders and gave them their drinks.

"I'm glad I can call you my girlfriend" Adam smiled at Jade across the table. Jade blushed and looked down. "What's up?" He asked.

"I'm not used to the compliments I suppose" She shrugged.

"Well you need to start getting used to them" Adam smiled sweetly, Jade let out a slight laugh and sipped her drink. "There's something wrong" Adam said examining Jades face.

"No…it's just…no it doesn't matter" Jade said shaking her head.

"No tell me…if we are together I want us to talk about things…I don't want us to hide things from each other"

"Well…it's just that…you haven't exactly…" Jade stammered trying to find the right words.

"I haven't exactly had the best past when it comes to women" He smiled as the waiter brought them there food.

"Well…yeah" Jade replied awkwardly.

"You're right…I haven't…but it's all in the past" Adam smiled "I'd never do that to you…I couldn't…you'd beat the living shit out of me" Adam laughed

"That's true" Jade nodded with a smile "What about the age difference between us…you're 39 next month and I'm 23 the month after" Jade said as she started eating. Adam sighed and leant forward so he was closer to Jade.

"Do you think I would have told you how I feel if our age difference was a problem to me" He smiled cheekily.

"What if it's a problem to me?" Jade asked sitting back in her chair.

"Then we end it here and say it was a silly idea…although…I can't promise my feelings would subside" He said sadly. "But I want you to know that I mean it when I say I love you…it's not a joke to me...I know you don't believe in the idea of love but I do and being around you just makes me believe it all the more" He explained.

"I don't want to end this…that would probably make it the shortest relationship in history…I just need to adjust to the age difference"

"That's fine by me…I think I need a little adjusting to" He shrugged. Jade nodded and they ate in silence.

"Jade, why do I get the feeling something's wrong?" Adam asked studying her face for any sign of what was what wrong.

"Nothing's wrong" She smiled.

"Why don't I believe you?" He asked, Jade didn't have an answer, she just shrugged. "Maybe because you're not a very good liar" Adam suggested.

"I am a good liar" Jade pouted.

"Well...then I can tell when you're lying"

"Stop being so smart" Jade groaned putting her head in her hands but winced at the pain as she put pressure on her arm that had only been out of a cast for a couple of hours.

"I will when you tell me what's wrong"

"There isn't anything wrong…I just need to adjust to the age difference…and trying to trust you"

"I'm not asking you to trust me right away…just give me a chance to earn your trust" Adam explained, Jade nodded and looked over at Adam, her boyfriend. "Good" Adam smiled "Now, I've got an idea I want to run by you" Adam smiled.

"Ok…shoot" Jade smiled.

"Well…I was thinking of moving"

"Where to?"

"Ashville, North Carolina" Adam exclaimed. "And I want to get my dogs out here from Canada" Adam smiled "And I want you to come with me"

"You want…me…to…move to Ashville with you" Jade stuttered.

"Yeah" Adam nodded with a huge grin. "In other words….I want you to move in with me"

"Oh…ermm…right"

"If you don't want to that's fine I just thought it would be a good idea because you practically live at mine anyway and we'd never see each other if you didn't" Adam explained as he paid the bill and they got up to walk out. "I was going to ask you before what happened in the car so I didn't see why I shouldn't just because we're together now"

"Good point" Jade nodded.

"You can have time to think about it if you want"

"I don't think I need time to think about it" Jade smiled.

"Well…I'm sure we can find a way of seeing each other as much as we can"

"No" Jade laughed "I want to move to Ashville with you" Adam stood staring at Jade with a look of surprise on his face, he had been hoping she would say yes but he didn't exactly expect her to agree to it so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	32. Chapter 32

"Jade…I think I've found it!" Adam shouted as he kept his eyes on the computer screen.

"Found what?" Jade asked as she came into the room on crutches.

"The house" Adam exclaimed searching for details on who to contact about it. Jade walked up behind him, put her crutches to the side and placed her hands on Adams shoulders.

"Wow" She gasped as she leant down and kissed Adam on the cheek. From the pictures Jade could see that the house was located in the mountains, it looked as if it was made of dark wood, had a huge garage to match the rest of the house and had all of the space Jade could dream of. From the pictures of the interior she could tell the inside was just as impressive, it was spacious and had a fireplace in multiple rooms. There was even an extra floor at the very bottom of the house that Jade had a feeling would be converted into something useful. She felt bad she couldn't contribute in any way to the house or furniture.

"I know" He exclaimed as he turned his head to face his girlfriend "and it's going to be ours" Adam grinned before he leant up and gently kissed Jade.

"I wish I had a job and could help you pay" She groaned.

"I can take care of money" He said dismissing the idea.

"No…I don't want to depend on you for money…I want a job so I can at least contribute a little bit" Jade explained.

"I'm not stopping you from doing that" Adam said as he stood up and picked Jade up.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, the only answer she got was Adams lips connecting with hers as he carried her up to his room.

* * *

><p>Adam laughed as he leant his head on his hand and looked down at Jade, who was staring back up at him. They laid in silence for a bit and Adam thought about how much he loved the girl that was laying next to him. Jade looked up at him and couldn't have been any happier than she already was.<p>

"What?" She smiled.

"We couldn't wait until you got the cast off of your leg"

"Well then next time we will"

"I didn't say I wanted to wait now did I" Adam chuckled as he leant down and kissed Jade with passion. "I love you Jade"

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much" Adam smiled as he put the phone down. "They want me to go down to the office at some point today and sort out the paperwork" Adam smiled over at Jade.<p>

"That's really good" Jade beamed. "I haven't forgotten about getting a job" She added.

"Then get one…I don't mind" Adam chuckled walking up to her and moving a stray piece of hair from her face. "It's just this house is quite far from anywhere to work" Adam explained. Jade sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I don't want to just depend on you for money" Jade grumbled.

"Wait until I get back and we'll sort something out…I've got an idea" Adam smiled cheekily as he gently kissed her and turned to walk out. He opened his car door and got in, he started the car and drove down the road, as he drove he thought about the past few days because they had been the best ever for him. He loved Jade with every fibre of his body and he would do absolutely anything for her. He just wished that she would let down whatever guard it was that she had up, they had only been together a few days and he had already decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her he just had to get Jade to believe that spending the rest of her life with someone wasn't such a bad idea. He parked the car but before getting out he grabbed his phone from the passenger seat and dialled a familiar number to him.

"Hey Vince"

* * *

><p>Jade sighed and laid down on Adams bed, the past few days since her and Adam had finally admitted their feelings for each other had been the best since Jade had moved to America. She picked her phone up off of the side and typed in her mum's number.<p>

"Hey mum" Jade smiled when her mum answered.

"Oh Jade…how are you?"

"I'm fine mum…how are you?"

"I'm fine baby…have you spoken to Adam yet?"

"Yeah…we spoke" Jade answered with butterflies in her stomach and the mere mention of Adams name.

"Tell me everything" Melinda exclaimed excitedly.

"Well…when we left the airport I was sitting in the car with him and I started to try and tell him how I felt but he just sort of came out with it" Jade smiled as she remembered the moment she had finally got the man she had been having feelings for for months.

"I'm so happy for you Jade…so have you said those three little words yet?"

"No…I can't"

"Yes you can…do you love him?"

"I think so" Jade whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Melinda asked.

"I'm scared mum"

"Well stop being scared and just tell him"

"I can't"

"Yes you can Jade" Melinda reassured her daughter "If you love him…you can tell him"

"I don't think I can mum"

"If you trust me Jade…then listen to me and take my advice…tell him"

"I will…I just don't know when yet" Jade mumbled "Anyway…I have some news" Jade exclaimed.

"Oh…good I hope"

"Yeah…I'm moving in with Adam" Jade beamed.

"You've only been together a few days" Melinda said confused.

"Well…he's selling his house here and he is moving to Ashville, North Carolina…and he wants me to move with him" Jade explained.

"If that's what you want then that is fine by me"

"I'm glad you approve…because he has gone out to sort out the paper work on this amazing house…you should really see it mum" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you Jade…When are you going to visit?"

"Soon mum…I have a hospital appointment soon and they are going to hopefully take the cast off of my leg and then I'll look at coming to visit"

"Good…we all miss you Jade"

"Yeah I miss you all to" Jade sighed as she heard a car pull up the drive "I've got to go mum…Adam's home"

"Ok then…bye"

"Bye mum" Jade said putting the phone down. As she walked down the stairs she thought about what her mum had said, she knew she was right about her telling Adam that she loved him but she just felt like she couldn't, like something was stopping her. But she didn't want whatever it was to stop her anymore, she knew she had to tell him but she wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Jade!" Adam shouted as he closed the door behind him and started to look around for her.

As Jade stood at the other end of the room and watched Adam walk in through the front door, a sudden rush of complete love and adoration came across her and she ran towards him as quickly as she could with a cast on her leg jumped up at him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with so much passion that it hurt her.

"I love you Adam"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry it took me longer than usualoy to update but I was at a block for what to write in chapter 40 and I wanted to get that written before I posted this chapter and i've had LOADS of exams that hopefully i've passed, I still have three more this week but once they are over my updates should pick up again so during this week I may have problems uploading due tor revision.**

* * *

><p>Adam was taken aback by not only what he had just heard but by Jades sudden 'attack' but this was an attack he would be happy to have happen again and again and again.<p>

"Jade do you know what you just said?" Adam chuckled slightly as he held her tightly. His stomach was doing backflips at what he had just heard, he had been imagining what it would feel like to hear those three words come from Jades mouth but no amount of imagining could have come up with how he felt at that moment and he never thought he would hear her say it so quickly and early on in their relationship.

"Yeah…I've never said that to anyone before" Jade replied still holding tightly onto her boyfriend.

"I don't mind if you never say it again" He whispered as he kissed her forehead "But…just so you know…I will always love you to Jade" He whispered in her ear.

"Bellend" Jade whispered in response as she leant in and kissed Adam.

"Thanks…you tell me you love me for the first time ever and then call me a bellend" Adam chuckled.

"Get used to it" Jade shrugged with a huge smile as she put her feet back on the ground but kept her arms wrapped around Adam.

"I've got a surprise for you" Adam smiled "But you don't need to feel pressured into agreeing to it"

"Ok…tell me" Jade grinned.

"I've got you a job"

"What how?" Jade smiled.

"Well…I know how much you love wrestling so…"

"Adam…I can't wrestle" Jade interrupted.

"No…It's not being a wrestler" Adam smiled "It's being an artist slash interviewer"

"What?" Jade asked confused.

"You can travel with the WWE and be an interviewer and an artist"

"Interviewer and an artist?" Jade repeated.

"Yeah…I phoned Vince to see if he had an opening for an artist and he said yes and he wants to try you out for an interviewer" Adam explained.

"I don't think I want to travel with the WWE and be away from you though" Jade mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Adam and hugged him tight.

"I don't want you to hold yourself back because of me"

"But…"

"No buts Jade…just do it...He said he will call you at some point about it and if you want we can wait until the Hall of Fame to meet up with him and talk about it"

"Why at the Hall Of Fame?" Jade asked.

"Because…" Adam started excitedly "I'm going to be inducted into the Hall Of Fame"

"Oh my god!" Jade squealed hugging Adam again.

"And I want you right by the side of the stage while I'm giving my speech"

"I was going to be there whether you wanted me there or not" Jade grinned kissing Adam softly.

"I love you Jade" Adam whispered as he kissed her back and placed his hands on her bum.

"I love you to" Jade said as she still hugged her boyfriend. "I'm hungry" Jade moaned as she let go of Adam and made her way to the kitchen.

"We can order a take out if you want" Adam suggested as he followed her "I don't think I have much to eat" He added.

"Well…when we're living together we are always going to have food in the house" Jade laughed sitting down.

"Pizza?" Adam asked grabbing his phone and a leaflet out of the draw.

"I don't need to look…Meat Feast for me" Jade smiled.

"Sweet…one Meat Feast and one Plain Cheese"

"Sounds good" Jade smiled over at Adam before she could do anything Adam quickly took a picture of her. "Hey…no fair" Jade moaned walking over to Adam and slapping his arm "I look terrible in photos"

"Babe…you look gorgeous in pictures" Adam laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulders and tapping away on his phone.

"No I don't" She mumbled.

"Oh really?" He laughed showing her the wallpaper on his phone.

"That's mean" She uttered.

"Yeah…I'm the worst boyfriend ever…get used to it" Adam sighed with a smirk on his face.

"Don't make me batter you with the cast on my leg" Jade laughed hitting Adams leg with her cast. "I have crutches to" She giggled with a 'crazed' look on her face.

"Ow…domestic violence" Adam moaned sitting down and pulling Jade so she was sitting on his lap "I dont know why you bother having crutches, you dont use them" Adam smiled.

"Order the pizza" Jade sighed standing up and walking out of the kitchen. Adam smiled as he watched Jade walk out, she really was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He smiled to himself and dialled the number for the pizza place.  
>Jade lay on the sofa and flicked through the TV channels trying to find something interesting to watch.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke stretched and pulled his lighter out of his pocket, holding a picture of Adam in his hand he held the flame to the corner of it and watched it burn until the flame was close to his fingers and he dropped it on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>"PIZZA'S HERE!" Adam shouted as he paid the delivery guy and shut the door.<p>

"Yay" Jade exclaimed clapping her hands as Adam placed the two pizzas down on the coffee table infront of her.

"What are we watching then?" Adam asked taking a bite of pizza.

"I can't find anything" Jade moaned also taking a bite.

"American Pie's on" Adam suggested.

"Yeah ok" Jade agreed. Once they had finished the pizza and watched American Pie they lay on the sofa talking for a while. Jade lay with her legs stretched across Adams legs as he sat at an angle so he was facing Jade.

"Do you think Luke will show up again?" Jade asked.

"No, he wouldn't dare" Adam said shaking his head "I'd kill him if I ever see him again"

"I don't want him to hurt you" Jade sighed taking Adams hands and playing with his fingers.

"He won't babe…I'll hurt him first"

"But Adam…"

"Don't worry about it…I'm not going to purposely go looking for him and I don't think he'd even think about showing up again…he'd just end up either getting hurt or in prison" Adam explained, Jade didn't answer she just moved so she was sitting closer to Adam but with her legs still across him. "I love you" Adam whispered as he kissed her forehead, Jade shifted, buried her head in Adams chest and sighed.

* * *

><p>Luke walked up the drive and smiled at the house infront of him, he laughed as he took the lighter out of his pocket and held the can of petrol on his other, it was surprisingly easy to find out where Adam lived and he had no doubt that Jade would be there to – <em>Two birds with one stone<em> – He thought as he poured the petrol around Adams car and then poured a long line next to the house. He pulled his lighter out and chucked it at petrol near the car. He had another lighter in his pocket so he held it up and waited to see if Adam and Jade would come to the window and see what he had done to the car.

* * *

><p>"Adam" Jade said sitting up "What's going on outside?" She asked.<p>

"What?" Adam said standing up and going to the window and seeing Luke standing there with a lighter. Jade walked up behind Adam and stood next to him.

"Adam?" She whispered.

"Get back" Adam whispered when he realised what Luke was going to do.

"What?"

"GET BACK!" He shouted as he pulled her away from the window and flames engulfed the front of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

"I want to see my boyfriend" Jade demanded as she ducked away from the nurse.

"You can when we have checked you over"

"No, I want to see Adam"

"Please mam…If you would just sit still and let me check you over you can see your boyfriend quicker"

"I'm. fine" Jade said angrily.

"We don't know that until I've checked you over"

"Please…Just let me see my boyfriend and then I promise I'll let you check me" Jade begged with tears filling her eyes. The nurse sighed and nodded.

"Follow me"

"Thanks" Jade uttered following the nurse out of the room. They walked a little way down the corridor and stopped at a closed door, the nurse slowly took the handle and opened the door.

"JADE!" Adam shouted as he jumped up from the bed he had been sitting at, Jade ran towards Adam as fast as she could with a cast on her leg, wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. Adam responded by placing his hands on the bottom of her back and kissing the top of her head.

"I thought you were really hurt" Jade sniffed as she buried her head into his chest.

"They wouldn't let me out of here to come and see you until I'd got checked out" Adam whispered.

"I still haven't been checked out" Jade laughed wiping her eyes.

"WHAT!" Adam panicked "Well get checked out now" He said gently guiding her towards the doctors that had been checking him out before Jade walked in.

"But…"

"No buts" Adam sighed getting Jade to sit down, she sighed in defeat and finally let a doctor check her out.

"You're fine" The doctor nodded before walking out.

"See" Jade laughed "I'm fine…now stop panicking like an old woman" She added.

"I'm not" Adam chuckled as he turned his body so he was standing infront of Jade.

"Have you told anyone who it was?" Jade asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah…they're going to get him and charge him with attempted murder"

"Good…I just want to get rid of him so me and you can get on with us" Jade smiled as Adam started kissing her neck gently.

"Me to" He mumbled as he placed another kiss gently on her neck. "I love you"

"I love you to" Jade whispered putting her hands on his shoulders and resting her forehead on his neck. "Are we going back to my apartment?"

"No, Luke might turn up" Adam said shaking his head.

"Where are we going to go then?" Jade asked.

"A hotel" Adam smiled "Then tomorrow we are going to get a flight to England so you can your family" Jade looked up at Adam with a huge smile on her face.

"You're actually the best boyfriend ever" She laughed tightening her grip around him, Adam chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought seeing as Jade is already here we could have a look at her leg and see if we can take off the cast" A doctor said walking in, Jade nodded and followed the doctor out of the room with Adam following.

"I'll wait out here" Adam whispered as he walked over to a row of seats and sat down as Jade and the doctor disappeared into a room. After a while Jade reappeared but this time without a cast on her leg.

"It's gone" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face "I still have to use this though" She grumbled holding up a walking stick "I turned down physiotherapy so I just have to deal with the stick until I can walk properly" She explained "I look like an old woman" She laughed

"Well…a very sexy old woman" Adam laughed.

"Come on let's go find a hotel" Jade laughed as she headed towards the door "Pervert" She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thanks…you know you're far too nice to me"

"Treat them mean…keep them keen"

"Wow…you really stick by that don't you" Adam laughed holding onto Jades free hand.

* * *

><p>"Luke, I am arresting for attempted murder" The policeman said turning Luke around and putting the handcuffs on him "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you" policeman explained pushing the top of Luke's head so he sat in the police car.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about" Luke sneered.

* * *

><p>"I want the best room you can give me please" Adam said holding on to Jades hand and walking up to the reception desk.<p>

"For two?" The receptionist asked tapping away on the computer.

"Yeah" Adam nodded.

"You're Edge" A little boy said excitedly as he ran up to Adam and Jade.

"Uhhh" Adam looked down at the little boy in shock, he hadn't been called that in a while and he didn't know what to make of it. He felt Jade gently squeeze his hand in reassurance his eyes were glazed over and his eyes looked red and the rest of his face looked as if it was set in stone, he looked angry from Jades point of could tell by Adams face that he was confused about what to do, since he had retired whenever someone had asked for his autograph he was just rude to them so they would go away but he had sorted himself out right?

"Ye…yeah" He mumbled still looking at the boy.

"Can I have your autograph please?" He grinned holding out a picture of Adam in his ring attire and a pen. A rush of emotions suddenly came over Adam, happiness, anger and sadness all rolled into one.

"Uhhh"

"Adam?" Jade said squeezing Adams hand again.

"His name is Edge" The boy said confused. Adam still hadn't moved or looked away from the little boy he knew if he didn't speak now he would do something stupid.

"Yeah…I know" Jade stuttered.

"Then why did you call him Adam?" The little boy asked.

"Nickname" Adam suddenly blurted out "Adam's a nickname" He said. A sense of relief rushed over Jade when Adam finally spoke, for a minute she actually thought he wasn't going to say anything or start being rude.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Just is" Adam shrugged, forcing himself to smiled as he knelt down so he was the same height as the boy. He took the pen and picture and quickly signed the picture before standing up.

"Thank you" The boy exclaimed giving Adam a quick hug and then running off to his parents.

"You ok?" Jade asked moving her hand to hold Adams but he quickly moved his hand out of the way and turned back to the receptionist.

"Here's the key to your room...if you give your bags to…."

"We don't have any bags" Adam snapped as he walked to the lift leaving Jade standing at the desk. She gave the receptionist an awkward smile before following Adam to the lift. They walked up to their room in silence, Adams face was stiff and angry, he looked as if he was about to punch something…or someone. It reminded Jade of the way he was just a few months ago. They walked into their room and Adam walked straight into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Jade sighed and shook her head before knocking on the door.

"Adam…what's wrong?" She asked through the door.

"Piss off" He sneered.

"I'm not dealing with this again" She grumbled walking over to the double bed and sitting down. The bathroom door quickly swung open and Adam emerged with a stern look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked walking over to stand infront of Jade.

"I mean…I'm not going to sit around trying to get you to stop being a complete prick to everyone"

"I'm not asking you to" Adam snapped.

"Adam…why are you acting like this?" Jade asked standing up. Adam smirked and walked around the bed and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Because…seeing that boy reminded me of the two months before I met you…I'm not ready to give out autographs and take pictures with people again"

"No one is asking you to" Jade pointed out.

"I'm getting recognised again Jade…I can't deal with that"

"But…"

"Jade…When I go to Ashville…I want to go alone" Adam said looking away from Jade. She stood at the end of the bed with tears filling her eyes.

"Adam…please…"

"I've made up my mind Jade…I'm going alone and it's probably best if we stop seeing each other"

"Why?" Jade asked as she began to cry.

"This was just a mistake" He said standing up "Jade…I didn't want your help in the first place and I don't want it now" Jade stood staring up at Adam, secretly willing him to change his mind.

"Do you know what it took for me to tell you I love you?" Jade said as she started to get angry.

"No…and to be honest I don't care"

"I HATE YOU!" Jade shouted as she walked out of the room leaving Adam on his own. He slightly regretted what he had just done…but not enough to go running after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter...I didn't have time to proof read it because I' about to go out so I hope there aren't too many mess up...anyways enjoy and thank you to everyone that had been reviewing this story I never thought people would like it as much as they have :)**

* * *

><p>The ringing phone filled Jade with dread. She knew who it was, it was her mum.<p>

"Hello" She said hesitantly as she put the phone to her ear.

"Jade…it's mum"

"I know" She laughed.

"I just wanted to see how you are"

"I got the cast off of my leg" Jade smiled.

"That's great…so when are you and Adam going to visit" At the mere mention of Adams name Jade felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart and then had it ripped out.

"We aren't together mum" Jade said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What's happened?" Melinda asked.

"I honestly don't know mum…I just want to come home"

"Oh baby…give me some time and I'll get you a flight"

"I told him I love him mum" Jade said as she burst in to tears. "He's just like dad"

"I wish I was there to help…I promise as soon I can I will get you a flight…just remember I love you"

"I love you to mum" Jade cried "I'm gonna go bye" She said putting the phone down. She walked into the bedroom and fell on to her bed but before she could drift into a deep sleep her phone started ringing again.

"Hello"

"Hello…it's Jay"

"Hi" Jade sighed she had been secretly hoping that it was Adam phoning to apologise and say that he made a huge mistake and wanted her back.

"I heard what happened with you and Adam" He said.

"Oh"

"Yeah…well I've had a word with him and I think you should go to the hotel and see him"

"Why? So he can tell me he doesn't want me again"

"I've known Adam for too long to be fooled by this…he was taken aback by the boy asking for an autograph…he regrets this Jade…talk to him"

"I don't think I can" Jade whispered trying to stop herself from crying again.

"I wish I was there to knock some sense into him"

"I'm going back to England" Jade announced.

"WHAT? NO JADE YOU CAN'T!" Jay shouted down the phone "Please just go and speak to him…promise me before you book any flights you will go and speak to him"

"I have to wait a while first anyway because I don't have the money"

"Let me know how it goes and I promise I'll pay for your flight if it doesn't work out"

"Thanks" Jade mumbled "I'll speak to you later…bye" She said putting the phone down and going for a shower.

* * *

><p>Adam was rudely awakened by his phone ringing for the second time that morning and he had a feeling that it was the same person who had called earlier.<p>

"JAY…STOP CALLING ME!" He shouted as he answered the phone.

"It's not Jay darling" His mum said down the phone.

"Oh sorry mum" He mumbled rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"That's ok darling…What's happened with you and Jay?" She asked.

"Nothing he phoned me earlier and I've been asleep…and he said he was going to call back"

"Oh ok…so how have you been"

"I've been ok" He smiled "How've you been?" He asked.

"Yeah I've been fine…There have been some rumours that you have a girlfriend"

"Uhhh…I don't have a girlfriend mum" He said awkwardly.

"I hate it when people make up rumours" Judy said annoyed.

"They weren't" He sighed running his hand through his hair "It's just we had an argument last night and we split up"

"Oh…was it that Jade girl?" His mum asked. Adams eyes instantly filled with tears when he heard her name and he took a deep breath.

"Yeah" He said trying his hardest not to cry.

"Speak to her and everything will be ok…I can tell in your voice that you really like this girl"

"I don't think it will be ok mum"

"Ok…now I have to go…speak to her"

"Bye mum" Adam smiled putting the phone down. He laid back down and tried his hardest to get back to sleep but he was soon interrupted by a knocking at the door, he groaned and heaved himself out of bed and walked to the door, he slowly opened the door and instantly felt his stomach was doing backflips when he see who it was.

"Hi" Jade mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Hi" Adam answered "Uhhh…ermm…Come in" He said standing to the side and opening the door so Jade could walk in.

"I spoke to Jay and he said I should come" Jade said walking in.

"Sorry" Adam said looking at Jade "I guess I just freaked out because that boy asked me for an autograph and it brought back memories"

"That's no excuse"

"I know"

"You said you don't care what it took for me to tell you I love you"

"I didn't mean that" Adam said with obvious remorse in his voice. "Jade…I love you and I _do _care what it took for you to tell me you love me" He said walking over to her and pulling her into his chest.

"I don't believe you" She whispered pushing him away "You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it"

"Have you never said anything you don't mean?"

"I don't say things I don't mean" Jade mumbled rubbing her forehead.

"Well I do…because I'm stupid" He said taking a step towards her. "And I do want you to move to Ashville with me"

"I don't trust you Adam…you were right this was a mistake" She sighed walking towards the door but Adam grabbed hold of her arm.

"No…Jade please let me make it better" Adam begged, his eyes were huge and round, it was hard for Jade to resist.

"There's no point" She whispered walking out of the hotel room. Adam quickly turned, grabbed his clothes and got dressed as fast as he could. He grabbed his key card and phone and ran down to the reception but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Jade walked down the street towards her apartment, she was about to text Jay and let him know how everything went when she got a call from an unknown number.<p>

"Hello?" She said answering her phone.

"Hello…it's Vince Mcmahon"

"Oh my god" She said.

"I spoke to Adam yesterday and he said that you were looking for a job"

"Yeah"

"Well…I'd like to offer you a job as an artist and I'd also like to audition you as an interviewer"

"When?"

"As soon as possible…I can get a private plane to your nearest airport by tonight" Jade nearly had a heart attack when she heard Vince say private plane but she quickly composed herself and answered.

"I'll be on it…what do I do when I get to the airport?"

"Go to the information desk and tell them there should be a private plane waiting for you and they will take you to it…when you land in Miami because that is where the show is tonight I will have someone waiting for you"

"Ok" Jade smiled "What time?"

"Get to the airport for 5 you should land in Miami about 7"

"I'll be there" Jade smiled.

"Bye" Vince said as he put the phone down and with a huge smile on her face Jade went back to her apartment and started packing. He grabbed a bag from under her bed and started stuffing clothes into her bag, she had ages until she had to be at the airport but she was so excited. She put the suitcase by the door and sat in the living room, she got her phone out and dialled her mums number.

"Hello" Melinda answered.

"Hey mum" Jade smiled.

"Jade…what's wrong"

"Nothing" Jade laughed.

"You sound happy…have you sorted things out with Adam?" Jade hadn't thought about Adam since she had the phone call from Vince.

"No mum"

"Oh…then why are you so happy?"

"I got a call from Vince Mcmahon …the guy who owns the WWE…he wants me to work for him as an artist and he is sending a plane for me tonight"

"Oh that's great Jade"

"I'm not going to come home mum…sorry"

"Don't worry Jade…you need to live your life…just don't forget me" Melinda laughed.

"I promise I won't mum"

"I'm so happy for you Jade" Melinda exclaimed "Your brother Chris wants to speak to you"

"Ok" Jade smiled, she hadn't spoken to any of her siblings in quite a while.

"LITTLE SIS!" Chris shouted down the phone.

"Chris" Jade laughed.

"What's this I hear about you getting a job with the WWE?" He said down the phone.

"Yeah…just as an artist"

"I'd love to be a WWE Superstar" He exclaimed.

"You'd be great….when I've got myself settled and I have some respect within the company I'll see what I can do…but I can't promise" She smiled.

"Thanks little sis"

"That's ok…so how are you and Jen?"

"Ahh we split up"

"Why?"

"Cheated on me"

"I never liked her"

"Well…you never kept that quiet" Chris laughed.

"Yeah…sorry about that"

"Don't worry…at least she's gone now" He smiled.

"Yeah…anyway I should go…I want clear this place up before I fly out to Miami later"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" Jade laughed.

"You're going tonight?"

"Yeah"

"You're so lucky…do you think you could hook me up with a diva?" Chris laughed.

"Shut your mouth" Jade laughed laying on the sofa.

"Seriously…you're my little sister and I need a favour"

"No…I'll arrange for you to visit and you can do that yourself"

"Ahh best sister ever" Chris exclaimed.

"Well…I try" Jade replied smugly. "I better go pass the phone back to mum so I can say bye"

"Alright then….love ya sis"

"Love you to" Jade smiled as she heard the phone be passed to her mum.

"Hello?"

"Hey…I just wanted to say bye because I have to clear up before I leave"

"Ok…text me when you have landed"

"Promise…bye mum" Jade said putting the phone down. She looked down at her watch it was 12 o'clock she had five hours until she had to be at the airport.  
>Five o'clock couldn't come quick enough for Jade, she was buzzing with excitement and hadn't been able to sit still for more than 10 minutes. Finally 4 o'clock came and Jade decided it was best she left an hour early in case of traffic. She grabbed her suitcase and took one last look around the apartment, she cought site of her crutches and smiled, she didn't plan on taking them anywhere no matter how much trouble she had walking due to the fact her leg hadn't been out of the cast for very young. Jade turned and pulled her suitcase down to somewhere she could get a taxi.<p>

"Airport please" She said getting in, the driver nodded and in silence started driving. Jade looked at her phone and realised she had a text, when she checked who it was from Adam, her thumb hovered over the button that would open the text but she finally decided she didn't want to know what it said and turned her phone off. Looking out of the window she see that they were driving past the hotel Adam and her were supposed to have stayed together. She loved Adam she couldn't deny that but she couldn't bring herself to trust him after the events from the night before, she knew what she was doing was for the best, and maybe one day they would meet again and could be friends if nothing else. Jade had no doubt in her mind that she would meet Adam again, after all he would be at the Hall of Fame and if she got the job she would most likely be there to.

"Here you go" The taxi driver said as he came to a stop outside of the airport. Jade gave him the money and got out of the taxi with her suitcase, she thanked the driver and walked into the airport. She quickly found the information desk and walked straight up to it, dragging her suitcase behind her. A young woman sat patiently with a smile on her face as Jade approached the desk.

"Hi, my name is Jade Allen…I was told I that there would be a plane waiting for me around at around 5 o'clock.

"Yes…it got here early so you can board now" The woman behind the desk smiled. "If you would like to follow me I can take you there now" She added standing up and walking away. Jade smiled and did as she was told and followed the woman. She boarded the plane and took a seat nothing could ruin her mood at the moment, even taking as she thought about the situation with Adam and all the possible outcomes she felt as happy as she could possibly be. Jade smiled to herself and leant into the back of her seat -_This could be the start of something great_ – she thought as the plane taxied up the run way and took off.

* * *

><p>Adam put his phone down on the side and walked into the bathroom, he had just got off the phone to the people who were sorting out his new house in Ashville, they had agreed to let him move in and soon as he could get there which was a bonus seeing as his house in Virginia wasn't safe to live in. As he stood under the warm water he began to think about Jade and everything that had happened, he loved and he couldn't deny that but he wasn't going to wait around for her to realise she had made a mistake and come running back, he was sure she would though. True, he hated himself for what he had said to her and he was as good as dead when Jay got a hold of him but as he thought about the situation more and more he managed to convince himself that he didn't need her and he could find someone who truly wanted to be with him. Although, he knew that deep down he would always love her more than anyone or anything else in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok…so I thought seeing as I am laying in bed in agony because the bloody dog pulled me through stinging nettles why not update because I'm soo far ahead and besides that I have to revise for an exam tomorrow afternoon :( btw I don't know how much an Artist for the WWE earns or even if they have artists in the WWE so I guessed at it lol. There are two Matts in this chapter so I will use Matt Cardona's ring name…Zack Ryder...sorry not much happens in this chapter but it's all needed lool and Adam will be back properly in the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Jades POV<span>  
><em>_I knew I should have stayed and worked things out with Adam, after all he was the first guy I had truly loved and I knew he did care about me but I just felt like I couldn't trust him and that's always been my problem…I can't trust people no matter how much I want to._

* * *

><p>"Jade…I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice" Vince Mcmahon said looking up from his desk.<p>

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Jade smiled.

"That's what I like to hear" He smiled. "Now, I'm not expecting you to audition as interviewer tonight but I would like to see some of your drawings" He said looking at Jade expectantly.

"Of course" Jade nodded unzipping her suitcase, she had gone to the arena straight from the airport so she still had everything with her. She had put her sketchpad on top of all of her clothes so she didn't need to rummage through everything to find it. She took it from the suitcase and walked back over to Vince's desk.

"Here you go" She smiled as she opened the first page.

"Wow" Vince said with his eyebrows raised, she had shown him the page with her drawing of Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne) doing the shooting star press off of the top rope. "What we would like you to do is design and draw merchandise and posters for events and superstars…and when we are having a change of set I'd like for you to design the new set"

"Yeah sure" Jade beamed "Will I be working with someone or on my own?"

"You'll be working on your own because we just fired our only artist" He announced. "I'd like to see your interviewing skills during a house show on Wednesday"

"Yeah that's fine"

"What'll happen is you will work from Monday to Thursday and then have Friday to Sunday off" Vince explained.

"Yep sounds good"

"The company will pay for your flights to and from everywhere and all of the hotels you stay in but you will pay for the extra stuff" Vince smiled. "Obviously you will want to know how much you're getting paid…everyone in this company enjoys a good salary so this is what I'm offering" He smiled flicking through some pages that were spread across his desk. "I'm offering you $150,000 a year plus bonuses for things like designing things for pay per views and if I like your interviewing skills of course I'll up the amount I'm offering you"

"Thank you so much" Jade beamed.

"Because this is your first night I have arranged for one of the guys here to drive you to the hotel and help you check in…of course you will need to wait around for him to finish his match"

"Yeah…of course" Jade nodded with a smile.

"Good…now if you'll just follow me I'll take you to his dressing room" Vince said standing up and walking out of the room with Jade quickly closed her suitcase and followed him down the hallway to the dressing room. Vince knocked on the door and stood back waiting for them to answer. After a few minutes the door slowly opened and Matthew Korklan answered with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Jade couldn't help but gawk at his perfect body, it looked as if it had been chiselled out of stone.

"Hi" He smiled looking at Jade.

"Matt…this is Jade Allen…the girl I told you about"

"Yeah…I remember you saying…you wanted me to take her to the hotel right?" He asked.

"Yes" Vince nodded "I best go…I have to speak to Cena about his match" He said before walking away without waiting for either Matt or Jade to answer.

"Is he always that intimidating?" Jade asked awkwardly pointing towards where Vince had been standing.

"Yeah" Matt laughed stepping to the side for Jade to walk in. "I'm Matthew Korklan" He added holding out his hand for Jade to shake.

"Jade Allen" She answered shaking his hand and putting her suitcase against the wall.

"I have a match in about 20 minutes so you can either hang out here or watch it just down the hall with some of the other guys" He said rummaging through his bag for his wrestling attire.

"Ermm…Who would be down the hall?" She asked.

"I don't know…could be anyone" Matt shrugged taking his wrestling gear out of his bag.

"Uhhh…I'll stay here" Jade said awkwardly as she sat down. Matt walked into the toilet without saying a word, he returned a few moments later in wrestling attire and looked at Jade.

"Why don't you want to go down the hall?" He asked sitting down on the bench opposite her so he could do up his laces.

"Just don't" Jade shrugged.

"There has to be a reason"

"I've been a wrestling fan for a while and I don't want to make an idiot of myself"

"Don't worry about it…the guys here are cool…and I bet Zack Ryder is down there…he is always there when he isn't a match….and he's a good guy" Matt reassured Jade.

"Oh ermm…ok" Jade agreed still clearly unsure.

"Cool…I'll take you down there now" He said standing up and walking out with Jade following closely behind.

"Why are you limping?" Matt asked.

"I broke my leg and I haven't long had the cast off…it still aches when I walk" Jade explained with a sigh.

"If you want after my match I can get the doctor to take a look at it" Matt suggested.

"Ermm…no that's fine thanks"

"Ok but if it carries on aching you should probably get it checked out…and the doctor is always more than happy to check things out for anyone…not just the superstars" Matt explained with a grin.

"Ok thanks…I'll go if it carries on" Jade agreed as they came to a stop at a closed door.

"Good" Matt smiled as he knocked on the door and then opened it. "Hey Zack…I knew you'd be down here" Matt smiled.

"Hey man…what's up?"

"This is Jade" Matt said as he pointed back at her "I need to take her back to the hotel tonight after my match so is it alright if she stays in here to watch my match"

"Yeah sure" Zack replied moving so there was enough room on the sofa he was sitting on for Jade to sit down to. Jade smiled and sat down next to him as Matt walked out to get ready for his match.

"So…You Matt's girlfriend?" Zack asked.

"No…I'm the new Artist here and I might be doing a bit of interviewing….I only got here a few hours ago so Vince asked Matt if he would take me to the hotel when he's done with his match"

"So…you're single" Zack said hopefully with a smile.

"Yeah" Jade looked down at her feet "Just" She added nearly too quiet for Zack to here.

"Bad relationship?" He asked feeling guilty that he had brought up the subject, it was obvious it was painful for her to talk about.

"No…not really…we were actually only together for a few days but it was actually really good…we just had a bad break up" She shrugged still looking down at her feet.

"It sucks when that happens"

"Yep" Jade sighed.

"Anyway…have you always been a fan of wrestling?"

"Yeah...huge" Jade laughed.

"Why didn't you become a wrestler?" Zack asked.

"Hurt my back...I was actually going to be a football player" Jade smiled remembering what she called 'the glory days' "I played for an Academy and I was going to be signed to the under 21s team but I went for the medical and it turns out I'm not fit to play…my back just sometimes locks up and really hurts"

"Do you know why?"

"It started when I was 16 I went in for a tackle, just a normal standard tackle, nothing fancy for once and the girl was a lot bigger than me, she ran straight into me and I landed flat on my back with such a force that my back went into spasm and locked, anyway I went to the hospital and they told me I'd be fine, but a few months later I was still in a lot of pain when I did too much exercise and to add to it, my back was stiff and weak. I went back to the hospital and they told me I was fine but I had trouble playing a full match, anyway I went for the medical and they said that my back was too weak to play I had no choice but to stop playing because I would just be plagued with back injury and I would never be able to play a full match."

"Wow" Zack whispered in surprise "I take it you were good"

"Yeah…they told me I was going to be the best" Jade smiled.

"I feel bad for you"

"Don't…No one else does" She laughed "I just kind of dealt with it and got on with my life…no point in being hung up on it for the rest of my life if I can't change it"

"Yeah…that's the right attitude" Zack smiled playfully punching Jades arm gently "I would have been more than happy to train you"

"I would have liked that" Jade smiled at the thought of being trained as a wrestler.

"So I take it you will be travelling with us now"

"Yeah…I can't wait"

"Hey…Zack you're up in 10 minutes" A stage hand announced as they walked in.

"I better go…I have a match"

"Bye" Jade smiled as she watched him walk out of the room. She wasn't alone for long because Phil Brookes (CM Punk) came in.

"Hi" He said sitting next to Jade.

"Hi"

"Phil" He said holding out his hand.

"Jade" She answered shaking his hand.

"You a new Diva? They didn't say anyone new was coming" He shrugged.

"No…I'm an artist…and I might do some interviewing"

"Oh that's cool" Phil nodded "Do you want a drink?" He asked walking over a small fridge and getting out two Pepsi's.

"Yeah please" Jade smiled as Phil chucked her one.

"Hey…I'm done" Matt said walking in "Hi Phil" He smiled.

"Hey Matt"

"I'll see you around" Jade smiled as she waved goodbye to Phil and walked out with Matt following. They walked back down to Matt's dressing room in silence Jade felt so uncomfortable and out of place as she walked around and met people, she wasn't sure if this was the right place for her.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he shut the door behind him and rummaged through his bag for his clothes.

"Nothing"

"You're very secretive" He smiled.

"No" Jade mumbled looking at the floor and sitting down on the bench with her legs crossed.

"Then tell me what's wrong" Matt laughed sitting on the floor in front of her. Jade sighed in defeat and decided it was best to just tell him, she had a feeling he was the type of guy that just didn't leave off.

"I just don't think I fit in here"

"Everyone feels like that at first…you just have to find your friends and you'll do fine" Jade still looked unsure so Matt decided to use his own experiences as an example "When I first came to the WWE I felt so out of place and like I don't belong here…I considered leaving but I started talking to Zack and Phil…then it all just seemed to fall into place"

"I hope that happens for me"

"You already have me…so you're sorted" Matt laughed jumping up and running into the toilet to get changed. Jade still sat on the bench with her legs crossed and a smile spread across her face. "Come on let's get you to the hotel…you look beat"

"Yeah...How far away is the hotel?"

"Ten…maybe fifteen minutes" He shrugged packing his stuff.

"Good…cause I'm ridiculously tired" She said standing up and grabbing her suitcase but before she could start pulling it Matt had grabbed it.

"I'll take it" He smiled.

"Thanks" Jade mumbled in response. They got to Matt's car and he put the suitcase in the boot, Jade felt in her pocket and felt something, her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and turned it on to find the text she had received from Adam earlier but hadn't opened. She sat in the passenger seat of the car and opened the text.

_I think you made the right decision_

Jade forced herself not to cry and looked straight out of the window hoping Matt hadn't noticed.

"So… tell me about you Jade" Matt said as he drove.

"Not much to tell…what do you want to know?"

"Your family…Any brothers and sisters?"

"I'm the youngest of six and out of the six there are only two girls" Jade laughed.

"Wow" Matt laughed "What are your siblings like?"

"Well…they're all really nice and look out for me because I'm the 'baby'" Jade rolled her eyes "My eldest brother Jason is the most protective…hates me having boyfriends and Chris is the second youngest and the one I get on with most out of the boys"

"Most brothers are really protective over little sisters though" Matt smiled "I know I would be if I had one"

"Yeah…I don't mind it really….it lets me know he cares"

"Fair enough" Matt nodded keeping his eyes on the road, it was silent for a moment before Matt spoke again. "So…you and Adam…" He started.

"Don't go there" Jade groaned trying to stop the tears.

"What's up? You're obviously upset about something"

"It's nothing really…I was stupid"

"Well…I know we only met a few hours ago but I'd be happy to listen"

"I love him" She whispered.

"Does he know?"

"No…Yeah…I don't know" Jade sighed shaking her head.

"I'm confused" Matt said parking the car.

"Well…we were together for a few days and then I don't know…this boy asked for his autograph and he started going back to how he used to be a few months ago"

"Have you spoken to him?" He asked getting their suitcases.

"Yeah…he said he was sorry but I just can't…bring myself to trust him"

"I get that….but Adams a good guy" Matt explained.

"I should check in" Jade said changing the subject as she pulled her suitcase inside.

* * *

><p><em>Adams POV<br>__I don't need her, I can get by perfectly on my own and in time I think I can forget her, I made a stupid mistake and if she can't forgive me for that then that's her loss. I do love her though._

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry I didn't know what Adam's dogs names were I just knew that he had four and I only know the breed of three of them…and that's only because I watched the DVD not because I stalk him lol.**

* * *

><p>Adam walked over to the check in desk and handed over his suitcases, he had managed to get into his house and get some clothes. He had an hour until his flight to Ashville, his dogs were in a kennel not far from his new home and he was going to pick all four of them up on his way to the house now all he had to was wait and think.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jade…what are you doing here?" Jay asked as he ran across the hotel reception and scooped her up into a hug.<p>

"I got a job as an artist and maybe an interviewer" Jade answered hugging him tight.

"You never told me if you sorted things with Adam"

"I spoke to him and he was telling me he made a mistake and that but I told him I can't trust him and left" Jade explained.

"I know Adam so I know he is regretting it right now"

"He isn't…look at the text he sent me" Jade sighed getting her phone out of her pocket and getting the text up on the screen so she could show Jay.

"I'll kill him"

"Don't bother" Jade shrugged "It's for the best...it just wasn't meant to be"

"The annoying thing is I know he loves you so much"

"Now why do I find that hard to believe?" Jade laughed pushing away the tears.

"Hey Jade" Phil smiled as he walked past.

"Hey"

"You know Phil?" Jay asked confused.

"Yeah…I got here last night just before the show started and I met him then" Jade explained.

"Right" Jay nodded "Do you wanna go and grab some breakfast then?" He asked.

"Definitely" Jade laughed following him into the hotel restaurant.

"Jade…you better today…you seemed really upset yesterday" Matt said as he see her walk in with Jay.

"Yeah…sorry about running off like that"

"No worries…I'll catch you later yeah?"

"Yeah ok" Jade nodded.

"Do you know everyone already?" Jay asked confused at how people seemed to talk to know her and he didn't even know she was there.

"No" Jade laughed "Vince asked him to bring me to the hotel last night"

"What was you upset about?" He asked "Was it Adam?"

"Yeah…I think it's just going to take me some time to get over him."

"I know it's none of my business but I really think that you should try and trust him"

"You're right" Jade sighed "It is none of your business"

* * *

><p>Adam sat down and put in his headphones in, the flight was only about an hour so he didn't see the point in trying to sleep which is what he always did when he was on a plane. The only downside to not thinking was the fact that it left his thoughts to run wild. No matter the how loud he put the music up it wasn't going to drown out his thoughts of Jade the only thing he had to get him through it was persuading himself that he didn't need her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jade" Vince said as he walked over to where she was sitting with Jay eating breakfast.<p>

"Hey Vince" She smiled looking up at him.

"How quickly can you get me some t-shirt designs for John Cena and Randy Orton drawn up?"

"I can try and get them done by the show tonight if you want"

"That'd be great…when you get to the arena come straight to my office and you can give them to me then"

"Sure" Jade nodded "I'll do the drawings when I get to the next hotel….I'll try and leave when I've eaten"

"Don't worry if you can't get them done by tonight…just hand them into Paul Levesque when you're done…he is at every show…if not hand them in on Monday"

"You'll have them by tonight" Jade nodded, Vince gave a small laugh and walked away.

"I'd offer to drive you to the next arena but I'm staying here to film Smackdown" Jay said finishing his breakfast.

"I'll find a way of getting there" She smiled.

* * *

><p>The plane landed in Ashville and Adam quickly got off and retrieved his suitcases. He had paid extra for the house to be furnished when he got there so he knew he could relax a soon as soon as he walked through the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll drive you" Phil offered as they walked out of the restaurant together, Jay had left a few minutes before to go to the gym.<p>

"Thanks"

"I'll meet you down here in about half an hour…I need to pack" Phil laughed running up the stairs to his room as he ran Jade couldn't help but look at his arse, it was good, but not as good as Adams and Jade couldn't help but think that as she walked up to her room.

* * *

><p>Jay got back to his room and grabbed his phone, he wasn't about to let Adam mess things with up with Jade.<p>

"Hello" Adam answered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jay said angrily down the phone.

"What are you talking about Jay?"

"The way you have treated Jade…the text"

"I meant it"

"Let's not go back to all those months ago…I thought you loved her"

"Well…not as much as I thought"

"That's not true…I know you Adam"

"GET LOST JAY!" Adam shouted down the phone as he put it down. Jay threw the phone onto the bed in frustration at his best friend's attitude. He wasn't sure what to do, he knew how Adam felt but he knew Jade wouldn't wait around for him to pull himself together again, she had lost all her trust in Adam and the longer he took to come to his senses, the harder it would be for Adam to gain Jades trust again.

* * *

><p>Adam opened the door to his new house and walked in, he had to admit it was a nice house and it was in the best location, he had always loved walking in the woods and now he could do it every day because his garden was literally the woods. The house was huge wich made Adam smile slightly as it seemed big enough for more than just him. He stood in the living room and watched his dogs run around in their new home, he had picked them up on the way from the airport and he couldn't be happier to be reunited with all four of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Jade walked down the stairs and back into reception with her suitcase.<p>

"How you getting to Orlando?" Matt asked as he walked towards her.

"Phil's driving me"

"Ah cool…I'll see you there then" Matt smiled "You can come for a run with me" He added.

"Since giving up football…I haven't exactly kept up with the whole fitness thing" She smiled awkwardly.

"You played football?" Matt asked, impressed.

"Yeah"

"Was there a particular reason you stopped?"

"It's a long story and I have to go now cause Phil's coming" Jade said pointing to Phil who was walking up behind Matt "Ask Zack…I told him all about it yesterday"

"Ok…I'll see you around"

"Yeah…bye"

"You ready to go?" Phil asked grabbing her case.

"Yeah…Where are your cases?"

"I already put them in the car…I saw you were talking so I put them in there and then came to get you…I didn't want to interrupt you"

"Oh ok" Jade said as she followed Phil as he took her case to the car. "You know I can carry my suitcase myself" Jade smiled.

"I know you can…but I'm a gentleman" He laughed.

"Whatever you say" Jade laughed as they stopped at the car and Phil put the suitcase in.

"Just get in the car"

"Alright…aggressive" Jade laughed with her hands up in defence. She walked around to the passenger side and got in and Phil got in the driver's side.

"So…I was talking to Zack earlier and he said you hurt your back playing football"

"Yeah"

"He said they don't actually know what's wrong with it"

"Nope…I wish they did…it just locks up sometimes and really hurts"

"The doctors at the arena are always really good…why don't you get them to take a look at it"

"Do you think they could work out what's wrong?" Jade asked.

"I don't know…but it's worth a try right?"

"Yeah I spose…I just don't want them to find out that I could have carried on playing"

"It's a risk but if that does happen then I'm sure we can work something out"

"It's too late to go back to football now"

"It's not too late to start wrestling"

"What?"

"I think you'd be a good wrestler…you've got the right build, you seem to have the right mental attitude and you definitely have the right look that Vince looks for in his Divas"

"What do you mean the right look?" Jade asked, confused.

"I mean you're hot and all the guys know it" He laughed.

"I am not hot" Jade said as she tried her hardest to contain her laughter.

"You are…all the guys are talking about you…you only got here last night but already they have seen you around and their talking about how hot they think you are"

"Oh" Jade said in shock.

"So…what do you think about going to the doctor and letting him take a look at your back?" Phil asked.

"Yeah ok" Jade nodded. After a while Jade fell asleep and Phil carried on driving. The drive took nearly four hours and Jade slept for most of it.

"We're here" Phil smiled as he tapped Jade gently to wake her up.

"Sorry I fell asleep"

"Don't worry about it…I usually drive alone so it wasn't any different to that" He said getting their suitcases out. "I wanted to ask you something anyway"

"Ok" Jade said taking her suitcase and walking to reception.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out after the show…like on a date" Phil asked. Jade stopped and looked at him, she couldn't help but think of Adam straight away, she knew she still had feelings for him but she wasn't going to let that hold her back. She thought Phil was hot so she was happy to agree.

"Yeah ok then" Jade smiled as they stopped at the reception desk.

* * *

><p>Adam unpacked the last of his clothes and walked back into the living room where his dogs were playing together.<p>

"Who wants to go for a walk?" He said as they all came running over and started jumping up at him. He laughed and attached leads to all of their collars and grabbed his coat. He put his hand in his pocket to check to make sure he had his keys but he found something else. Whatever it was he slowly pulled it out of his pocket and held it up. It was Jades Rated R Superstar necklace that he had picked up outside of her apartment the night he had had the fight with Luke.

"Shit…What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry not much happens in this chapter and sorry it took me a while to update...I had my last exam yesterday so I had to do loads of revision but U've finished yayyy so I'll be back to doing what I love most and that's writing Anyways enjoyyy :p**

* * *

><p>"Jay…I've made a mistake" Adam groaned as he fell onto the sofa.<p>

"Yeah you have Adam…but you just wouldn't listen to me would you?"

"Help me" Adam pleaded as his Husky came and jumped on him.

"You're on your own this time Adam…If you mess up again I don't want her to be pissed at me for persuading her to give you another chance"

"She isn't even answering my calls…I don't know where she is" Adam sighed rubbing his face.

"I do" Jay muttered.

"What?"

"I know where she is"

"Well tell me" Adam pleaded.

"Ok…but you didn't hear it from me"

"Promise"

"She's here…well…she's travelling with RAW so she's in Orlando at the moment…working as an artist"

"I'll be on a flight there as soon as I can" Adam announced putting the phone down and getting his dogs things together so they could stay in a kennel for a few days.

* * *

><p>Jade sat in her hotel room drawing up some designs, she had been doing it for around 2 hours and was starting to get frustrated at herself for not doing it quicker but a knock on the door quickly stopped her from completely loosing it.<p>

"Hey" She sighed opening the door.

"Oh…You look exhausted" Phil laughed leaning against the door frame.

"I am" Jade moaned stepping to the side so Phil could walk in.

"Let's go out on that date now" He smiled.

"I can't…I have to do some more designs…I want to get them done by tonight" Jade moaned walking over to her desk and searching through the pieces of paper.

"How many do you have?"

"3 for John Cena and 2 for Randy Orton"

"That sounds fine Jade"

"You think?" She asked.

"Yeah" Phil reassured her.

"Ok but I need to give the designs to Vince at the show tonight"

"Yeah…we'll take them with us and leave them in the car" He suggested "We can go to the arena just before the show starts and hand them in"

"Right…ok what are we going to do then?"

"I thought we could just go for a walk along the beach…talk and get to know each other" He shrugged looking embarrassed.

"Sounds good" Jade nodded "Are there any arcades around here?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Good…Can we do that when we've walked for a bit"

"Sure…I don't mind" He smiled as they walked out of the room and down to the car park where Phil had parked the car.

* * *

><p>Jay walked down into the gym and straight over to the treadmill but before he could put his headphones in and start the machine Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho) stood infront of him leaning against the machine.<p>

"Hi Chris what's up?"

"That Jade girl…you know her?" He asked.

"Yeah…she was the one who helped out Adam…Why?"

"That's what I thought…Aren't they together?" He asked.

"It's complicated they were but Adam messed up…I think he's trying to sort it though"

"That's what I was afraid of" Chris mumbled.

"What are you talking about Chris?" Jay asked confused at his friends behaviour.

"Her and Phil are going on a date…everyone's talking about it…I take it you know pretty much all of the guys here think she's hot"

"I knew everyone thought she was hot but Phil didn't waste any time did he"

"I didn't want to cause any trouble but I thought you might want to know"

"Yeah thanks…I'll keep an eye on the situation"

"Ok…I'll see you later" Chris smiled walking away. Jay watched Chris walk away and then quickly picked up his phone and started trying to call Adam and warn him but he wasn't answering.

"So you're the girl that got Adam back into shape" Phil chuckled "I'm impressed…no one thought we'd find someone who could do it"

"When I first met him I didn't expect to see him again…he was actually really rude" Jade laughed.

"How?"

"I asked for an autograph and he said no and that was it…I just walked away" Jade shrugged.

"How did you meet him again?"

"These guys came out of nowhere and were being creepy and he just turned up and told them to go away"

"Oh well he redeemed himself then" Phil nodded.

"Yeah…I met him again that night when he got beat up by the same boys…I threatened to grab twist and pull" Jade laughed, Phil held his sides and burst into fits of laughter he liked girls with a bit of fight and a sense of humour. "Then when I was patching him up I decided I wanted to help him"

"That has to be one of the funniest things I have ever heard"

"Yeah it was quite fun to do actually" Jade nodded.

"So tell me about your family back in England"

"Well…I'm one of six children...and I lived with my mum until I left for America"

"SIX!" Phil said in shock.

"Yeah…Well…I'm the youngest of six"

"So your parents were busy" Phil chuckled.

"Yeah...I guess they needed a hobby" Jade laughed in response.

"Tell me about your dad then"

"Nothing to say…he left when I was 15 and has been a let-down ever since"

"Sucks...Sorry to bring it up" Phil said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What about you? Tell me about you" Jade asked as they walked.

"I don't know what to say really" He laughed.

"Just say one thing about you" Jade suggested.

"I'm straightedge"

"Something I don't already know" Jade laughed.

"Alright fine" He laughed holding up his hands in defence "Ermm…I love Comic Books"

"That's cool" Jade nodded.

"No it's nerdy"

"Just a bit" Jade laughed "But I like it…Comic Books are cool" She smiled.

"Thanks…at least you think they're cool"

"Come on lets go to the arcade" Jade smiled walking into the first one she see. "Claw game" Jade exclaimed excitedly as she walked over to it until she realised how dorky she must sound "I must sound such a dork" Jade laughed putting her head in her hand.

"You don't…it's kind of cute" Phil smiled as he played with his lip ring with his tongue, before she see him do that Jade wasn't sure if she liked him or not or was even ready to forget about Adam but seeing him play with his lip ring with his tongue she decided that she did like him and in time she could forget Adam but she knew she would always have feelings for him, that was just something she would have to deal with.

"Thanks" Jade mumbled with a smile as she turned to face the machine again "Aww they have a little Peter Pan" Jade smiled as she got the money out of her pocket and went to put it in the machine. "I love Peter Pan…second star to the right and straight on till morning"

"You like Peter Pan?" He asked.

"I watched it when I was little and have never forgotten it" Jade smiled.

"It's a good film" He nodded.

"Now that's cute" Jade smiled "I love Disney films…they remind me of when I was little"

"I get what you mean…it's a childhood thing"

"Yeah" Jade nodded as she went to put the money in the machine.

"Hang on…Let me go first" He said stepping in the way and putting his money in the machine before Jade could protest. He fiddled around for a bit but couldn't pick anything up.

"You're useless" Jade laughed.

"Shh" Phil laughed as he put more money in the machine.

"I'm going to the toilet…when I come back I want a go" Jade laughed walking away leaving Phil to play the game. Half way to the toilet her phone started to ring so she got it out of her back pocket and looked at the screen…it was Adam.

"What?" Jade grumbled answering the phone.

"Look….I'm sorry for what I've done"

"I can't deal with the mood swings Adam…what happens the next time someone asks for your autograph?"

"I'll deal with it"

"Adam…I'm done…I can't do it"

"Please Jade"

"Adam…I'll be friends but I can't be with you…I just don't trust you"

"I'm sorry"

"I've got to go" She quickly said putting the phone down.

* * *

><p>Adam put his phone back in his pocket and stood at the window looking at the plane he was planning on boarding, he wasn't sure he could do it now he had spoken to Jade and heard what she had to say but he thought if he just turned up she would think differently about the situation, so when his seat was called he knew he had to make a quick decision…get on the plane or turn around and go home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jade look what I won" Phil smiled holding up a small Peter Pan teddy and handing it to Jade.<p>

"This is actually the best present I've ever been given" She smiled taking it and wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him into a huge hug. "Thank you"

"Anything for a pretty girl" He grinned making Jade blush and look at the floor.

"I'm not…"

"You are pretty Jade in fact I'd say you're gorgeous"

"Thank you" Jade blushed as they walked out of the arcade and to the railings near the beach. Jade leant against the railing and looked out to the water as Phil stood behind her with an arm on either side leaning against the railing.

"I really like you Jade" Phil whispered looking out over the water, Jade smiled and turned around so she was facing him.

"I like you to" She whispered trying to get Adams face out of her head.

"I'm glad" He laughed slightly looking into Jades eyes, after a while of staring at each other Jade looked away and they started making their way to the arena in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Jay walked into the arena and checked his phone and he realised that he had some missed calls from Adam but before he could call him back Adam started phoning him again.<p>

"What's up?" Jay said answering the phone.

"I just realised I have some missed calls from you…they didn't come up until a few minutes ago"

"Yeah…don't try and find Jade"

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Just don't do it Adam…promise you'll stay in Ashville…I need to speak to Jade myself before you see her" Adam was confused at Jays sudden change of attitude and if he hadn't already landed in Orlando he knew he probably would have just stayed in Ashville but he had so he knew what he had to do.

"Yeah ok" He sighed hoping he sounded convincing, he felt bad for lying to his best friend but he knew what he was doing he wanted to see Jade and he knew he would never here the end of it from Jay if he told him he would still see Jade.

* * *

><p>Jade and Phil entered the arena and searched for Vince's office but to no avail his office was either hidden away or he wasn't at the show.<p>

"Here it is" Phil said as they turned a corner. Jade smiled and knocked on the door, her heart started beating hard and fast as she waited for him to answer. "Don't look so nervous" Phil laughed placing a hand on Jades back but she couldn't help but wish it was Adam who was standing behind her and she wished more than anything he would just pull himself together and that she could trust him.

"Ahh Jade…Come in" He smiled as he stepped to one side for Jade and Phil to walk in.

"I have the designs" She smiled handing him the designs, Vince took the designs and unrolled them to take a good look.

"I like these" He nodded inspecting them Phil stood just behind Jade and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder knowing that she would be nervous. "We'll use these ones" He smiled holding up a two designs. "You're very talented…I'll give you that…we'll definitely use the other designs you've drawn up at some point"

"Thank you"

After some idle chit chat both Phil and Jade exited Vince's office and started to make their way back down the corridor.

"Do you want to find the doctor?" Phil asked remembering their earlier conversation.

"Ermm….No" Jade said shaking her head "Thinking about it…I don't think I want to know" She shrugged "I'm happy with the way things have turned out"

"Fair enough but if you change your mind I'd be happy to go with you" Phi smiled as they stopped outside of Phil's dressing room but just as he was about to open the door he stopped and turned to look at Jade.

"What?" She smiled shyly.

"You don't trust people do you?"

"Not until they give me a reason to" She shrugged trying her hardest to keep eye contact with him.

"You can trust me" He reassured her as he leant in and gently kissed her which was happy to respond to no matter how apprehensive she was about him.

* * *

><p>Adam walked down the corridor searching for Jade with no luck. It was hard considering people kept stopping him to see how he was and why he was there, some just stopped him to say hi. He decided to check a few more corridors then start asking people if they had seen her but as he turned to walk down one corridor he finally found her…kissing Phil. A tear slowly slid down his cheek as he turned to walk away <em>She didn't waste any time<em>.

* * *

><p>"I don't think…" Jade said pulling away but Phil kissed her again but all she could think of was Adam and how she wanted it to be him she was kissing, though she had to admit she did like Phil and he was a good kisser.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think)<br>**


	39. Chapter 39

"Yeah he was here about an hour ago" Zack smiled.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jade moaned putting her hand to her forehead.

"Yes" Zack laughed not quite getting the seriousness of the situation.

"Do you know where he is now?" Jade asked frantically.

"Well…no" Zack said finally realising that Jade was serious.

"Shit" She grumbled getting her phone out of her pocket and dialling Adams number as she ran down the corridor.

"What?" Adam answered clearly angry and hurt.

"Where are you? I heard you were here"

"I'm going back to Ashville…you didn't take long to move on"

"What?"

"Phil…Jade…I saw you kissing him"

"Shit…Adam no…Meet me…I want to talk to you"

"Fine but I haven't got long…my plane leaves in 4 hours, I'll meet you at the arena"

"I'll meet you around the back outside" Jade answered putting the phone down and running to the back entrance. She stood there for a good 10 minutes before Adam turned up, she had to admit her legs started to go weak at the sight of him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, the hurt and anger clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" She replied looking at her feet.

"You lied to me" He snapped.

"What? When did I?" She asked.

"You said you don't trust people but obviously you trust Phil enough to kiss him"

"No…I don't trust him, in fact you don't know how much I wanted it to be you" She quickly put her hand over her mouth, she hadn't planned on telling him that.

"Jade…How did this happen to us?" He asked as he sigehd in defeat "Just a few days ago we were completely in love and planning on moving in together…and now…"

"I wish I knew Adam I want to trust you I really do but it's hard for me I dont know what to do anymore but I know I still…love…you" She whispered the two last words forcing herself to say them. Adam stood staring at Jade for a moment it was clear in her voice that she was telling the truth and that just made Adam want to hold her and tell her everything would be ok.

"Will you two just not die?" A familiar sick voice came from the shadows, Adam instinctively stood in front of Jade to protect her from harm.

"Luke…this not the time" He warned looking around to see if he could see Luke, but it was no use it was just too dark to see anything. A sick laugh came from the darkness as Luke stepped into view. "Have you not been arrested yet?" Adam asked.

"Yeah…I was" Luke shrugged "But there wasn't enough evidence" He added in a whisper as he bent his head towards them.

"Go…and I might just let you live" Adam spat as he looked Luke straight in the eye, Luke chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at Jade, her face was hard and made her look as if she wasn't scared at all, but as always her eyes gave her fear away and that's what he loved, he loved seeing the fear in her eyes when she was trying to look brave.

"It's not you I want anyway Adam" Luke smiled "Just let me at her…this once" He gave a sick smile as he took another step forward.

"Keep the fuck away" Adam growled "You hurt one hair on her head and I swear to god I'll kill you"

"Oh…you'll spear me" Luke laughed "You can't though…can you…you might hurt yourself too much" Luke laughed again. "And we wouldnt want poor little Addy getting hurt now would we"

"If it means Jades safe and you're hurt…I'll do it" Adam sneered still standing infront of Jade to protect her.

"Doubt it" Luke shrugged leaning against the wall. "Nice new Job by the way Jade…but next time you better make sure they don't make it public…it's just too easy to work out where you'll be…though I wasn't expecting him" He sneered gesturing to Adam "…I heard you split up" He added.

"Just go" Jade mumbled.

"No…not until I've got the revenge I deserve"

"You deserve nothing" Adam snapped still standing infront of Jade "Now if you don't go I'll spear you…no matter what the risk is that I'll be hurt" He added. Luke smiled and lunged at Adam but he had underestimated Adam and how much he loved Jade. Adam lunged forward and performed the best spear he had ever done but it was also the most painful, his neck snapped back and as he was about to grab for it with his hand he realised he couldn't feel his arms anymore as he hit the floor screaming in pain. Jade stood in shock at what she had just seen Luke was now knocked out on the floor as Adam lay next to him screaming in pain.

"ADAM!" She shouted running over to him and kneeling down.

"My arms…I can't feel…my arms" He uttered. Jade nodded and quickly phoned for an Ambulance as people came running outside when they heard the commotion.

"What happened?" John Cena asked when he see the carnage.

"Adam…just speared my ex-boyfriend" She said in shock.

"Shit…Have you called an ambulance?" He asked.

"Yeah" She whispered grabbing Adams hand even though he couldn't feel it. The ambulance soon came, at this point half of the RAW roster were outside trying to help, Luke had come round but John Cena had grabbed a hold of him when Jade had explained what had happened.  
>The pain in Adams back and neck had subsided and he was starting to get feeling back in his arms now but he was still terrified at the prospect of seriously injuring himself.<br>Jade knelt beside Adam as tears ran down her cheeks, she never really cried before being run over but ever since she had woken up it had been like a tap that just wouldn't turn off.

"You're going to be alright" She sobbed holding his hand.

"I know" Adam grunted trying to keep the pain he was feeling out of his voice. Jade smiled and looked up to see Phil standing in the door way watching what was going on, she gave him a look that said she was sorry, in response Phil smiled and nodded his head to let her know that he was fine and he understood before walking away.  
>Jay pulled up outside of the arena and see the commotion, he quickly got out of his car and ran over to where the mass of people were.<p>

"ADAM!" He shouted kneeling next to him.

"Jay what are you doing here?" Jade asked confused at the fact he was supposed to be taping Smackdown back in Miami.

"I spoke to Adam earlier…I knew he was coming to see you but I didn't think he was already here, I wanted to talk to you myself" He explained not tearing his gaze away from his best friend who he could tell was trying to play down the amount of pain he was in. After a few more minutes Adam was taken to hospital in the back of an ambulance and after Luke was checked over to make sure he was ok he was arrested.  
>Jay drove at high speed to the hospital with Jade in the passenger seat, once they got there they ran as quickly as they could to where they were told he would be.<p>

"I'll wait out here…you both have a lot to talk about"

"I don't want…" She started.

"You have to talk to him Jade" Jay interrupted.

"I'll come get you when we've spoken" She sighed walking towards the room Adam was in. "Adam" She smiled walking into the room as he sat upright in the hospital bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…they want to keep me in overnight but I'm fine…I just probably shouldn't do that again"

"Agreed" She laughed standing against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I'm so sorry Jade"

"I don't know what to say Adam" Jade shrugged willing the tears to go away.

"I was stupid…I want us to go back to the way we were"

"It's not fair if we get back together and I don't trust you…relationships aren't supposed to be like that"

"Jade…I love you and I want to gain your trust again and I don't care if that takes 1 year or 100 years as long as you forgive me and give me another chance"

"I really don't know Adam" Jade mumbled as she still stood against the wall trying not to make eye contact with Adam.

"Please Jade…I've never regretted anything more"

"You're the only one I ever completely trusted"

"I know" Adam whispered.

"I should go" Jade said turning and walking out.

"No…Jade…" Adam pleaded but she was already gone. Jade began to walk out of the hospital and had dialled Matts' number but Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her to a chair and he sat down opposite her.

"Do you love him?" Jay asked.

"Yes…but…"

"No buts if you love someone then you love them for the stuff that is hard to love not just the stuff that is easy to love…I know he's been a prick and you don't trust him but you need to give him a chance" Jade mulled over what Jay had just said for a minute before standing up and walking back to Adams room with Jay following closely behind.

"Promise me it won't happen again" She whispered standing in the door way as she looked at Adam who had obviously been crying.

"Pinky swear" He smiled a heart meltingly gorgeous smile as he held up his little finger. "I love you Jade" He smiled as Jade hooked her little finger around his and leant in and kissed him.

"I love you to"

"I really am sorry and I promise I won't be so stupid again" He sighed "I've got something for you" He grinned. Jay looked at his best friend in confusion they usually told each other of their plans to buy things for loved ones or just plans in general.

"What?" Jade asked in confusion.

"Look in my jacket pocket" He laughed pointing to his black leather jacket that was on a chair.

"Ok" She said hesitantly as she slowly walked over to the jacket and started feeling around in one of the pockets. After a while she pulled a small black box with the WWE logo on the front from the pocket. "This?" She asked holding it up. Adam smiled and grunted as he swung his legs over the side of the bed as he nodded.

"Give it here" He smiled.

"Ok" Jade replied handing it to him.

"The night I turned up at your apartment when Luke was going to hurt you…I found something on the floor outside" He smiled "The rated R superstar necklace" He looked into Jades eyes, he loved her eyes, they were the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, so big and blue. "It was broken and I know giving this to you probably looks really obnoxious but I can't travel with you and I want you to have some part of me with you" He smiled a gorgeous smile and opened the box to reveal a rated R superstar necklace that she could wear.

"I love it" She laughed wrapping her arms gently around his neck, careful not to hurt him, and kissed him gently. "Thank you"

"I'm glad you like it…I bought it on my way to the airport to come and see you"

"I'm glad you came" Jade smiled putting the necklace around her neck.

"Ermm…I'm going to go" Jay laughed awkwardly "I'll phone you tomorrow and see how you are Adam" He said walking out. "By the way Jade" He said turning around "I'll talk to Vince and clear you to have some time off until Adam goes back to Ashville" He smiled walking away.

"Bye" Adam and Jade smiled as Jay walked out. Adam carefully put his legs back on the bed and laid down with a grunt.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Jade asked sitting down in the chair next to his bed.

"Obviously" He laughed "Now, come here" He added shifting do there was enough space for Jade to lay next to him, she happily obliged and laid down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" Adam whispered kissing the top of Jades head.

"You sure about that" Jade laughed.

"Yeah definitely…I'd do anything for you"

"I noticed" Jade laughed "You could have really hurt yourself today"

"I was trying to keep him away from you"

"I feel like this is my fault"

"No it's not…Luke is a psycho on his own"

"Yes but if I had…"

"Shh Jade…this is not your fault…I speared him, I didn't have to"

"I'm really glad I decided to stick around to help you"

"Yeah, me to" It was silent for a while until Adam broke the silence and spoke "Do you think that one day you could marry me?" He asked. Jade looked straight up at Adam's face and into eyes, trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"I don't know" She answered truthfully "Maybe if you cut your hair" She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh…that's a tough decision" Adam laughed as they fell into a comfortable silence again.

"I love you Adam" She whispered into his chest as she traced circles on his chest.

"I love you to" Adam smiled as he tightened his grip around Jades small body and they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry that in the last few chapters not much ahs happened but I promise in the chapteer after this stuff will start happening again :)**

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you" Jade groaned hugging Adam tightly.<p>

"I'll miss you to" Adam responded "But we'll see each other soon for my birthday" He grinned kissing her gently on the lips "then you're going to visit your family in England in a few weeks so we'll see each other then because I'm coming with you" He reminded her.

"Yeah I know" Jade groaned burying her head into Adams chest.

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted to see your family?" Adam asked confused.

"My brothers are going to flip when they find out we're together, you're 39…40 soon and I'm 23 nearly 22"

"Leave your brothers to me" Adam reassured her as he kissed her again.

"Ok" Jade sighed in defeat.

"I love you Jade…and you know whenever you want to talk you can phone me, it doesn't matter what time of the day or night it is, I'm always happy to hear your voice"

"I love you to Adam…and the same goes for you, call me whenever, in fact I want to speak to you every day so if I don't phone you, you better phone me" She smiled as she pulled him in for a long passionate kiss, they stood in the middle of the airport for a while as Adam had his hands on Jades bum and she had her hands around the back of his neck and they stood kissing, their tongues happily entwined until Adams flight was called and he had to go.

"Bye" Jade smiled as tears filled her eyes "I love you" It felt good for her to say and she couldn't express how much she meant it when she said it.

"I love you to" Adam replied giving her one more quick kiss before walking over to his best friend and pulling him into a hug and saying good bye. Then Adam walked away, not looking back for fear of becoming a blubbering wreck.

"Do you two ever come up for air?" Jay laughed as he got in the driver's side of the car.

"Sorry" Jade laughed.

"I don't mind, I'm just glad he's finally found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with"

"You think he wants to spend the rest of his life with me?" Jade asked in shock.

"Jade, don't act like you never knew" Jay laughed "Even if you never get married or have children, as long as he gets to spend his life with you, he really doesn't care"

"You think?" Jade smiled thinking about the prospect of spending the rest of her days with Adam.

"Yes" Jay laughed again.

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him to" Jade smiled as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying, but to no avail, the tears were flowing before she could do anything about them"

"Why are you crying?" Jay asked.

"I've never truly wanted to spend the rest of my life with someone before" She smiled looking out of the window.

"I know Adam and I can tell just how much he loves you"

"I just don't want him to mess up" Jade sighed as she thought about Adam having a 'relapse' so to speak. She couldn't bare it if he rejected her now.

"I can promise you he's not going to mess up again" Jay reassured Jade as he placed a hand on her knee and pulled into the hotel car park. Jade got out of her car and the two said their goodbyes before Jay drove away so he could with everyone to film Smackdown. Jade walked into the hotel, checked in and went up to her room, half way there she bumped into someone.

"Shit…sorry" She mumbled rubbing her head.

"That's alright" Phil laughed holding out a hand to help her up. "How's Adam?" He asked once he had made sure Jade was ok.

"He's ok, he went back to Ashville today" Jade answered. "I'm sorry about us…I didn't mean to lead you on…"

"Seriously, don't worry about it" He laughed "I'm happy to just be friends" He smiled.

"Yeah...I'd like that" Jade grinned.

"I better go…I need to go to the gym" "He smiled "Do you wanna come?"

"Uhhh" Jade laughed awkwardly "I better not…fitness isn't exactly my thing"

"Alright…I'll see you around" He said before walking away and Jade walked into her room. She flopped onto her bed and got her phone out to phone her mum.

"Hey mum" Jade smiled when she answered.

"Oh…Jade…how are you?"

"I'm really good" Jade grinned. "Me and Adam have sorted everything out, we're back together"

"That's great…see I told you everything would work out"

"Yeah I know…you were right" Jade laughed rolling her eyes.

"So what happened?"

"He just turned up out of the blue and then so did Luke and Adam did a wrestling move on him that really hurt him then when he was in the hospital we spoke about everything and the rest is history I spose" She explained.

"Is he ok now?"

"Yeah he's fine now" Jade reassured her mum "And we're coming to visit in a few weeks"

"Oh that's lovely" Melinda beamed.

"I can't remember the dates so I'll text you them when I get a look at the tickets" The spoke for a few more minutes before Melinda had to go, Jade put her phone down and smiled to herself, she couldn't help but be ecstatic at the events of the past two days. Adam had turned up out of the blue and literally risked his life for her and then they had spent the rest of the time in the hospital together, it wasn't the most ideal place for them to stay but they were just happy to be in each other's arms. As Jade lay on her bed she slowly fell to sleep as she thought about her boyfriend, a few hours later she woke up and checked her phone to find a text from Adam.

_I've landed  
>I miss you so much already<br>I love you xxxxxx_

She smiled at the text and replied.

_I miss you loads as well  
>I love you to<br>I'm never taking this necklace off xxxxx_

She put her phone back on the side until it made a noise to let her know she had a text.

_It's my birthday soon we'll see each other then xxxxx_

_Yeah I can't wait xxxx_ Jade replied before checking the time, it was 8:00pm, it was too late to go out and buy his birthday present now so she turned on the TV and watched a film before dozing off.

Jade stretched and rolled over to check the time on her phone…10:00am, she had nothing to do seeing as Vince hadn't given her anything else to do so she slowly heaved herself out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and started to walk to the bathroom but her phone let her know she had a text.

_Morning ;) xxxx_

Jade smiled at the screen for a while and wondered how Adam knew she had just woken up.

_How did you know? Xxxx _She replied before she walked into the bathroom and had a shower, when she was done in the shower she put on a pair of skinny jeans, a long red top with the word rock across it, a pair of knee length black leather boots and a leather jacket.

_I just did haha  
>When you stayed at mine you seemed to get up around 10<br>love you xxxx_

Jade laughed at the reply and quickly typed a response.

_Weirdo haha  
>What you going to do today?<br>love you to xxxx_

Jade held her phone in her hand for a moment before going to put it back in her pocket but Vince started calling her.

"Hello Vince"

"Jade, can you come to the arena tonight…I want to see your interviewing skills in action"

"Yeah ok…are there any designs you need to me to draw up"

"Not at the moment but feel free to draw up designs whenever you want and show them to me, I'm always open to ideas"

"Thanks Vince I'll be sure to do that" Jade smiled, she actually had some designs for new Evan Bourne T-shirts in her sketchpad she could show him when she next see him, she grabbed her bag put her sketchpad in it an swung the bag over her shoulder before walking out of the room.

"JADE!" Someone shouted as they walked up behind her.

"Hey John" She smiled.

"Where are you off to?" He asked as they walked to the lift together.

"Get a birthday present for Adam, I have no idea what to get him"

"I've got nothing to do, I was just going to walk around for a bit I could go with you and help you"

"Yeah ok, if that's not too much trouble"

"Course not" John grinned as they walked out of the hotel entrance. "So you and Adam are back together then" John smiled.

"Yeah" Jade nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad, he deserves to be happy and you're a great girl"

"Thanks" Jade blushed "So what do you think he'd like"

"I don't know" Jade moaned with a laugh.

"Right well it's a good thing I know him well" John said as he guided her into a small shop on a corner.

"Whenever we came to Orlando he would always come to this shop" He smiled as they looked around. It was tiny, dimly lit and looked as if it sold just about everything from comic books to Jumpers and t-shirts.

"Right…but what do I get him?"

"That's your choice" John shrugged "He'll like anything from here" He added. Jade chucked her phone from hand to hand as she walked slowly around the shop.

_I'm not weird :( LOL  
>Not much just gonna hike with the dogs :)<br>What you gonna do? Xxxx_

_Yes you are haha  
>Lucky you<br>Just shopping lol xxxx_

As Jade walked around the shop for a little longer she felt useless because she had no idea what to get Adam. She decided that Jay would probably no more than her on what he would like.

"Hey Jade…What's up?" Jay answered.

"I have no idea what to get Adam for his birthday….John brought me to this little shop he apparently comes to when he's in Orlando but I have no idea what to get"

"He loves Comic Books" He suggested.

"I know that but what one do I get him?"

"What ones do they have there?"

"Ermm they have….Marvel Ultimate Spiderman" She suggested.

"I think he has that one" Jay said "Do they have one called The Amazing Spiderman…but the 100th anniversary issue?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Get him that…he'll love it…he's wanted it since he was a kid he could just never find it"

"Ok then" Jade said picking up the comic book.

"How much is it?"

"$190"

"Oh…well if you want…"

"No…that's fine I'll get it…I checked my account the other day and I was paid so it's all good" Jade laughed, they spoke for a while longer before saying goodbye and put the phone down.

"John" Jade called looking around the shop.

_I love it here would be better if you were with me though  
>Damn…I miss you so much<br>I love you xxxx_

"Yeah, what do you want?" He smiled.

_I'll be there soon  
>I miss you to<br>I love youuu 3 xxxx_

"I know what I'm getting him" She smiled holding up the magazine.

"Good" He smiled taking it and having a look. "Wow…he's going to love it"

"I phoned Jay and he helped" She laughed walking up to the till, she quickly paid and the two of them walked out of the shop. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel" Jade announced.

"Alright I'll see you around" John said before giving her a quick and walking away.

* * *

><p>Jade put her bag down on the bed and started thinking about what she would do at the interview which probably wasn't her best idea because she instantly began to feel nervous about what she had to do. A knock on the door quickly pulled her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Hey Matt" She smiled when she see him standing there.

"How's Adam?" He asked with a huge smile as he walked in and sat down.

"He's fine now" Jade smiled "He's gone back to Ashville" She added with a sigh as she sat down next to him.

"You'll see him soon" Matt laughed "Anyway what you up to later?"

"Vince wants to see my interviewing skills so I need to do that"

"Don't be nervous…you'll do great"

"Yeah I hope so" Jade smiled.

"Have you and Adam got any plans to get married?"

"Ermm no not yet" Jade laughed "I've always hated the idea of getting married and having kids" She smiled.

"So your saying if you were pregnant you wouldn't be happy about it…Adam would obviously be the dad"

"I don't know" Jade shrugged "I loved Adam and the idea of having a baby with him is actually quite nice but I'd be terrified of him leaving when it got too difficult which is what my dad did"

"Adams not your dad so he won't do the same"

"I fucking hope he isn't my dad" Jade burst into fits of laughter. The spoke for a while longer before leaving to go to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**I dont know how long the next chapter will take to be put up because there is something I need to do before I post it it could be tomorrow or it could be next week so I have no idea :s but as soon as I can I will post it :) Anyways enjoy this chapter because I know I laughed when I was writing some of it. xD**

* * *

><p>"ADAM!"<p>

"JADE" Adam shouted as he scooped her up into a hug and spun her around.

"Happy Birthday" Jade beamed kissing him.

"Thank you" Adam laughed. "Your boyfriend is an old man" He added.

"Don't start" Jade grinned "I'm only 22 and my boyfriend's 38 years old"

"That's kinda bad" Adam whispered.

"But I don't care…as long as it's you…I really don't care" Jade whispered before putting a hand on either side of his face and pulling him in for a long passionate kiss.

"I have a surprise" Adam said with a huge smile on his face.

"It's your birthday Adam…not mine" She laughed.

"How do you feel about meeting parents?"

"It's terrifying"

"She'll love you"

"What?" Jade said with panic in her eyes.

"My mum…she's back in my house" He smiled "Sorry…our house" He corrected.

"What if she hates me?"

"She won't hate you" Adam smiled taking Jades hand and walking out of the airport with her.

"I hope not" Jade groaned. The ride back to their house was a long one for Jade, she hated meeting parents, she was always scared they would hate her. Finally they arrived at the house and Adam parked outside of the garage.

"This place looks even better in real life" Jade laughed getting her case out of the boot of the car and dragging it into the house.

"MUM!" Adam shouted as he closed the door behind him.

"Adam…you're back" A woman said as she came out of the kitchen, was short barely 5'3 her face was covered in wrinkles and her hair was cut short and dyed brown/red.

"Hi" Jade said timidly.

"You must be Jade" She smiled welcomingly.

"Yeah" Jade answered as Adam placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Thank you" She smiled walking over to Jade and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "You've done what I thought no one else could" She smiled as tears filled her eyes "You brought my son back to me" She said as tears fell down her face.

"I didn't want to see him in such a mess…I felt bad for him so I thought it best to just help him"

"You weren't obligated to and for that I'll be forever grateful"

"I'm glad I helped him" Jade chuckled "If I hadn't helped I wouldn't have an amazing boyfriend"

"Well…he has always been a romantic"

"Oh…I nearly forgot…your present Adam"

"You didn't…"

"Yes I did…you're my boyfriend" Jade interrupted rolling her eyes and handing him the comic book in wrapping paper "Besides…I wanted to" Adam smiled and unwrapped the present he had in his hands. Adams mum, Judy stood beside Jade as she watched her son open the present and his face light up when he see what it was.

"Oh my god Jade…how did you know?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I phoned Jay and John took me to a shop you always used to go in when you was in Orlando"

"Cena?" Adam asked and Jade nodded. "I've wanted this forever… I just could never find it"

"Now you've got it" Jade smiled as Adam pulled her into his body for a tight hug "I love you so much" He whispered before grabbing his mum and pulling her into the hug as well "My two girls" He chuckled.

"I best cook you two some dinner" Judy smiled as she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to help?" Jade asked.

"No…no…you two haven't seen each other in long enough you go and watch some TV or whatever it is that you do…I'll let you know when dinners ready" She smiled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Come on let's unpack your clothes"

"Yeah ok…and oh I forgot to tell you….I got the job as an interviewer" Jade smiled.

"Babe…that's so amazing" He said hugging her and spinning her around.

"But I don't think I'll take the job"

"Why not?"

"I want to stay here with you"

"No…don't not do it for my sake"

"I was thinking….what if I'm just an artist and I send Vince my designs"

"I spose but I don't want to be the reason you don't go and have some fun in life"

"Do you think Vince would let me travel with the WWE every other month or something…it would work out really well because I would get to see you and then still be able to travel and see my friends in the WWE"

"I think he'd be ok with that…he's pretty flexible when it comes to that stuff"

"I'll phone him at some point"

"Ok….now let's get you unpacked…and if we've got time…"He said as he pinned her against the wall and began to kiss her hard, after a second he softened the kiss and licked Jades lip with his tongue, she gladly opened her mouth slightly so their tongues could 'dance' together for lack of a better word. Adam slowly brushed his fingers up the inside of Jades leg and she knew if she didn't stop Adam now then they were at serious risk of having sex right there and that wouldn't have been pretty if his mum walked into the room.

"We…can't" Jade laughed pushing Adam away.

"Why not" Adam moaned in response as he tried to kiss her again but Jade quickly ducked and grabbed her cases.

"Your mum is just in there"

"Yeah I spose…but come on it's my birthday" He groaned.

"What about your mum" Jade laughed walking around trying to find hers and Adams room.

"We could be quiet" He chuckled pulling her into their room and locking the door behind him. "She'd never know" He could see Jades face was still unsure so he decided to explain his reasoning properly to her "I know it's not ideal but I seriously don't think I can go the next few days without…" He started.

"Me to" Jade smiled as she leant up and kissed him passionately, Adam had no difficulty in responding as he gently lay her down on their bed, slowly moved his hands to the top of her tracksuit bottoms and ever so slowly started to pull them down until there was a knock on the door.

"Dinners ready"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Adam groaned as he got off of Jade "Alright thanks mum" He said before they heard footsteps walking away.

"Then you've got something to look forward to tonight haven't you" Jade grinned kissing Adam and walking out of the room.

"I don't want to have to look forward to it" He mumbled following her in a huff.

"You better cheer up before we get downstairs or your mum will think something is up"

"Something is up" Adam grumbled folding his arms.

"She'll think we've had an argument"

"It's still not fair….it's my birthday and I deserve birthday sex" He said trying not to laugh through gritted teeth.

"Oh shut your mouth and let's eat"

"That was the plan already" He whispered thinking Jade wouldn't hear.

"Seriously…one more thing like that and I will actually kick your arse" She laughed. "Don't forget...grab twist and pull" She laugehd again raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't dare" Adam retorted.

"Try me" Jade smiled walking towards him.

"ARE YOU TWO COMING OR NOT?" Judy shouted.

"YEAH" Jade shouted back as she turned and walked down the hall into the dining room.

"What took you two so long?" Judy asked completely oblivious to what was going on.

"I was telling her how much I missed her" Adam smiled sweetly as he sat opposite his mum, Jade bit her lip as she tried her hardest not to burst into fits of laughter.

"Ok" Judy smiled obvisouly not convinced as they began to eat.

After a few hours of talking, watching TV an eating Judy went to bed. As soon Adam heard her bedroom door shut he grabbed Jades hand and pulled her across the sofa so she was sitting next to him, he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her with as much passion and longing as he could. Jade instantly moved her leg over him so she was straddling his lap as he sat in on the sofa and placed a hand on her bum and gently squeezed it, after a few moments Jade began to slowly grind against Adams hips as he carried her to their room and he finally got what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm not even going to bother trying to explain why it took me so long to update because it's a long and boring story that no one wants to hear lol. Anyways atleast I've updated now :)  
><strong>

**Thanks to my bestest friend in the whole world, Leanne, for the help with this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Shit…shit…shit…no" Jade mumbled with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat as she checked the date.<p>

"You ok babe?" Adam asked walking up behind her and gently placing his hands on her stomach, Jade could feel the bare skin of his torso pressing against her back as she stood staring at the calendar on the bedroom wall in nothing but a pair of tiny hot pants and her bra. She turned to face Adam and couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach when she see the man, her boyfriend, standing infront of her. His gorgeously toned torso and tattoos that clearly defined the large muscles that were his arms, his face rugged and handsome, his gorgeous green eyes glittering in the light of the room and his dirty blonde hair that perfectly framed his face. If she didn't have so much on her mind she would have had a repeat of the night before with him, in fact she wasn't sure how she had kept her hands off of him as she stood infront of him, in awe of his gorgeousness.

"Yeah" She smiled as she tried to hide the tear that ran down her cheek and the fact that she was trying with all her strength not to pounce on him, but that was the last thing she could do.

"Something's wrong…you're crying" He said in concern as he took her hands in his and gently began to massage them.

"I promise to let you know for definite tonight…I really have to go out for a couple of hours I promise I won't be long" She said as she hurriedly picked some clothes out of her suitcase and walked to the bathroom to get ready and tried to look happy.

"No…Please Jade…tell me what's wrong" Adam practically begged through the bathroom door as he leant on the wall next to it.

"I don't know if anything is even wrong yet" She replied through the bathroom door "I promise when I know…so will you" She tried to reassure Adam as she put on her clothes and brushed her teeth.

"Tell me what you think might be wrong then" Adam groaned banging his head on the wall.

"I can't" She said opening the bathroom door as she put her hair up into a scruffy bun and tried to search for her phone. "You really have to be a little less aggressive when taking off my clothes…I had my phone in my pocket" She laughed trying to change the subject as she picked her phone up off of the floor.

"Don't change the subject Jade" Adam demanded "Yes you can…you can tell me anything….I'm your boyfriend" He said grabbing Jades arms and forcing her to face him and talk about whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Promise you won't be angry" She whispered as her face started to screw up slightly and a tear ran down her cheek. "You have to promise" She pleaded.

"I promise" He whispered pulling her into his chest, she placed her hands on his chest and took in a deep breath hoping it wasn't the last time she was held by him, she loved him and was desperate not to lose him again.

"I think….I'm…." She tried her hardest to say the last word but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Jade please" Adam pleaded as he tightened his grip.

"Promise you're not going to be angry"

"I've already promised I won't be angry" Adam replied getting annoyed.

"I think I'm pregnant" She said as she began to cry she looked up at Adam to find he had a blank spaced out expression his face, his eyes looked as if he was in a completely different world.

"Adam…please say something" She begged but he didn't he just remained silent as Jade took a step away from him and sat on the bed with her knees under her chin. "I'm so sorry" she cried as the tears showed no sign of stopping. "You promised you wouldn't be angry"

"Jade…I'm not angry…I'm just shocked" He said walking over to the bed and kissing her "I love you Jade"

"I'm scared"

"What of?"

"What's going to happen…Adam I never wanted kids"

"Please don't do anything stupid Jade…you have me…I promise I'll never leave" He begged.

"I'm not going to get rid of it" She said wiping her eyes "But I want to go into town and get a pregnancy test…to make sure"

"I'll come with you"

"No" Jade shook her head "I want to go alone…I promise I won't do it until I'm back" She said kissing him gently before grabbing the keys and walking to the car.

"Where's Jade going?" Judy asked when Adam walked into the living room with nothing but long shorts on.

"She just needed to grab something in town…she won't be long"

"She should've said….I would've gone with her"

"She needed time to think about something"

"Is everything ok between you two?"

"Yeah…fine mum" He smiled.

"Why are you so smiley today?"

"No reason….I'm just happy that you and Jade are both here" Adam answered making a cup of coffee. To be completely honest that wasn't the only reason he was so 'smiley' he loved the idea of being a dad, he always had and he saw the happiness in Jades eyes at the prospect of being a mum, she just needed reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere and proof that he was serious. He quickly walked back into the bedroom without his mum noticing and asking more questions and turned on the laptop. He looked at the screen for a few minutes trying to think of a way he could prove to Jade that he was happy about having a baby and he wasn't going to leave. After a few more minutes of racking his brain for an idea he eventually decided on writing down what he had experienced as a child without his dad. After an hour of writing everything down he rolled up the piece of paper and placed it gently on the bed.

Jade returned to the house an hour later, said hello to Judy and made up an excuse as to why she hadn't asked her to tag along into town before running to the bedroom and sitting on the bed waiting for Adam.  
>Adam had gone out to walk the dogs and think for a while and as he walked up the path that led to his house he see the car was parked in the driveway, he ran as fast as he could up the pathway and into the house, quickly sorted all four dogs out with their leads and went to the bedroom where he guessed Jade would be. He found her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, it didn't look as if the paper he had written on had been touched. Jades head snapped up and when she realised it was Adam she ran into the bathroom as quickly as she could.<br>Adam paced the floor infront of the bathroom door, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair every couple of seconds and gritting his teeth hoping that Jade would come out and tell him that he was going to be a dad. After a few minutes Jade returned looking down at the floor, she took a deep breath and looked up into Adams eyes.

"I love you Adam" She whispered as she hugged him tight.

"I love you to….but tell me…are you pregnant?" He asked hoping that she would say yes. Jade took a deep breath looked into Adams eyes once more before slowly nodding her head to confirm that in just 9 months he was going to be a dad.

"I wrote this to prove that I'm serious" He said turning and grabbing the rolled up piece of paper.

"What is it?" She asked in confusion.

"I told you I never knew my dad right?" Jade nodded in confusion "Well I decided to write down what it was like for me to never know my dad and what I went through as a child" He said exhaling as he looked down at the piece of paper "You're going to have to bare with me because I've never told anyone apart from Jay about all this" He announced with a half-hearted smile. Jade looked up at Adam with her huge blue eyes and nodded.

"If you don't want…"

"No Jade…I want to" He interrupted her as he held the piece of paper out infront of him and began to read. "My mum left home at the age of seventeen, eventually got married and pregnant with me. Before I was born this guy took off. In my teens I'll admit I was bitter but now I just don't care, I've never met or even seen a picture of the man I've just always figured why would I want to meet someone like that? If anything, it's taught me what not to do when I become a father." Adam paused and looked at Jade who had a sympathetic look on her face "I remember as a child seeing all of my friends dads taking them out for the day or just spending time with them it made me feel like there was something wrong with me, like I didn't matter but I later learnt that wasn't the case my so called dad was just a coward and a waste of space" He paused again but this time just to look at Jade because he couldn't help but think she was gorgeous. "Jade, this baby is going to have the best dad ever…I'll make sure of it…I'm going to take them on days out so I can spend time with them I'll pick them up when they're hurt and when they cry I'll sit with them and give them a hug then tell them that it's all going to be ok because daddy's here…I'm going to do all of the things that my dad missed out on and I know I'm going to enjoy them. Aside from all of that I love you Jade and I could never do to you what that man did to my mum, I love you and I promise we're going to be the happiest family ever with the most beautiful little baby" Adam finished and folded the paper up before putting it back on the bed.

"I know I've always said that I don't want kids…but there is no one else I'd rather be having one with" She whispered in his ear as she stood up and gave him a long kiss after that they stood hugging each other for a while as they let the news that they were soon to be parents sink in.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	43. Chapter 43

**Ok…so I realised I got Edges age wrong…bad Edgehead :( LOL….he is actually 38 now loool my bad. I think I wrote 38 a few chapters back but I forgot to let you guys know LOL.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ermm…Mum" Adam said awkwardly as him and Jade walked into the living room holding hands.<p>

"What is it?" Judy asked instantly knowing that something was wrong.

"We've got some news" He announced squeezing Jades hand slightly to reassure her that everything would be ok.

"Ok" Judy said looking at Adam and Jade with her eyebrow raised, she could see that Jade was clearly upset and scared but on the other hand Adam looked excited and happy.

"Jade's pregnant" He beamed as Jade put two fingers at the bridge of her nose and tried to stop herself from crying.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, more to Jade than Adam.

"Of course it is mum" Adam answered confused at his mums reaction, he thought she would be happy, she didn't look it, she looked concerned.

'Jade…is it a good thing?" She asked this time making sure Jade knew who she was talking to. Jade slowly moved her gaze from the floor and looked at Judy before slowly shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know" She whispered trying to push away the tears.

"Adam…go and make a coffee, I want to have a chat with Jade" Judy smiled wrapping her arms around Jades shoulders and guiding her to the sofa. "NOW…Adam" She demanded when she realised he hadn't moved. "Jade talk to me" She said softly sitting next to Jade.

"I don't want children…I never have" Jade replied weakly.

"Why not honey?"

"I don't want to be a single parent"

"You have Adam…you won't be a single parent"

"That's just how it works though…the dad never sticks around" Jade said putting her head in her hands as tears ran down her cheeks and she rocked gently back and forward.

"I don't know if Adam told you but…he never knew his dad" She explained.

"Yeah he said"

"Well…he was bitter at first but I know he would never do that Jade…he loves you…I know my son better than anyone and I can promise you he isn't going anywhere"

"Jade…why would you even think that?" Adam asked setting the coffee down on the table.

"My dad" She whispered.

"No Jade I promise I'm not like that" Adam pleaded as he grabbed her arms and forced her to hug him.

"I'm s…so…scared Adam" She cried into his chest. Judy tilted her head slightly and rubbed Jades back as she cried into her boyfriend's chest.

"It's going to be ok" Judy reassured Jade.

"Do you want to speak to your mum?" Adam asked, forcing Jade to look at him.

"I want to tell her face to face when we go and see her for my birthday"

"Ok" Adam smiled pulling Jade back into his chest.

Jade and Adam spent the next few days together talking about the baby and being a couple, Judy had gone home the day after Adams birthday to give them time to get their heads around the fact Jade was pregnant. Jade hated to say goodbye to Adam but she knew that in just a week they would be back together and on a plane to see her family.

"Love you" Jade mumbled into Adams chest as she took in a deep breath, she always loved the his smell, it wasn't over the top like most boys and it always made her love him more and if she smelt it whilst they were apart it made her miss him even more than she already did.

"Love you to" Adam replied kissing the top of her head and rubbing her arm softly, then he placed a hand gently on her stomach and whispered "And I love you to" he grinned. Jades plane was called and she left but not without giving Adam a quick kiss first.

"Jade" Matt grinned hugging her as they started to walk to the hotel that wasn't too far away.

"Matt" Jade smiled back as they walked.

"So…how was your time off with Adam?"

"It was good…he loved his present and we kinda found something out" Jade had already spoken to Adam about telling Matt seeing as they got on so well and he was quickly becoming a good friend to Jade.

"What?" Matt asked looking excited and Jade couldn't help but laugh at his face when he heard there was some news.

"You have to promise no one will find out" Jade said with a serious face.

"Pinky swear" He smiled holding out his little finger.

"Good" Jade grinned wrapping her little finger around Matts. "I'm pregnant" She smiled.

"Oh my god Jade…that's amazing" He smiled hugging her tightly.

"Yeah…I was scared at first but now I'm just happy that me and Adam are back together and he's really happy about this"

"I'm so happy for you" He beamed taking her suitcase.

"I can do that myself" Jade laughed taking the suitcase back and walking slightly infront.

"Yeah…but you're pregnant" Matt laughed back taking the suitcase again.

"Matt…I'm pregnant not dying" Jade raised her eyebrow taking the suitcase again and giving him a look that let him though she wasn't to be messed with.

"Being pregnant isn't an excuse to be aggressive" Matt moaned catching up with her.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Someone shouted from behind them.

"Jay how long have you been there?" Jade asked as she spun on her heel.

"Not long…I literally see you guys as you walked out of the doors and I heard the last thing Matt said" Jay explained.

"Well…to answer your question…yes I'm pregnant" She smiled as they began to walk.

"I bet Adams happy…he has always wanted kids" Jay replied with a huge smile.

"Yeah he was happy…he kinda had to reassure me a bit but I'm happy now…I'm happy it's Adam this is happening with."

"I'm glad you two love birds sorted it out" He grinned as they walked.

"So…names…have you thought about them yet?" He asked.

"We haven't decided yet" Jade said as they got to the hotel. They all checked and went their separate ways, once Jade had put her suitcases in her room she made a point to go and find Vince to ask him about spending one month with Adam, then one month on the road and sending him her designs when she wasn't on the road. After searching for a good 20 minutes she found him in the restaurant.

"Hey Vince" She smiled sitting down opposite.

"Hello Jade…is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually…there is Vince…I've decided I don't want the interviewing Job…I was wondering if I could spend a month with Adam off the road and sending you my designs and then one month on the road handing them to you directly because I really miss Adam when I'm not with him" Her nervousness got the better of her and it eventually all came out really fast and sounded like one long word. "It's just that I found out that I'm pregnant…" She started again but Vince held up his hand to silence her.

"Jade…Consider it done…Congratulations on being pregnant, I understand you and Adam want to see each other and I don't constantly need you here when you're on the road you can be an interviewer then…you're natural Jade and I could see how much you enjoyed interviewing the superstars"

"Thank you so much Vince" Jade smiled standing up and walking away.

Adam sat down on his bed and smiled, in 9 months he was going to be a dad and no one could take that from him. He knew Jade had been sceptical about the whole thing but she had actually come around to the idea and was happy about it which made Adam feel even better. He loved Jade and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and having a child together was one way of doing that. He sighed as he thought about what to get her for her birthday, he needed to buy her something special, she had certainly gone all out with his birthday present and he wanted to buy her something that would let her know he was serious about them being together and he wasn't going to mess up again. He quickly sat up and walked out of the house grabbing his keys and phone on the way out, after a few hours of walking around town he still hadn't found the perfect present and he was starting to get irritable, luckily there was hardly anyone around so he didn't have to stop to take any pictures with anyone or give people autographs seeing as the last time that had happened he had been a complete dick to the girl he was in love with. As he walked around the town he found a small shop that sold piercing jewellery, he knew Jade had some piercings like the one at the top of her ear and her tragus (small piece of cartilage in ear) along with a belly button piercing. He looked around for a while before asking someone behind the counter for advice.

"Excuse me…it's my girlfriends birthday soon and I need some help" He said awkwardly as the girl behind the counter face dropped when he mentioned he had a girlfriend.

"Well…what piercings does she have?" She asked.

"She has a few in her ear and her belly button done"

"Ok…well here are all of the belly bars we sell or you can get one specially made"

"Ermm…I'll get one specially made" He smiled.

"Right…then you need to pick a charm to go on the end of it" Adam looked for a while before picking a small flat silver heart shape "Do you want me to engrave anything on it"

"Ermm…yeah but I don't know what" He laughed nervously rubbing his neck.

"We have a book full of quotes that I can put on it" She smiled handing him the book, he flicked through the pages until he came across a particular quote that he loved.

_Never ask why I love you, just accept that I do, and that I will for the rest of my life._

"That one please" He smiled pointing at it as the girl nodded and started engraving.

"She's a lucky girl"

"Uhhh…I wouldn't go that far" He laughed. "I can be a dick sometimes"

"I'm being serious" The girl smiled as she finished engraving the quote. "And think about it…she's still with you…that has to count for something"

"Yeah I spose" He shrugged handing the money over, they both said goodbye and Adam walked out of the shop. As he slowly walked around the town looking for the perfect present he came across a small jewellery store, he thought the idea of getting her some jewellery was a bit too cliché but as he looked over at the store he had a little brain wave.

"Good Afternoon sir…may I help you?" The man standing behind the counter in a smart, very expensive looking suit asked.

"Yeah…It's my girlfriend's birthday soon and I need to buy her a present"

"What did you have in mind?" The smartly dressed man asked.

"A ring" Adam smiled.

"Well…we have a large range of different rings…just a normal present type of ring, a promise ring…or if you want…an engagement ring" The man smiled gesturing to all of the rings as he named them. A small smile tugged at Adams lips as he recalled the night he had asked Jade if she would consider spending the rest of her life with him.

"_Only if you cut your hair"_

Adam lifted his hand and pulled at a piece of his hair, did he really want to cut his hair for a girl? And possibly the most important question of all; Was Jade ready to take that kind of step?

Adam smiled as he held the ring in his hand, it was the perfect present for Jades birthday and he knew she would love it.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked the man behind the counter.

"Definitely…all girls love a ring…especially one that looks like that" The man grinned.

"I just love her so much" Adam sighed.

"That ring proves it"

"Then…I'll take it" Adam smiled placing it in the box and getting his card out to pay for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ok so today I bought Adam Copeland on Edge and I actually can't wait to read it I get the feeling I will love him even more than I already do lool**

* * *

><p>Jade and Adams visit to England couldn't come quick enough for either of them, they wanted to get telling Jades family about their relationship and her pregnancy out of the way seeing as there was no telling how her siblings would react. She had told no one else in the WWE of her pregnancy and planned to keep it that was as long as possible.<p>

"You ready to see your family?" Adam asked as they got off of the plane.

"I can't wait…but my brothers are going to kill you for this" She laughed pointing at her stomach.

"They'll come around when they see how much I love you" He smiled holding her hand.

"I hope so" Jade smiled leaning up and gently kissing Adam. "I love you"

"I love you to" He grinned.

"JADE!" Chris yelled as he ran over to her and scooped her up into a big hug.

"Chris" Jade smiled hugging her brother tight. "Where's everyone else?" She asked, confused.

"They're all back at the house" He smiled "We have a surprise" He grinned his trademark cheesy grin as he moved his gaze from Jade to Adam and began to eye him suspiciously.

"You're Edge?" He asked confused.

"Yeah…call me Adam" He smiled holding out his hand.

"I'm Chris" He replied shaking Adams hand. "Jade…you're friends with a WWE legend" He beamed at his little sister.

"Ermm Chris" Jade interrupted "Adam is more than a friend" She said hesitantly.

"You two are together?" He said pointing to them both. "How old are you?" He asked Adam.

"38" He smiled.

"And Jades 22…23 in a few days" Chris smiled, Jade slowly nodded as she waited for her brother to start shouting at her but she got a completely different reaction to the one she was expecting.

"As long as you're happy" Chris nodded hugging his sister once more "Look after her please" He said sternly looking at Adam as they all walked out of the airport together.

"I promise" Adam nodded in response "I wouldn't be a real man if I didn't"

* * *

><p>Jade walked into the living room to find all of her siblings and her mum sitting around with drinks waiting for her. There was her oldest brother, Jason, her youngest brother Robert and her other brother Brian and of course her only sister Ashleigh.<p>

"It's good to see you guys" She smiled hugging each of them.

"Who's this?" Jason asked eyeing Adam up and down.

"That's Adam" She smiled, Jason was the biggest hot head out of all of her siblings.

"Yeah…What's he doing here?" He sneered giving Adam one of the dirtiest looks Jade had ever seen, but Adam just smiled and held out his hand for Jason to shake, he didn't shake his hand.

"Jason…calm down" Chris said.

"He's my boyfriend" Jade announced.

"How fucking old are you?" Brian asked standing up and standing next to Jason.

"38" Adam announced holding out his hand for him to shake, but Brian shook his head and looked away.

"Pervert" Jason whispered.

"Well you did well for yourself" Ashleigh laughed changing the subject as she hugged Jade and Adam. "I'm happy for you both"

"That's great…welcome to the family" Robert beamed shaking Adams hand.

"Thank you" Adam answered surprised at the welcoming he was receiving. Brian and Jason both stood on the other side on the room staying out of the welcoming party.

"Erm…guys…I have something to tell you all" Jade said grabbing onto Adams hand to both Jason and Brian's dismay.

"What is it baby?" Melinda asked as everyone sat down waiting for Jade to spit it out.

"Promise you won't be angry" Jade said.

"Promise" Melinda, Robert, Chris and Ashleigh all said in unison. Jason and Brian still stood away from everyone else whispering to each other every couple of minutes.

"Ermm…" Jade hesitated.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Adam asked leaning his head against the side of hers.

"No…I have to tell them" She sighed taking a deep breath and closing her eyes "I'm pregnant" She announced. Melinda, Robert, Chris and Ashleigh all ran over to Jade and Adam at the same time and congratulated them.

"You fucking what?" Jason whispered getting in Adams face as Brian stood behind him.

"She's pregnant" Adam repeated starring Jason down. Before anyone could do anything Jason punched Adam square on the jaw before walking out with Brian following closely behind, as Brian passed Adam who was now on the floor holding his Jaw he gave him a quick kick in the stomach. Jade instantly knelt beside Adam and took his face in hers.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking at his jaw.

"Yeah…fine" He groaned standing up.

"Come on…I'll get you cleaned up" She said taking him to the kitchen.

"I'll go speak to them two" Chris announced walking out.

"I'll come" Robert said following him.

"Me to" Ashleigh smiled.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Melinda smiled walking out.

"I am so sorry about this" Jade said biting her lip.

"It's not your fault...and I don't care what your brothers think, I love you and this baby and I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you to" Jade smiled kissing Adam gently. "How's your stomach?" She asked pressing it gently and undoing it to inspect the damage.

"Are you doing that just to get a look at my body"

"Yeah…and I think the fact that you were kicked in the stomach is another reason….though I have to admit…it's an impressive body" Jade smiled tracing her fingers over the outline of his six pack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…you're already pregnant" He smiled as he tried his hardest to control himself.

"One down side to being pregnant" Jade grumbled kissing Adam passionately.

"Well…when you've had our baby we'll have to make up for the _whole _nine months…using protection of course" He smiled kissing her neck, when he didn't get an answer he stopped kissing and looked at her "Are you ok?" Adam asked when he noticed that Jade's face had gone a ghostly shade of white.

"Yeah fine…just tired" She smiled weakly resting her head on Adams shoulder as she took in a deep breath, she just couldn't get enough of how good he smelled all the time.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a while?" He suggested.

"Because I don't trust Jason or Brian" Jade smiled as she stifled a yawn and cupped Adams cheeks in her hands.

"I can take them" He grinned flexing his arms.

"I know that but I don't want them starting any trouble in the first place" Jade moaned.

"Would it make you feel better if I stayed with you whilst you sleep?" Adam asked brushing some hair out of Jades face.

"You'd get bored just watching me sleep"

"It's never bored me before" Adam shrugged nonchalantly.

"You've watched me sleep?" Jade asked as she got butterflies in her stomach.

"Well…I don't sleep all that much anymore because I got used to not sleeping when I was working in the WWE so when I wake up in the middle of the night I watch you sleep for a few hours until I fall asleep again" He explained looking deeply into her stunning blue eyes.

"I didn't know" Jade laughed.

"Well you do now…do you want to sleep or not?" Adam asked.

"Yeah" Jade sighed as she yawned.

"You two are sick" Jason spat as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jason…this can't go on…I love Adam and we're going to have a baby you need to deal with it" Jade sneered holding Adams hand.

"Jade…don't you see he'll just get bored when he finds someone his own age and then you'll be stuck with a baby to deal with on your own…he's going to do what dad did"

"No…he won't" Jade growled getting more and more angry.

"Whatever…but I'm not picking up the pieces when he fucks off"

"Look…Jason I understand she's your little sister and you're just protecting her but I promise I won't hurt her…I love her and I just couldn't do it" Adam explained as he and Jade walked out of the kitchen and up to Jades room. Jade pushed open the door and smiled at Adams face when he see it. The walls were a dark purple and covered in a mass of different wrestling posters, to Adams delight they were mostly him. She had a small single bed pushed up against the far wall with pink covers on covered in white stars.

"So…you've always been obsessed with me" He laughed gesturing to the posters of him.

"They'll be coming down" Jade laughed laying on the bed.

"Why?" Adam asked laying down next to Jade and wrapping his arms around Jade as she curled into a ball, burying her head into his chest.

"Because how many girls do you know that have posters of their boyfriend on the wall"

"None…but I'm not against it" He laughed pulling her closer.

"Whatever" Jade mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep. Adam hadn't been laying with Jade for very long when he heard someone standing in the doorway, he stretched his neck around to find Jason standing there staring at them with a look of disgust on his face.

"Hi" Adam said after they had stared each other down for a while.

"How did you do it?" Jason sneered.

"Do what?" Adam asked confused as he gently took his arms from around Jade and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"She's always said she was never having kids…and now she's pregnant and she couldn't be happier…what did you do?" Jason looked Adam dead in the eye and tried to figure him out.

"She was scared at first but she trusts me so I sat her down and told I'm not going to hurt her and it's going to be ok"

"That all" He said raising an eyebrow.

"It took a few days for her to come around to the idea but yeah" He nodded.

"I don't care how she feels about you or if she trusts you…I don't like you…I think you're a pervert who will just fuck off when things get difficult and that's exactly what a baby will do"

"No…I'm not going anywhere" Adam spat getting pissed off at Jason's attitude towards him.

"You know what…I know you'll go when it suits you so in the end you're going to prove me right" Jason growled walking down the stairs. Adam watched Jason walk away before he opened the door to find Jade standing by the bed doubled over and holding her stomach.

"Jade…" He started with panic clear in his voice.

"Adam…I don't feel so good" Jade interrupted before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	45. Chapter 45

**So I've finished writing this story now :( Sad times but my mind keeps spewing out Edge ideas recently so when this story finishes I'll try and start it soon and post it when I'm done with this. My updates might not be as quick because I'm writing another story at the moment as well but I have more time seeing as I've finsihed my exams and don't need to be in school everyday.**

* * *

><p>"It's going to be ok" Adam reassured Jade as he noticed her waking up, they sat in the back of the Ambulance with her mum and a paramedic.<p>

"Adam…I'm scared" Jade said grabbing his hand.

"Don't be" He smiled reassuringly shaking his head as Melinda took Jades other hand as tears filled her eyes. The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and the paramedics took Jade inside and put her in a small room as they explained the situation to some doctors.

"I'm going to need to ask you to step outside while I do my job" The doctor said as he guided Melinda and Adam to the door.

"But…I'm her boyfriend and this is her mum" Adam pleaded but the doctor didn't answer he just shut the door and left them to wait and see what happened. After a couple of minutes the doctor came out of the room with a solemn look on his face.

"What's happened?" Melinda asked.

"Unfortunately Jade has suffered a miscarriage" He announced, Adam felt an instant lump form in throat and tears fill his eyes –_This can't be happening_- He thought as he barged past the doctor and walked into the room where Jade was sitting up.

"I'm so sorry" She cried as Adam ran over and gave her a hug.

"This isn't your fault" He sighed rubbing her back.

"I was supposed to protect our child for nine months and I couldn't do it" She sniffed into Adams chest as he climbed on to the bed and lay next to her as she sobbed.

"These things happen Jade…I promise it's not your fault…we can always try again…and this time we'll be expecting you to be pregnant so it won't be such a shock" As Adam reassured Jade Melinda quietly came walking in with a grave look on her face and tears filling her eyes.

"Jade…everything is going to be ok…I promise" She smiled walking over to the bed.

"I'd be a shit mum anyway" She mumbled not moving her head from where it was buried, in Adams chest.

"No wouldn't" Melinda said firmly.

"You'd be the best mum ever" Adam continued as he kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip around her small body.

"Jade" Chris said bursting through the door and panting as he walked over to her. "Sorry…I only just got here…Robert it talking to Ashleigh at the moment outside they'll be in in a minute"

"What about Jason and Brian?" Jade asked moving her head just in time to see the sad expression come across Chris's face before he pulled himself together.

"They're not coming" He sighed.

"Oh…" Jade exhaled as she felt Adam pull her closer to his chest.

"Right…we will see about that" Melinda said angrily before storming out.

"Oh…they're in for a definite shouting at" Chris laughed pretending to look worried "Not like they don't deserve it anyway" He smiled before looking at Adam "Sorry about what they did to you earlier"

"No worries…I've had worse than that in the ring" He nodded.

"Yeah…I know what you mean" Chris rolled his eyes as he sat in a chair next to the bed Jade and Adam were sitting in.

"You wrestle?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Yeah"

"When's your next match"

"Tonight actually" Chris said rubbing his neck "But I might tell my boss I can't make it"

"No…Please go" Jade groaned "When the doctor was in here he said that I should be able to go home in a few hours…if I have enough time I wanna see you wrestle"

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…I can't remember the last time I watched you wrestle…I miss it" She sighed leaning her head on Adams chest.

"Ok then"

"Well…I'll come to…I recon you'd be pretty good" Adam smiled.

"Thanks" Chris laughed clearly nervous at the prospect of his favourite wrestler of all time watching him wrestle. "I'll go and leave you to talk…you've probably got a lot to talk about at the moment"

"Ok" Jade mumbled as Chris left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"I feel fine now…when I first woke up I felt sick but that's gone now" She explained.

"I'm glad but just promise that you have stopped blaming yourself" Adam pleaded shifting so their heads were level as they lay on the hospital bed, he took his hands so they were no longer wrapped around Jades small frame and he held her hands instead.

"I love you Adam"

"I love you to Jade"

* * *

><p>Melinda swung the front door open and started searching for Jason and Brian.<p>

"JASON…BRIAN…GET IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" She screamed standing in the middle of the living room tapping her foot impatiently as she waited, she had never been so angry in all her life and she didn't understand how Brian and Jason could be so heartless.

"What?" Jason snapped as he walked in with Brian following timidly behind him.

"Your sister has had a miscarriage and you won't go and see her" Melinda said not holding back any of the disgust she was feeling.

"It's better off that way" Jason shrugged.

"I can't believe you…Jade finally trusts and loves someone and you can't be happy for her"

"HE'S A PERVERT!" Jason shouted at his mum.

"Jason…In the little time I've known Adam I've come to realise that he loves Jade…at first I doubted it but if you just look at them together you'll see it to…you know when she was unconscious he barely left her side" Melinda explained soothingly.

"It's still wrong…he's 38"

"Age is just a number Jason…It could be worse...she could be under the age of 18…then I'd have a problem with it" She said smiling at Jason.

"I still think it's wrong" Jason shrugged walking out.

"Brian…What do you think?" Melinda asked.

"I think…" He thought for a moment before speaking "I think…Adam really loves Jade" Jason's face went dark and angry.

"Fine…I see I'm on my own" He sneered before walking up the stairs.

"I'm glad you've come around" Melinda nodded.

"Can I see her?" He asked meekly.

"Yeah of course you can" Melinda smiled picking up her keys.

* * *

><p>"Jade?" Adam asked as they lay on the bed together with their eyes closed.<p>

"Mmm" She replied with her eyes still shut as she thought about how lucky she was to have such a great boyfriend.

"I want to give you one of your birthday presents now" He announced leaning over into his pocket where he had put the belly bar he had got specially made for her, he had placed it in his pocket and had been planning on giving it to her early.

"ONE of my birthday presents?" Jade said in surprise looking up at him.

"Yes…one of your birthday presents" He laughed rolling his eyes.

"Now I feel bad for only getting you one" Jade smiled.

"Shut up and open the present" He laughed kissing the top of her head. Jade smiled and slowly unwrapped the small present to find a small belly bar, a smile spread across her face as she looked at it "You like it then"

"I love it" She smiled leaning up and kissing him.

"Good" Adam whispered as he placed a hand on her stomach and began to gently rub it. "One day when we're actually ready for it we'll have children"

"Adam…Can you promise me something?" She whispered.

"Yeah course" He nodded propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at her.

"Promise me you won't be like my ex-boyfriends"

"I promise I will never hurt you and I'll do anything and everything I can to keep you safe and out of harms way"

"Good" Jade sighed "You know the doctor said we can start trying again straight away" She smiled mischievously "Maybe we could use protection this time though…Even though I was coming around to the idea of being pregnant, I don't think I'm ready quite yet"

"Sounds good to me" Adam chuckled kissing her neck.

"Hey…" A voice came from the door way making the two of them look up.

"Brian" Jade said confused making Adam stand up immediately and get ready to protect her if he had to.

"I'm so sorry…I thought Jason was right but I can see he loves you" He mumbled, Jade looked at Adam to see if he was believing what Brian was saying.

"No worries" Adam smiled shaking Brians' hand.

"What about Jason?" Jade asked hoping that he had come around to the idea as well.

"Sorry Jade…he's not budging on this one" He shrugged looking at his feet.

"Right" Jade sighed curling into a small ball and looking out of the window.

"You ok?" Adam asked taking a hold of her hand.

"Yeah fine" She mumbled "I just need to sleep" She added closing her eyes.

"Maybe we should go and leave her to sleep" Adam suggested as they walked out of the room. "When she wakes up she'll probably be able to go home" He smiled patting Brian on the back as he see the worry on his face. They left Jade to sleep on her own for a while but she wasn't planning on sleeping, she just wanted to be alone for a while. This was the first time that Jade had had any form of argument with her siblings and it had made her feel horrible, she loved Adam and wanted to be with him but Jason was angry and doubtful, making Jade worry about the future of her relationship with her eldest sibling, could it last?

* * *

><p>"You were really good" Jade said shutting the door as her Adam and Chris walked in.<p>

"I've had better matches" Chris shrugged rubbing his elbow.

"You ok man?" Adam asked when he noticed.

"Yeah…I just knocked my elbow when I jumped off the top rope…it's all part of the job"

"I know what you mean" Adam chuckled "I wouldn't change it for anything though"

"Agreed" Chris smiled sitting down.

"Well…Stick with it…you're really good…When I next see Vince in a few months I'll have a chat"

"Are you serious?" Chris exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes…I'm serious" Adam smiled "Vince appreciates people who work hard"

"Thanks…thanks so much" Chris smiled giving Adam a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	46. Chapter 46

"Happy Birthday babe" Adam grinned as he handed Jade her present. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Adam who was standing by the bed wearing nothing but boxers, Jade bit her lip hard to stop herself from jumping on him when she noticed that he had a rather large bulge in his boxer shorts. She knew he wasn't exactly small but as she lay there staring at him she couldn't help but stare, it was difficult to tear her eyes away.

"Thanks" Jade yawned and stretched as she took the present. "What did you get me?" She laughed shaking the box slightly next to her ear as she sat up.

"Open it and see" Adam chuckled sitting down next to Jade.

Jade grinned as she ripped off the wrapping paper that was tightly wrapped around a small leather box. Jade slowly opened the box to reveal a silver ring, the words engraved around the outside in swirly handwriting were clear to see. _I promise to love you forever._

"Do you like it?" Adam asked, hopefully.

"I love it" Jade beamed wrapping an arm around Adam and pulling him into a hug. "Love you" Jade grinned taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger next to her thumb on her right hand.

"I love you to" Adam smiled laying down next to Jade on the bed. "What are we going to do today then?" He asked.

"I don't know" Jade shrugged.

"Well you decide…I'll pay for us and your whole family to go"

"Are you serious?" Jade grinned.

"Yeah…I want you to have the best birthday ever…only the best for you" He said sitting up and kissing Jade as he gently laid her on the bed and began kissing her neck.

"Are you two awake?" Melinda asked as she knocked on the door.

"Fuck my life" Adam whispered as he rolled off of Jade and laid next to her pulling the covers up because they were both only wearing their underwear.

"Yeah we're awake" Jade laughed as they both sat up and Jade placed her hand under the covers and on the bulge in his boxers.

"I hate you" He grumbled as he tried to control himself and stop himself from laughing.

"Happy Birthday" Melinda sang as she walked in followed by Ashleigh, Brian, Chris and Robert.

"Happy Birthday" All of her siblings said as they placed presents into her lap.

"Where's Jason?" Jade asked as she looked at the door expecting him to walk in. She looked at Adams face that looked as if he was trying his hardest not to lose control, Jade couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his facial expression.

"He asked me to give you this" Brian smiled awkwardly as he placed another present in her lap.

"Oh…well I'll speak to him later" Jade smiled as finally to Adams relief she moved her hand and picked up the first present.

"By the way I want Jade to pick a place for us to go…I'll pay" Adam announced.

"Oh that would be lovely…Thank you Adam" Melinda exclaimed. "Oh Jade…you have some cards as well" She smiled putting them on the bed with the presents.

"She's probably going to pick the Zoo or something" Chris sighed rolling his eyes with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh that's a good idea actually…I wanna go to the Zoo" Jade said raising her eyebrows.

"Are you going to open your presents or not?" Ashleigh laughed.

"Yes…god you're so impatient" Jade laughed as she started taking the wrapping off of the first present.

"That's from me" Chris exclaimed.

"Alright calm down Chrissy boy" Rob chuckled rolling his eyes. Jade smiled and continued to open the present, Jade smiled when she saw the Avril Lavigne perfume. She said thank you and carried on opening the presents, her mum bought her a new watch, and an Iron Maiden T-shirt. Her sister Ashleigh bought her a pair of bright green converse, Robert bought her a Green day jumper and Brian bought her a charm bracelet with various charms already attached to it.

"Thanks for the presents guys...They're all really great" Jade smiled.

"What about Jason's present" Brian said picking it up and handing it to her.

"Oh yeah" She smiled taking it and beginning to unwrap it.

"Happy Birthday" A cold emotionless voice came from the door way.

"Jason?" Jade said as she looked at the door.

"Just open the present so I can go" He spat. Jade did as she was told and opened the present, he had bought her a small, silver, delicate looking anklet with one small high heel shoe charm on it.

"Thanks" She smiled looking at Jason.

"What did _he _get you?" He sneered gesturing to Adam.

"A promise ring" Jade replied holding her hand out to show him.

"Great…Another promise he's going to break"

"Jason…Please can you just trust my judgment on this one….I love Adam and I trust him more than I've ever trusted someone before and I just want everyone to accept him even if he's 38" Jade took a hold of Adams hand and squeezed it gently.

"Jade how can you not see that he's just going to go as soon as things get difficult"

"I don't think he will"

"Fine but don't come running to me when he does" Jason sneered as he walked away.

"I take it he's not coming out with us today then" Robert said trying to lighten the mood, Chris gave him a disapproving look and swift slap across the back of the head. "Ow what was that for?" He moaned holding the back of his head.

"Being a dickhead" Chris snapped before turning back to Jade "I'm going to go and speak to Jason" He sighed before walking out. No one said anything making the room deathly silent and awkward, Jade sighed and opened all of her cards.

"Thanks guys" Jade grinned as she put down the last card.

"Well…We will leave you two to get ready" Melinda said as she ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door behind her as she walked out of the room.

"Right where were we" Adam chuckled as he began kissing her.

"We need to get ready" Jade giggled in between kisses.

"Boring" Adam grumbled chucking the covers off and walking over to his suitcase.

"No I'm not" Jade said like a small child having a tantrum as she walked over to her own suitcase to get her clothes. Out of nowhere she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her onto the bed. She landed on her back staring up at the ceiling until Adam came into view and began kissing her neck. Jade ran her fingers through Adams hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You know…you'd look good with short hair" Jade said out of the blue.

"Really you're saying that now" He laughed.

"Yeah" Jade nodded with a smile. "I'm going to have a shower" She added standing up but before she could get to the door Adam had pulled her back and resumed kissing her. "What is your problem?" Jade asked as she took in a deep breath and instantly felt like melting as she took in his scent.

"Well call me old fashioned but I believe in birthday sex" Adam laughed pinning her to the bed.

"I like your belief system" Jade giggled "But I don't think you'd like it if someone walked in"

"Yeah…that'd be awkward" Adam said taking in a breath and standing up "I'll just have to make up for it some other time" He smiled cheekily as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going to get ready" Jade laughed shaking her head and walking into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go, Adam turned and a small smile tugged at his lips when he see Jade standing in the door way "What?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"That's the exact outfit you wore the day we met" He answered looking at the tattoos on her hips. "What made you get those tattoos?" He asked placing his hands on her hips.

"I don't know…I just always like the idea of two stars on my hips" She shrugged.

"It's definitely sexy" He chuckled, Jade smiled as she stood on tip toes and pecked his lips. Adam finished getting ready and the two of them went downstairs where everyone was waiting for them.

"You two took your time" Chris moaned rolling his eyes as they all walked out.

"Shut up Chris" Jade laughed.

"Now now people…This is supposed to be a nice day out for Jades birthday" Robert laughed.

"Yes" Jade nodded "Too the Zoo" She added as they got into the car.

"Dork" Chris uttered.

"Don't make me get Adam to beat you up" Jade threatened as she pretended to be angry.

"Don't bring me into this" Adam laughed holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hmmm so much for protecting me"

"Let me add a little something to that….I'll protect you from anyone apart from your family" He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Well you're useless" Jade sighed shaking her head jokingly.

"Oh I'm sure you can find a use for me" He whispered quietly into her ear.

"Shut up" Jade said through gritted teeth as she slapped his arm. They arrived at the Zoo after a short drive and Adam paid.

"Thanks for this" Jade smiled as she gave Adam a quick kiss on the lips when he had paid.

"No worries…I love you and I'd do anything for you"

"I love you to…now lets go and see some Wolves"

"They have wolves here?" Adam asked with a huge smile.

"Yes…they're so cute they even have one called Jacob"

"Oh dear lord…not more twilight" Adam groaned.

"Has she made you do a Twilight Marathon yet?" Ashleigh asked.

"Ugh yes"

"It's supposed to be my birthday and you're all being mean" Jade pouted as they approached the wolves. "I feel like such a twelve year old today" She laughed taking a picture.

"You look like one to" Robert laughed.

"Shut up" Jade moaned slapping his arm playfully. After looking at the wolves for a while they moved on to the Monkeys, then the Elephants and lastly the Giraffes before going to the petting Zoo.

"Aww Goats" Ashleigh smiled running to a small baby goat and feeding it.

"Adam can we get a Goat?" Jade asked stroking another one.

"Jade I love you and everything but I don't think I could deal with a Goat" He laughed.

"Mean" Jade laughed with a look of mock upset o her face.

"I'll be back in a minute" He smiled walking away.

"Where's he going?" Chris asked.

"I don't know" Jade shrugged as she fed the Goat. After a while Adam returned with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Billy here…is yours" He smiled pointing to the Goat she was petting.

"What?" Jade laughed.

"This Goat is yours…well you adopted him so you get a picture of him, some letters, and see him whenever you want"

"Seeing as I live in Ashville with you…that's going to be pretty difficult" Jade laughed kissing Adam. "Thanks…I love you"

"I love you to" He smiled.

"What's going on?" Chris Asked.

"You know you've you got the best boyfriend ever when he buys you a goat" Jade exclaimed.

"Wow…you're such pushover" Chris laughed at Adam.

"Well it's her birthday so I thought I'd give her what she wants"

"You know Adam…I'm glad she found you, you really love her and that's what she needs…someone to love her and look after her"

"Thanks man…I appreciate it" Adam smiled shaking Chris's hand and giving him a hug.

A few hours later Jade said that she wanted to visit someone she hadn't seen in a while. It was the closest thing she had to a best friend and someone she always confided in, Shanon Louise. They pulled up to the house and Jade knocked on the door after a while Shanon answered and with a huge smile hugged Jade tightly.

"Jade…I haven't seen you in so long" She smiled before she looked at Adam who was standing next to her. "Hi" She waved shyly.

"Uhh…this is my boyfriend Adam"

"Isn't that the Edge guy you used to love?" Shanon asked pointing at him.

"Ermmm…Yeah" Jade smiled.

"Nice dude" Shanon smiled as she stepped to the side and let all of them walk in to the living room. "Happy Birthday by the way" Shanon smiled "I didn't think I was going to see you so I didn't buy you anything…I'm really sorry"

"No worries…I'll live" Jade said waving it off as she sat down next to Adam.

"Well…What's been going on Chick?" Shanon asked.

"Well…Since I moved to America…I met Adam…Got run over and lost my memory…got a job with the WWE…got pregnant but then sadly had a miscarriage" As Jade said the last one she gripped Adams hand tightly because it still hurt to think about.

"Oh Jade…I'm so sorry…that's a lot of drama for one person to deal with…it's a good thing you have Adam to help you out" She smiled.

"Yeah…I don't know what I'd do without" Jade nodded thinking about all the times Adam had reassured her that everything would be ok. They chatted for a few hours longer before Jade, Adam, Melinda, Ashleigh, Brian, Robert and Chris all left to go home and have a Chinese takeaway whilst watching a film.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	47. Chapter 47

**Ok so sorry it took ages tp update but my dog ate my memory stick (No seriously...she did -.-) so I have to re-write the ending of this story. Anyway here it is :)**

**Also...Check out my new story Scarlett...It has Edge in it along with Wade Barret and a few other guys as well as an OC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So…Did you enjoy seeing your family?" Adam asked putting his bags down in the bedroom.<p>

"Course I did" Jade grinned as she leant up and gave him a kiss "Now…I believe you still owe me a birthday present" She smirked kissing him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Wait here while I get protection then" He winked walking towards the bathroom.

"No" Jade blurted out before looking down at the floor.

"What?" Adam smiled, he had a good feeling about this conversation.

"Well…I mean as long as you want to" She stammered still looking at the floor.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He beamed, his eyes had lit up with joy and his stomach was doing backflips.

"What do you think I'm saying?" She mumbled finally looking up.

"I think you're saying you want to have a baby" He stated, Jade shifted uncomfortably before nodding. "I'd love nothing more than to have kids with you" He exclaimed pulling her into a hug and kissing her passionately. "I love you so much" He mumbled through the kiss.

"I love you to" Jade replied as Adam lay her on the bed.

* * *

><p>Adam and Jade lay on the bed both breathless and staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Fuck me" Adam laughed breathlessly.

"No thanks I don't have the energy" Jade replied slapping his arm.

"I didn't mean it like that" He laughed placing a kiss softly on her lips before getting out of the bed and pulling on his shorts.

"Where are you going?" Jade moaned watching him walk around.

"There's something I've been meaning to do for ages" He answered walking into the bathroom. Jade sat up and watched the bathroom door confused.

"Babe what are you doing?" She laughed.

"I'm going out for a bit I promise I won't be long" He replied walking out of the bathroom and planting a kiss to Jades lips before walking out of the house and driving away.

"JADE…I'M BACK!" Adam shouted as he closed the door.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" She shouted as a smell hit Adams nose and he instantly, as if his legs were automatic, walked into the kitchen where he found Jade cooking.

"Hey…Oh my god" She exclaimed putting her hand over her mouth when she see him.

"You like?" He asked running his hands through his now short hair.

"I love" Jade answered "But why?"

"Something you said a while back" He answered "I asked if you would ever consider marrying me and you said only if you cut your hair" He added taking a small box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring with one large diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on either side. Simple but beautiful.

"Adam…What…" Jade stammered as tears filled her eyes.

"Jade I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Please make me the happiest man not just in the world but in the universe and marry me" He looked up as Jade as tears spilled over and began running down his face.

"Yes…I love you so much Adam" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck as he began carrying her to the bedroom "Adam…I was cooking…This place will be set alight" She giggled breathlessly in between kisses. Adam groaned and quickly ran to the kitchen and turned off everything before re-joining Jade in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"MATT!" Jade shouted running towards him with her arms spread.<p>

"Jade…Did you have a good time with your family?" He asked wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah it was great" Jade nodded "Look!" She exclaimed holding out her hand so Matt could see the ring on her finger.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU JADE!" He shouted picking her up and spinning her around.

"What's going on here" Jay asked making his way across the airport and stopping infront of them.

"I'm engaged" Jade announced with a huge smile "And…" She quickly added "We're trying for a baby" She beamed practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"You've done it Jade…You tamed him" Jay laughed pulling her in and giving her a tight hug "I'm glad he found you"

"Congrats Jade" Matt grinned giving her a hug.

"Come on guys…Let's go to the hotel" Jade suggested as they began to walk the short distance to the hotel.

"Oh by the way I'm sorry to hear about your miscarriage" Jay said sympathetically.

"It sucks but me and Adam are trying for a baby now" She said "So I suppose that's sort of helped" She shrugged.

"Wow everything is really going well for you two at the moment" Matt smiled.

"Hey Adam I miss you" Jade groaned down the phone.

"I miss you to" He replied.

"What you doing?" She sighed.

"Apart from thinking of you?" He laughed "Probably hiking or canoeing…What about you?"

"Draw…And I think I'm going to the cinema tonight with Matt" He laughed.

"Oh well ermm…That sounds nice" Adam sighed "I better go"

"What's wrong?" Jade asked realising Adam was upset about something.

"Nothing" He huffed.

"Please tell me Adam" She begged.

"I don't like how you and Matt seem to be really close" He moaned.

"What the fuck Adam?" Jade said "WE JUST GOT ENGAGED AND ALREADY YOU'RE NOT TRUSTING ME!" She screamed sitting down on the bed.

"SORRY FOR WORRYING THAT I'LL LOSE YOU!"

"ADAM…HE'S LIKE MY BEST FRIEND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FUCKING LOSE ME!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS…YOU DON'T TRUST ME AT ALL AND I'M SUPPOSED TO JUST DEAL WITH IT BUT WHEN I WORRY JUST ONCE YOU GO OFF ON ONE AT ME!"

"NO ADAM YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T TRUST PEOPLE AND I WOULDN'T BE SO UPSET IF IT WAS SOMEONE I BARELY SPOKE TO AND HADN'T KNOWN LONG!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS FUCKED UP I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK YOU OUT…MAYBE THIS WAS A MISTAKE!"

"Maybe what was a mistake" Jade whispered trying not to cry.

"US GETTING ENGAGED!" He shouted before putting the phone down. Jade dropped the phone on the floor in shock and let a tear run down her face as she curled into a ball on the bed.

"Adam" She whispered a more tells fell down her cheeks "Please" She began to cry uncontrollably now as she stayed curled up in a ball with her knees under her chin. She held her left hand out infront of her and slowly slipped off her engagement ring and threw it across the room. After a while she heard a knock on the door but chose to ignore it. Whoever it was knocked again. And again. And again.

"Jade it's Matt" He said through the door. Slowly she hauled herself off of the bed and dragged her feet to the door. "JADE!" He shouted through the door wondering why it took her so long to open to door.

"Matt" She cried flinging her arms around him as he stood on the spot in shock.

"Jade what's wrong?" He asked walking into the room and making her sit on the sofa while he sat next to her.

"I had an argument with Adam and he said it was a mistake…Us getting in engaged" She sniffed as she tried to regain some sense of composure.

"What was it about?" He asked soothingly stroking her hair. Jade cringed knowing she would have to tell him.

"He doesn't like how me and you are so close" She sobbed rubbing at her smudged make-up.

"What the fuck?" He sighed rubbing his face "It's going to be ok" He reassured her as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"No it's not…I thought I'd finally found someone who loved and cared about me but I didn't…He's just like all of the rest" She snivelled as she wiped her eyes.

"Jade he does love you…He's upset just let him calm down" He suggested still hugging her.

"I'm sorry Matt…Can you go? I just want to be alone at the moment" Jade sniffed walking to the door and opening it for him.

"Ok…Jade…It's going to be ok…I promise" He smiled kissing her forehead as he walked out. Jade closed the door behind him and leant her back against the door as she began to cry again.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>

**Don't forget to check out Scarlett :)  
><strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Ok so I wasn't happy with the last chapter I updated so I re-wrote it lol it's basically the same with more detail :)  
><strong>

**I hope everyone has enjoyed this story just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Sorry for any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Check out my Story Scarlett...It's another Edge story so you may like that one :) I haven't been getting mucha response on that one so it would be nice if you could at the very least let me know what you think of that one :)**

* * *

><p>"I've just left her" Matt told Jay.<p>

"Fuck sake" Jay groaned sitting down.

"What are we going to do?" Matt asked "You know there's nothing going on with me and Jade" He added.

"I'm going to go down to Jades room and try and get her to talk to me" He sighed standing up "This is Adams number…Call him and explain everything to him" He said handing him a small piece of paper before walking out.  
>Matt sighed putting the number in his phone and pressing the dial button.<p>

"Hello?" Adams answered.

"Hey Adam…It's Matt" He said awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Adam groaned down the phone.

"I've just spoke to Jade…She's really upset" Matt informed him.

"Yeah and I'm not" Adam snapped "I'm upset to but I guess no one gives a shit about that".

"Come on man she's in her room crying her eyes out at the moment" Matt pleaded "She loves you" He added.

"And I love her but I just don't like how you two seem so close…And the fact you're always together when she's on the road doesn't help" He explained. "And I know what getting close to someone on the road can lead to"

"Trust me nothing has or ever will happen…We're just friends" Matt reasoned "She loves you far too much to mess things up with you…In fact when we're together on the road all she does is talk about you"

"I only have your word on that" Adam pointed out.

"Adam…Trust me I don't have those kind of feelings for her"

"Well I don't fucking believe you" Adam snapped putting the phone down.

"Jade…Let me in!" Jay said knocking again.

"Do you ever leave off?" She hissed opening the door and narrowing her eyes at him.

"No" He smiled pulling her into a comforting hug.

"I fucked up Jay" Jade cried into his chest.

"No you didn't" He reassured her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Then why?" She sobbed trying to compose herself.

"Truthfully…I understand why he's upset but he didn't need to react the way he did" He sighed still hugging her. It fell silent between the two for a while before there was a knock on the door interrupting them.

"I'll get it" Jay smiled walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey" Matt smiled when he noticed Jay had answered "I'm glad you answered the door I need to speak to you…I just got off the phone to Adam" He explained giving Jay a look that told him it wasn't good.

"What's up?" He whispered stepping outside and closing the door quietly behind him.

"It's Adam…He's not listening to me"

"Ok…Stay with Jade…I'll see what I can do"

* * *

><p>"I promise it's going to be ok Jade" Matt reassured her.<p>

"You don't know that" She sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Yes I do Jade…He loves you…Everything will be back to normal before you know it" He smiled giving her a hug but not feeling entirely convinced of what he had just said. Adam could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>"Adam I swear to god if you don't answer your phone soon I will be on the next flight to Ashville and I will personally beat the living shit out of you" Jay threatened slamming the phone down, a few moments later Jays phone rang and Adams name flashed across the screen.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know what I'm going to do" Jade announced wiping her tears away.<p>

"What?" Matt asked watching her as she ran around the room picking up clothes and chucking them in her case.

"I'm going back to Ashville" Jade told him zipping up her bag.

"What about your job?" Matt asked. "You'll get fired" He pointed out.

"I don't care Matt…I love Adam and I need him to see that I love him"

"He knows you do he just needs time to calm down" Matt tried to reason but Jade wasn't having any of it, she just wanted to see Adam. Jades phone ringing interrupted them, she took the phone out of her pocket and wiped her face.

"Adam" She answered.

"Yeah…I'm sorry" He apologised "I overreacted and I love you"

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that…I love you to" She breathed a sigh of relief "I'm coming home" She announced.

"What? No Jade stay there I trust you" He told her.

"But I don't want you to…" She began.

"No Jade…It's your job and you'll lose it if you leave…If there's anything we need to talk about we will wait until you get home next week" He reassured her.

"Only if that's ok with you" She whispered crying again, this time from happiness.

"Yes…Now will you marry me" He practically begged.

"Yeah of course I will" Jade cried wiping her eyes again, Matt grinned pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>*5 Months later*<strong>

"Come on lil sis…You're going to be late!" Chris exclaimed running into the room where Jade was checking her newly dyed brown hair and make-up.

"Let's face it Chris…They aren't doing this without me" Jade laughed checking her hair one last time and flattening her white dress down.

"Well if they did Adam would be marrying himself" Chris laughed.

"Shut up…Do you think he'll like my hair?" She asked clearly worried.

"He's going to love it Jade…You look amazing" He smiled kissing his sisters forehead.

"Maybe I should've told him I'm dying it back to my normal colour" She hesitated.

"It's too late now" He pointed out taking her hand and walking her down to where she needed to stand.

"Is Jason here?" She asked with a hopeful smile. He still hadn't quite taken to Adam but he'd been coming around to the idea of them getting married.

"Of course he is Jade…He wouldn't miss it for the world" He smiled squeezing her hand "He might not agree with this…But he's definitely come to accept it" He added as the music started and they began walking down the aisle.

Adam stood at the end of the aisle and watched Jade make her way down wearing her long white wedding dress that hugged her figure perfectly. It was fitted and corset like at the top with tiny specs of glitter dotted all over it, it pushed her chest up and Adam had use all of his will power to look away. The bottom half of the dress flowed out and hit the floor hiding her perfect legs that Adam loved so much. She looked stunning, her make-up was simple but it showed off her features perfectly, she had natural colour eye-shadow on with a touch of black eyeliner and a tiny amount of mascara. He eyes were more stunning than ever and Adam decided it was best to just look at them over her boobs. His eyes widened in shock when he see her hair, he'd always loved her long red hair but this was different, she looked more mature but he loved it. It was dark brown and curled, placed nearly on top of her head with strands hanging out loosely making her look amazing.

"You look beautiful" He whispered as she approached.

"Thanks" She grinned.

"How's my little protégée" He chuckled rubbing her stomach.

"Kicking" She sighed placing her hand on his.

"See…I knew it…He's a fighter" He smiled as ceremony started, Jade took Adams hand in hers. She couldn't believe this was really happening she'd always told people she would never get married and would be happy to spend the rest of her life on her own because she could look after herself.  
>If you had told her the year before that she would be getting married and be five months pregnant she would have never believe you but she couldn't be happier in that very moment as her and Adam recited their vows and showed how much they loved each other.<br>The ceremony finished and they turned to face everyone that had witnessed them get married. Melinda and Judy sat side by side both with tears streaming down their face as they witnessed true love and call it mothers intuition but they both knew it would last. Matt sat next to Ashleigh , they had started dating three months earlier and were happier than ever. They had met when Ashleigh came to visit and help Jade plan her wedding, Ashleigh and Matt had been inseparable ever since. Robert, Brian and Jason all sat with their girlfriends. Chris was sat next to Barbara 'Barbie' Blank (Kelly Kelly) Jade couldn't help but be happy that Chris and Barbie had 'clicked' straight away, she sensed a little romance in the air maybe.

* * *

><p>Jade looked over the group of people who had come to watch her and Adam get married but she couldn't help but feel disappointed her dad hadn't turned up. They had invited him.<p>

The wedding went without a hitch and it was by far the best day of both Adam and Jades lives. Everyone they cared about was there; even Jason came up to the two of them after the ceremony and shook hands with Adam.

"Look after her" He practically pleaded holding out his hand for Adam to shake.

"Of course I will" Adam smiled shaking his hand.

They arrived at their Wedding reception and sat at the long table with Adams mum, best man Jay, and Jades mum.

"Listen up everyone" Jay smiled standing up. "I've got to make a speech…Adam's forcing me" He laughed "I'm not exactly sure where to start I spose I should just tell you about Jade and Adam from my point of view" He explained "When they first met I don't think Adam will mind me saying but he was a bastard…Nobody knew what to do but then Jade came along and something happened, he began to turn into the loving caring guy with the huge heart that I've known since I was a kid. Jade did what nobody else could…She brought Adam back and stopped him from doing any more damage and for that I'm truly grateful to you Jade" Jays voice began to shake and it was obvious he was doing his best not to cry. "When Jade had her accident and we weren't sure if she would survive…Adam was there refusing to leave her. He told me that he loved her and I knew he as telling the truth his eyes always tell stories and this time his eyes were telling me that he was completely in love with this girl and I knew I had to help him then she woke up and had no idea who he was I was heartbroken for him but he didn't give up he promised to make her remember…and he did" Most of the women looked as if they were about cry and some of the men even looked a bit choked up. "These two couldn't be more perfect for each other and I know they're can be together for the rest of their lives" He finished sitting back down.

"I think it's my turn" Adam smiled proudly as he stood up "When I met Jade I'm not going to lie…I was a bastard but I spose I loved her from the very moment I see her…I just wouldn't admit it to myself and everything we've been through has just made me love her more" Jade began to tear up along with hers and Adams mums "If you asked me to put into words how much I love her it would be impossible for me to…there are no words that could describe how much this girl means to me, she's the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind, caring, random girl I've ever met…and I wouldn't have her any other way…she's perfect…and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her…it's going to be a ride I'm sure but it's going to be amazing…I love you Jade" He smiled sitting back down and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love you to" Jade whispered against his lips.

"It's a bit late if you don't know" He chuckled resting his forehead against Jades.

"Jade…Dads here" Ashleigh whispered as she stood infront of the table Adam and Jade sat at.

"Shit" Jade growled standing up.

"Do you want me to come?" Adam whispered grabbing her hand.

"Yeah" She breathed deeply taking his hand as they followed Ashleigh, Jason, Robert, Brian and Chris outside where their dad was waiting.

"Jade…baby…I'm so happy for you" Her dad gushed pulling her into a hug.

"No you're not…You didn't even turn up to the ceremony" Jade laughed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry…I got the times mixed up" He explained.

"Whatever" Jason snarled.

"Where's the lucky man then?" Their dad asked ignoring Jason's comment.

"Here" Jade smiled pointing to Adam and taking his hand in hers.

"You what…How old is he?" Her dad spat.

"38 dad" She announced staring him down.

"That's not right" He said shaking his head.

"It's doesn't matter what you think…You're opinion doesn't matter to any of us" Jade sneered.

"Well if you don't care I might as well just go" Her dad said.

"Goodbye then" Jade sighed turning to walk back in.

"He's got you fucking pregnant?" He said in disbelief as he see her baby bump.

"Well done Sherlock" Jade replied rolling her eyes.

"Why haven't your brothers stopped this?" He asked.

"Because they understand that I love Adam" Jade said, frustrated. He had no right to turn up all of a sudden and start telling her who she could or couldn't marry, he never cared before.

"Keep away from my daughter" Her dad sneered charging towards Adam with his fists clenched, he raised his hand to hit Adam but wasn't fast enough, Adam dodged out of the way and swung to hit him. He got him on the jaw but not before Jades dad had hit Jade hard in the stomach by accident. Adam suddenly saw red and snapped, he was straight on top of Jades dad punching him continuously.

"ADAM STOP!" Chris shouted pulling him off "Get Jade an ambulance…She's bleeding" He whispered pushing him towards Jade "We've got this sorted" He assured him as him Jason, Brian and Robert pulled their dad away.

"Jade I'm so sorry I should have stood infront of you" Adam said helplessly as Jade held her stomach, he hand covered in blood.

"No…" She managed to choke out through the pain "…Not again" She begged tears filling her eyes. "Adam…This…Isn't…your fault" She whimpered as they both realised she was bleeding worse than they originally fault.

"I phoned an ambulance" Ashleigh informed them kneeling down beside Jade "Oh my god" She whispered placing a hand over her mouth when she see the blood.

"Adam I'm scared" Jade groaned holding her stomach "Our son" She whimpered in pain.

"It's going to be ok Jade…Just remember that I love you"

"I love you to Adam…Don't leave" She begged.

"I would never go anywhere…Not even if you wanted me to" He smiled taking her hand and kissing it.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be ok?" Adam asked nearly every doctor that walked past.<p>

"Are you Jades husband?" One doctor asked walking over to him.

"Yeah" He announced half proud half worried.

"Ok…Well she needs to deliver the baby now…Jade will be fine but there's no promise the baby will be fine…We just have to wait and see what happens"

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"You only have a few minutes before we take her" They replied leading him into a small room.

"Adam" Jade smiled when she see him walk through the door.

"It's going to be ok" He reassured her kissing her cheek.

"I know…Our little boy's going to be fine" She smiled not feeling quite as confident as she was showing. "We don't even have a name for him" She pointed out "You choose for me" she suggested as the doctors begin to wheel her out.

Adam sat around for what felt like hours as he waited for Jade to be brought back and hopefully their son with her. She's asked him to choose a name but he had no idea what to pick. He paced up and down and went over name after name in his head, to no avail he just couldn't come up with one. His heart was racing and his head was going over a million and one things as well as options for the babies name. Then it hit him, the perfect name. He just hoped Jade would agree.

"Excuse me" A nurse said walking up to him "Your wife will be back shortly…Are you the only family here?"

"At the moment yeah…Her brothers and sister are on their way with her mum" He explained "We were in the middle of our wedding so they needed to explain to everyone what was happening"

"Ok…We will be bringing her back shortly" The nurse nodded before walking away.

"Thank you" He called after her, a short while later Jade was brought back into the room. This time she was holding the most perfect thing he had ever seen. His son. He had a perfect little button nose, huge blue eyes, a small patch of light brown hair and the tiniest fingers and toes Adam had ever seen. He looked so fragile, Adam was half scared that he would hurt him. He had always been heavy handed.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" She beamed handing him the baby.

"Yeah" He smiled taking his son and looking down into his tiny little face as he slept.

"That's the best picture ever" Jade smiled looking at Adam holding the baby "What have you chosen then?" She asked.

"Jason" He announced proudly kissing the baby's head "I thought it was a good idea…It's Jays middle name and one of your brothers names…It means something to both of us"

"I love it" She grinned at him.

"I'm glad you do because I couldn't think of another name" He laughed sitting next to her on the bed as he held Jason.

"I love you Adam"

"I love you to" He smiled kissing Jade gently "And you" He added kissing Jason's forehead. After a while Jades family turned up with Judy, Jay and Matt. They all took turns holding Jason and congratulating Adam and Jade.

"What have you named him then?" Ashleigh asked with a grin.

"Jason" Jade announced with a smile "The name means something to both of us…It being one of my brothers names and Adams best friends name" She explained as she watched Judy rock her grandson.

"Thanks man" Jay smiled shaking Adams hand before giving him a hug.

"It's a good name for such a good looking boy" Jason laughed hugging Jade and shaking Adams hand. Even if it wasn't the perfect way for Jason to come along they were definitely happy he had arrived and so was everyone.

"I never thought I would have this" Jade smiled taking Jason.

"Well…You do and you deserve it more than anyone" He replied kissing her passionately.

"Alright you two…You've only just had your first baby let's not start making another one" Chris groaned in mock disgust causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter.

Later that day Adam returned to the Wedding reception and told everyone about the arrival and everyone congratulated him.  
>Jades dad had gone soon after the ambulance had arrived and her brothers made it clear they never wanted to see him again, he agreed obviously not caring.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>

**Don't forget to check out my story Scarlett.  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for an Epilogue...I will post it at the very latest by the end of the weekend :)  
><strong>


	49. Epilogue

**I don't like how this turned out but I just couldn't come up with anything better...Sorry.  
><strong>

**Ok so I've just got a facebook account. I'll only use it for fanfiction if you want to add me it's Monkeybutt Fanfiction and the picture is of Edge and Chris Jericho...That way you can bug me for new chapters...Give me ideas and generally keep up to date with where I am on each chapter and if there will be a delay fro each chapter.**

* * *

><p>*3 years later*<p>

"Chris I'm so proud of you" Jade squealed pulling her brother into a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without your husband" He patting his WWE Championship belt with a smile as he walked over to Adam and shook his hand.

"Man…You're the one with the talent…I just spoke to Vince" Adam laughed.

"Where's mum and everyone?" Chris asked turning to Jade.

"In your locker room…We better get going because Jason is knocked out" She laughed as Adam shifted Jason so he was holding him more comfortably.

"JADE!" Ashleigh shouted running down the corridor and jumping at her sister wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Woah Ash…What the fuck?" Jade laughed hugging her sister.

"He proposed!" Ashleigh squealed with tears in her eyes as she jumped off Jade and showed her the ring.

"Congratulations" Jade smiled hugging her sister.

"Yeah congratulations" Adam smiled "I'd give you a hug but I'm holding Jason" He explained.

"That's fine" She reassured him as she leant up and kissed his cheek.

"ASHLEIGH!" Matt shouted walking down the hallway. "Ashleigh" He laughed when he see her "Can you at least tell me when you're going to run off in excitement" He joked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry baby I was just really excited" She giggled kissing Matt.

"Oi you two let's wait until you're married until you start making babies" Jason chuckled walking down the hallway with, Robert, Brian, Melinda and Judy on tow.

"I can't believe it…One of my daughter's in engaged and the other's married with one child and another on the way…I couldn't be happier" Melinda gushed wiping her eyes.

"It's amazing" Judy smiled kissing Adams cheek.

"There's actually something we need to tell you" Jade grinned looking at Adam who also had a grin on his face. Everyone looked at both Adam and Jade expectantly, waiting for the news. "I'm having twins" Jade announced as Jason started wriggiling in Adams arms.

"Babe we really have to go" Adam whispered as Jason began to cry.

"Ok" Jade nodded. They said goodbye and everyone congratulated them on having twins.

* * *

><p>"I've put Jason to bed" Adam smiled sitting down on the sofa next to Jade. "And Jay texted me to say congratulations about the twins" He added.<p>

"That's nice" Jade smiled "I love you" She sighed laying her head on his lap.

"I love you to" He replied bending down and kissing Jade. "I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy to twins" He exclaimed rubbing her belly.

"You'll be amazing at it" Jade giggled up at him "You're the best dad ever to Jason…and the most amazing husband to me"

"Who'd have thought that when I first met you I would marry and have children with you" He laughed "It's crazy"

"It's the best kind of crazy" Jade smiled still lying in his lap.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" He whispered brushing a strand of hair form her face "You're perfect in every way"

"You're pretty damn perfect yourself" Jade giggled.

"Well I try" Adam joked fixing his hair mockingly.

"When are you next going to be in the WWE?" Jade asked.

"I spoke to Vince and he said I can come back for appearances or full-time whenever I want" He informed "But I don't want to…It'd upset me being so close to the action but not being to get in the ring" He shrugged.

"That's your choice but whatever you decide I'll still be here to support you…And throw in the odd insult"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Adam winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is no good...I don't like it myelf but oh wells lol. I'm not very good with Epilogues.<br>**

**Let me know what you think :)  
><strong>


End file.
